No son solo estudios
by Gulugoba
Summary: Esta es una historia en un universo donde toda la sociedad es la misma, excepto que es habitada por aves, con placeres y responsabilidades, como la escuela, pero esto no le traerá problemas comunes a nuestros personajes, estos personajes que tampoco son muy comunes... Rating M por temas sugestivos y violencia
1. Primer Dia

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Soy rápido Ehhhh XD**

**Respuestas:**

**Megaleo444: yo sé que hay otro Fic de este estilo… pero como también dices todo es bienvenido y este tendrá bastantes diferencias conforme a ese, en serio muchas gracias por el apoyo e intentare tomar en cuenta tu consejo ;)**

**P.D: ¡me obligaron! Y tranquilo… no será basado en la rosa de Guadalupe, solo me dio una idea, por lo que no tiene nada que ver (por ejemplo, una vez en clase de música mientras veía tocar el violín a un compañero, comencé a pensar en mecánica y se me ocurrió una idea para la ballesta así funciona mi cerebro XD).**

**Guest: nunca me había fijado en ese detalle XD es cierto, en la misión Lobo solitario ya no hay fragatas, se nota que eres fan de Halo, ¡117 FORE EVER!**

** after high: muchas gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Bueno ahora vayamos con esto….**

**Este Fic será mientras sale Rio 2 (o que acabe lo que suceda primero) será un One-shot de varios capítulos.**

**Como dije, esta historia es alrededor de la vida de los jóvenes Blu, Perla y compañía en su etapa de estudiantes de preparatoria.**

**Este universo es como el humano, pero con aves (ciudades, edificios, aparatos, economía, etc… todo con aves y 0 humanos)**

**Tendrían alrededor de unos…. 16-17 años humanos, mis intenciones son, aventuras exageradas de estudiantes y las relaciones entre los personajes, quiero que sea como cualquier película donde salgan Jonah Hill o Michael Cera XD (busquen y les apuesto que alguna han visto)**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

**Nota: lo de mi anterior Fic solo era la idea preliminar, no se sorprendan si hay cambios drásticos a la idea principal…**

* * *

**Primer día**

Es una mañana normal en la ciudad de nueva Altilia **(si así se llama, esta es una ciudad moderna, imagínensela como cualquier ciudad americana) **un joven guacamayo azul, con alegres ojos cafés de nombre Blu dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, de una casa promedio, hasta que algo perturbo la paz…

Una alarma electrónica salió del despertador que tenía en el buró…

"mmm ¡ya cállate!" -dijo Blu desperezándose y apagando el despertador-

"¡Buenos días hijo!" -dijo Bianca entrando en la habitación, casi como si supiera que estaba despertando-

"mamá… ¿estabas esperando fuera de la habitación otra vez?" -dijo Blu-

"¿ya despertó?" -Pregunto Iván que estaba escondido fuera de la habitación-

Blu rodo los ojos, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, pero Bianca se interpuso…

"ESPERA ¡cariño dime las condiciones ambientales!"

"espera….." -dijo Iván, sosteniendo una bPad **(voy a hacer parodias así de varias marcas XD)- **"todo normal, hay una ligera contingencia ambiental, eso significa que no está permitido volar a menos que sea explícitamente necesario"

"¡Genial! ¿A ustedes les preocupa que si vuelo me haga daño o caiga no?" -dijo Blu-

"si hijo…. De todas formas viajamos en auto así que…." -iba a decir Bianca, pero Blu la interrumpió-

"eso significa que puedo ir caminando solo a la escuela ¿no?"

Iván y Bianca, pusieron una mirada de preocupación muy exagerada…

"¡¿hijo estas enfermo?! ¡¿Te sientes mal, tienes daño cerebral?!" -exclamo Iván revisándolo exhaustivamente-

"¡llamare a emergencias, tal vez sea una embolia!" -dijo Bianca con mucha preocupación mientras marcaba en su celular-

"¡mamá estoy bien!" -dijo Blu colgando el celular de Bianca- "ya tengo 8 años, y quiero ir solo ¿sí?"

Los padres de Blu se miraron preocupados, luego miraron a Blu….

"tienes que llamarnos cuando estés a medio camino, cuando llegues, y si vez algo raro huye y llámanos inmediatamente" -dijo Iván muy seriamente-

"si papá… no me pasara nada"

"snif… está bien, vístete y coge tus cosas" -dijo Bianca que evitaba la mirada-

"mamá…. ¿estas llorando?"

"n... no es que… se me metió una basura al ojo… ¡vamos apúrate!" -dijo Bianca, que no era la primera vez que le ganaba el llanto por la preocupación-

"ay mamá… sé que te preocupas por mí, Pero no llores" -dijo Blu que ya estaba acostumbrado-

Blu termino de arreglarse **(las aves usan ropa si, usen un poco la imaginación, vístanlos normalmente a menos que diga lo contrario XD)** tomo sus cosas y antes de salir abrazo a Bianca, que en serio casi se estaba infartando, pensando todo lo que podría pasarle si iba caminando solo a la escuela.

Mientras, en otro lado de la ciudad…

Esta no era una casa normal, era una gran mansión, con muchas modernidades, y en un cuarto de la mansión, un guacamayo azul con las primarias amarillas y amigables ojos azules cubiertos por unos lentes rectangulares negros, estaba haciendo anotaciones en una pequeña pizarra blanca, con una montura con ruedas…

"mmm... creo que sería mejor una reducción de 10 a 1 en lugar de 3 a 1, eso restaría velocidad pero…"

"¿daría más torque?" -dijo Bernard, que estaba entrando en la habitación- "Gus… ¿no crees que es muy temprano para eso?"

"es que me desperté hace un rato con la idea en la cabeza" -dijo Gustave, soltando el plumón un momento-

"jeje, vamos hijo, hoy es tu primer día en preparatoria y debes desayunar"

"está bien… pero si luego se me olvida será tu culpa" -dijo Gustave bromeando-

Ambos bajaron al comedor…

"buenos días hijo" -dijo Isabel dándole un beso a Gustave- "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"bien, gracias mamá, aún sigo un poco confuso por lo de una prepa publica" -dijo Gustave viendo a sus padres acusadoramente-

"es… que no quiero que los niñitos ricos te envenenen, si te molesta puedo enviarte a la que tú quieras" -dijo Bernard-

"yo… no me molesta, solo que se me hizo raro cuando me lo dijiste…"

"de todas formas, en la universidad podrás elegir la que tú quieras" -agrego Isabel- "oh y hay algo más antes de que te vallas, ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"tengo 8 mamá, ¿no lo recuerdas?" -dijo Gustave algo extrañado-

"y… ¿Cuál es la edad legal para que conduzcas?" -pregunto Bernard-

Gustave comenzó a imaginarse lo que venía…

"o… ocho años…."

"¿sabes lo que significa….?" -dijo Isabel-

"no… no sé qué significa" -mintió Gustave-

"significa que…. ¡ya no estás en secundaria y estas más cerca de un título profesional!" -exclamo Bernard con emoción-

"ohhh, claro…" -dijo Gustave con decepción- "título profesional… ¡yay!"

"¡sí! además…. ¡tal vez hagas amigos!" -dijo Isabel, que sabía que Gustave nunca había tenido un amigo-

"ustedes saben que eso no es lo mío" -dijo Gustave, recordando sus intentos fallidos del pasado-

"prométeme que lo intentaras" -dijo Bernard-

"si papá lo prometo" -dijo Gustave moviendo la cabeza, dando a entender que ya había dicho eso muchas veces-

"bueno, toma tus cosas y ve a tu primer día…" -dijo Isabel-

"no… ¿no van a llevarme?" -dijo Gustave-

"ya eres mayor y debes ir solo…" -dijo Bernard-

"Gustave, siguió con su mirada de decepción, y se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto…

"tu mochila no está ahí" -dijo Isabel- "está en el garage"

"¿y que hace en el garage?" -pregunto Gustave-

"no lo sé… ¿seguro que oíste garage? Tal vez tienes algo en los oídos" -dijo Bernard acercando el ala al costado de la cabeza de Gustave-

Bernard hizo el clásico truco de sacar algo de la oreja, en lugar de una moneda, saco unas llaves…

"¡valla! ¿De dónde salió eso?" -dijo Bernard fingiendo sorpresa y dándole las llaves a Gustave-

"¡no!" -exclamo Gustave alegre, mirando el logo de "Lamborghini" en las llaves-

"¡sí! ahora ve que se te hace tarde" -dijo Isabel-

Gustave se abalanzo y abrazo a sus padres…

"¡Gracias gracias gracias los quiero!"

"¿a nosotros o al Lamborghini?"

"al lambo… digo a ustedes ¡los amo!" -dijo Gustave que no dejaba de pensar en el auto-

Isabel y Bernard soltaron una risilla, y dejaron que Gustave se fuera a estrenar su auto…

Mientras….

En otra casa promedio, una hermosa guacamaya azul, con unos igual de bellos ojos azules fue despertada por una conversación, de voces familiares…

"¿Dónde está mi camisa purpura cariño?" -pregunto Eduardo-

"lo siento, es que no tuve tiempo de plancharla, fue un día bastante ocupado" -dijo Marisa-

"¿Cómo que no tuviste tiempo? ¡Estuviste todo el dio en casa!" -dijo Eduardo comenzando a enojarse-

"Si Eduardo, estuve todo el día en casa, pero tuve mucho que hacer ¿sí?" -replico Marisa enojándose-

"¿Haciendo qué? ¡Yo trabajo fuera todo el día para mantener esta familia a flote y tú te la pasas viendo la televisión y hablando con tus amigas!" -dijo Eduardo, ahora si molesto-

"¡Estás loco! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es cocinar, limpiar, lavar, planchar y encima estar al pendiente de nuestros hijos!"

"¡Palabras, puras palabras! ¡De toda la gente que conozco, tú eres la que tiene la vida más cómoda! ¡Tienes que aprender lo que es trabajar en serio!"

"¡Claro! ¡Tú lo sabes bien me imagino! ¡Sentado en una oficina haciendo quien sabe que todo el día, excepto cuando llevas los clientes a comer a un buen restaurante o cuando sales a jugar golf con el jefe, pero a mí ni unas flores y cuando llegas te pones a mirar la tele mientras yo limpio y aseo la casa como una puta esclava! ¿Me vas a decir que no? ¡Eres insoportable!" -termino Marisa-

Perla, se sentía bastante mal… sus padres habían estado discutiendo mucho más de lo habitual…

P.P "otra vez discutiendo por una idiotez"

"mmmm ¿Qué día es hoy?" -dijo Andrea que recién despertaba-

"es… ¡primer día de escuela!" -dijo Arturo-

"ufff ¡no quiero ir!" -dijo Perla-

"tienen que ir… es por su bien" -dijo Marisa mientras entraba a la habitación, se notaba que estaba de malas, y que había empezado el día con el pie izquierdo- "vamos hijo, ve a ayudar a tu padre con la…. Cocina…" -dijo Marisa intentando encontrar una excusa para sacar a Arturo de ahí-

"es… está bien mamá" -dijo Arturo, que le extrañaba mucho la actitud de Marisa, parece que la única que había escuchado la discusión era Perla-

Marisa espero unos momentos a que Arturo se alejara…

"Bien… niñas, hay algo que deben saber…. ¡LOS MACHOS SON TODOS IGUALES! ¡UNOS DESGRACIADOS SIN CORAZON, QUE SOLO HARAN ALGO LINDO POR TI SI TE ESTAN PONIENDO EL CUERNO!" -grito Marisa dentro de la habitación, con una cierta voz llorosa, se notaba que estaba de verdad enfurecida-

Cuando Arturo llego a la cocina, vio a Eduardo sentado en la mesa…

"¿Qué pasa hijo?" -dijo Eduardo un poco antipático y molesto-

"mamá dijo que te ayudara con algo" -dijo Arturo-

Eduardo se indignó por las intenciones de Marisa…

"JA ¡DE SEGURO TE TRAJO AQUÍ PARA ENVENENAR A TUS HERMANAS CON SUS ESTUPIDECES! ¡TODAS SON IGUALES! ¡SI NO HACES LO QUE QUIEREN EL MALVADO ES UNO!" -grito Eduardo con mucha rabia-

Todos desayunaron, aunque prácticamente fue un rato incomodo lleno de indirectas y miradas furiosas de sus padres…

"¡Vallan con cuidado!" -dijo Marisa-

"¡sí! ¡No vaya a ser que algún loco… o loca los siga!" -dijo Eduardo refiriéndose a Marisa-

"¡pues tal vez esa "loca" solo quiere un poco de cariño!" -respondió Marisa de la misma forma-

"¡y tú qué sabes de eso!"

Perla y sus hermanos salieron de la casa para no seguir escuchando la tonta discusión…

Perla tenía la cabeza baja y una mirada triste, no podía evitar sentirse mal por sus padres, lo que más temía era que se separaran…

"vamos hermanita…. Es común que los padres discutan" -dijo Arturo, notando el estado de Perla-

"¡si pero no 100 veces al día y por una camisa!" -dijo Perla-

"que no te afecte, tienes una carita muy linda como para estarla ocultando" -dijo Arturo cariñosamente mientras levantaba la mirada de Perla-

Perla sonrió ligeramente, apreciaba los intentos de su hermano por alegrarla…

"y… por favor, prométeme que este año harás algo más que irte de pinta" -dijo Arturo- "y también… te lo ruego… no seas una fácil"

"tranquilo… ¿Cuándo he sido yo una fácil?" -dijo Perla-

Andrea, saco un cuaderno y dijo…

"veamos… el año pasado, tuviste casi 3 novios por bimestre, y el que más duro, estuvo contigo dos semanas" -dijo Andrea-

"¿Por qué anotas eso? Además… nunca me he acostado con alguien, mi virginidad no la suelto tan fácil" -dijo Perla-

"eso espero…"

"y… prometo no saltarme clases, es más ¡prometo salir pasar todas las materias!"

"Al menos con 8" -añadió Arturo-

"7…." -negocio Perla-

"está bien…. ¡pero júramelo!"

"si… lo juro"

Todos caminaron hacia la escuela, ya que no debían volar por la contingencia….

Mientras… con Blu…

P.B "es una linda escuela, instalaciones limpias, la gente parece agradable…"

Blu caminaba por la entrada, pasando por el estacionamiento, donde había muchas aves hablando cerca de sus autos, esperando que iniciaran las clases…

Era un estacionamiento al aire libre, por lo que el lugar se había convertido casi en un centro para que los nuevos estudiantes se conocieran…

Blu solo se sentó cerca de un auto…

Llego un momento en el que todos los presentes, pusieron una cara de asombro…

"¡no jodas! ¡Un Lamborghini!" -dijo un estudiante-

Blu se levantó para acercarse al grupo y ver que era tan importante…

Un Lamborghini naranja se estaciono en el primer lugar vacío que encontró…

Todos esperaban que al abrirse la puerta, dejara ver a un gran deportista, un famoso actor de renombre mundial, un cantante con miles de fans….

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Gustave, bajo tímidamente del auto…

Todos se sorprendieron, en lugar de un ave súper atractiva como un actor o cantante, vieron a un ave, que… no es que no fuera atractiva, pero tenía toda la apariencia de un nerd.

Su atuendo no era el problema, venia vestido de forma casual con ropa fina, pero cargaba fuera de la mochila una libreta de apuntes, traía lentes y un peinado algo relamido, además caminaba sin estilo alguno…

Nadie dejaba de mirar a Gustave, algunos soltaron unas risillas que no pudieron contener…

Gustave, sonrió nerviosamente, cerró la puerta de su auto se alejó de ahí, sintiéndose muy presionado…

Blu no le dio importancia, y regreso a donde estaba sentado, Gustave igualmente se sentó en el otro extremo del estacionamiento…

Prácticamente, ellos eran los únicos que no hablaban con alguien…

"oye amorcito" -dijo Jade- "¿Qué tal si le damos la bienvenida a los nuevos nerds?"

"estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo" -respondió Hyron- "yo voy por el de lentes"

**(Si, estos son las chacas de la historia XD)**

Hyron y Jade se acercaron sin llamar mucho la atención, Blu estaba leyendo y Gustave estaba escribiendo en su libreta…

Jade, tomo a Blu de los hombros y lo arrastro detrás de un basurero, Blu intento poner resistencia, pero fue imposible…

Hyron fue un poco menos agresivo….

Se paró frente a Gustave, haciéndole una gran sombra…

"h… hola…." -dijo Gustave nerviosamente-

No paso mucho para que Blu y Gustave tuvieran la espalda contra el contenedor de basura…

"oh pero que tenemos aquí… un baboso nerd y un fresita" -dijo Jade-

"vamos a darles las reglas, solo hay dos… número uno… ¡nos obedecerán sobre todas las cosas! Cariño, demuestra lo que pasa si no lo hacen"

"con gusto"

Jade, le pego un puñetazo en el estómago a Blu…

"número dos… ¡si se les ocurre decirle a un profesor! Ya verán cuando salgamos, demostración por favor" -dijo Hyron-

Jade, sacó una navaja, en ese momento Blu y Gustave se asustaron en serio, y tragaron un bulto de saliva.

Jade acerco la filosa punta de la navaja a la cara de Gustave, que se quedó petrificado, cuando la navaja estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Jade hizo un movimiento hacia arriba y tiro los lentes de Gustave.

"no serían los primeros ni los últimos" -añadió Jade, guardando la navaja-

Esta frase espanto mucho a ambos….

"bien… eso es todo… ¡nos vemos tarados!" -dijo Hyron, soltando a Blu y alejándose junto con Jade-

Ambos recogieron sus cosas asustadas y sin dirigirse la palabra, una voz comenzó a sonar por los altavoces…

"todos los alumnos repórtense a sus respectivos salones para dar inicio al ciclo escolar"

Blu, corrió hacia los salones, pero algo lo impacto…

A su derecha, vio una imagen que lo dejo estupefacto, una hermosa guacamaya azul, venia caminando hacia el con el sol en su radiante rostro….

P.B "es hermosa… hasta se me olvidaron esos brabucones, es… es como un ángel… un ángel, que va a… ¡chocar!"

Perla, choco con Blu, que se había quedado parado y embobado...

"¡ufff el primer día y ya encontré al primer idiota que odio!" -exclamo Perla, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba-

A Blu le dolió un poco esto…

P.B "¡que listo eres! ¡Si en alguna remota dimensión del universo habría tenido oportunidad! ¡Esta se acaba de ir al caño! Pero es tan hermosa, su rostro, su pico ¡sus ojos! Ay sus ojos…."

* * *

**Y ese fue el primer capítulo de mi primer One-shot!**

**Díganme su opinión sobre el rumbo que va tomando…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen Review!**


	2. ¿Amigos?

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el segundo capítulo de este Fic...**

**Megaleo444: lo de tu papá estuvo raro... Yo una vez me golpee el brazo, y se me rompió el radio, a pesar de que el golpe fue en el cubito, ¡espero que se recupere pronto!**

**Gracias y discuten!**

* * *

**¿Amigos?**

Ya todos habían entrado a sus salones, curiosamente a Blu le toco a Perla y a Gustave en el mismo salón...

Blu no podía dejar de mirar a Perla...

P.B "es tan hermosa, no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos tan bellos... Incluso cuando me insulto se veía tan... Tan maravillosa, creo que estoy enamorado"

Un tucán entro al salón...

"Bien jóvenes, mi nombre es Rafael, seré su profesor de civismo y también el encargado de este grupo, cualquier problema que tengan vengan conmigo, tengan confianza" -dijo Rafael, que era al parecer un ave muy agradable-

P.B "parece que este profesor no es un ogro, que bueno que nos tocó el como encargado de grupo"

Varios profesores se presentaron, como cualquier primer día, sólo faltaba uno antes del receso...

Entro un tucán al salón...

P.B "de seguro es la esposa del profe de civismo, ¡seguro que es muy agradable!"

"¡A ver montón de mocosos! De seguro ya conocieron a mi esposo Rafael, ¡él es dulzura y felicidad! ¡Pero yo no! Mi nombre es Eva, EVA sí oigo a alguien llamarme de otra forma... ¡Me conocerán enojada! Seré su profesora de Matemáticas, y para ver el nivel que tienen ¡examen sorpresa!"

"¡Ay noooo!" -se quejaron los alumnos-

"Y por su actitud... ¡Valdrá el 30% del mes!"

Todos se lamentaron en silencio, menos Blu que estaba embobado viendo como Perla se molestaba por el examen...

Hicieron el examen, luego salieron al receso, la mayoría de las aves solo se quejaba de la malvada maestra de matemáticas...

Gustave, estaba saliendo del salón...

Blu había salido antes, pero de nuevo se había quedado embobado con Perla, que estaba hablando con Arturo...

"¿Cómo va tu primer día hermanita?" -dijo Arturo-

"¡Fatal! La profesora de matemáticas es una verdadera bruja, ¡nos hizo un examen del 30%!" -se quejó Perla-

"De seguro solo estaba bromeando, ¿cómo son tus compañeros?"

"La mayoría son buena onda... Bueno, en la mañana conocí al primer tarado, que choco conmigo, de hecho ¡es ese!" -dijo Perla, que noto como Blu la miraba a lo lejos-

Blu noto esto, miro nerviosamente hacia los lados y comenzó a caminar...

Gustave, estaba viendo su libreta, y Blu estaba mirando a todos lados, por lo que ninguno se dio cuenta en el momento que chocaron de lleno uno con el otro...

A Blu perdió un poco el equilibrio y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero Gustave cayó de sentón en una banca.

Gustave se asustó un poco...

"¡Lo siento por favor no me golpees!" -exclamo Gustave, tapándose la cara con la libreta, pensaba que Blu podría estar enojado con él por lo de hace un rato- "¡juro que no fue mi culpa!"

"T... Tranquilo... No pasa nada" -dijo Blu, intentando reconocer a Gustave- "¡tú eres el del Lamborghini!"

"S...si" -dijo Gustave, un poco extrañado por la amabilidad de Blu-

P.B "parece agradable..."

"Puedo... ¿Sentarme aquí? Es que... Por el momento estoy solo" -dijo Blu algo nervioso-

"C... Laro siéntate" -dijo Gustave igual de tímido-

Ambos estaban en los bordes de la banca...

P.G "le prometiste a papá qué harías un amigo, ¡no puede ser tan difícil"

"Y... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -pregunto Gustave intentando romper el hielo-

"M... Me llamo... Blu" -dijo con nervios- "y... ¿Tu?"

"Yo... Me llamo Gustave, u... Un gusto" -dijo extendiendo el ala de forma algo insegura-

Blu estrecho el ala de la misma forma...

P.G "no se sí esto califica como que somos amigos, pero creo que casi..."

Unas aves se acercaron...

"¡Oh pero que tenemos aquí!"

Mientras...

Perla estaba hablando con una guacamaya roja en una mesa de la cafetería, con su recién hecha mejor amiga...

"Jaja Eny eres tan simpática" -dijo Perla entre risas-

"¡Lo se amiga! Pero mira ¡ahí viene Roberto!"

"¿Quién?"

"¡Hasta las de primaria lo conocen! Es... Taaaan guapo"

"Tienes razón, es muy guapo" -dijo Perla, admirando a Roberto-

"Ay no... ¡Creo que viene hacia acá!" -dijo Enya con emoción-

"Hola ave bonita..." -dijo Roberto a Perla haciendo una voz seductora-

"H... Hola" -dijo Perla, algo perdida en el rostro de Roberto-

Enya estaba igual de pérdida...

"Quería decirte que, desde hace un rato te estado mirando y, eres preciosa..." -dijo Roberto, cada vez más seductor-

"G... Gracias... Tu eres lindo también..."

P.P "¡está buenísimo!"

"Jeje, sólo queja preguntarte algo... Estoy soltero ahora y, pues ya sabes, no es muy agradable"

"¿Quieres decir... Qué?"

"Si... Eres mi novia" -afirmo Roberto antes de que Perla dijera algo-

"¡Oh claro que sí!" -dijo Perla-

"Genial... De hecho, voy a hacer una fiesta... Y ustedes están invitadas, podría ser como una cita"

"¡Sí! Iremos" -dijo Enya muy emocionada-

"Bueno, el receso casi termina, así que ahí las veo, nos vemos cariño" -dijo Roberto, antes de darle un beso en el pico a Perla, que esta devolvió-

P.P "¿cómo demonios tengo novio en menos de 10 minutos?"

Roberto solía ser muy confiado, si veía un ave atractiva, sabía que tenía que ser su novia, aunque su concepto de "novia" era muy distinto al de los demás.

"Oh Dios mío ¡eres novia de Roberto!" -dijo Enya con emoción-

"¡Sí! Aunque... ¿Es normal que sólo me diga que soy linda... Y ya somos novios?" -pregunto Perla, que se le hacía raro la rapidez del asunto-

P.P "es guapísimo, pero sólo por un rato, unos besos y luego lo dejo..."

"En Roberto sí... ¡Te acabas de ganar la lotería!"

Mientras...

"¡Parece que es el escuadrón nerd!" -dijo Hyron, acercándose amenazadoramente a Blu y Gustave-

"Bueno... Un escuadrón por lo general es de 4 así que en realidad somos como..." -dijo Gustave-

"¿Un dueto?" -dijo Blu-

"Si algo así"

"¡No nos corrijan!" -dijo Jade, tomando a Gustave de la ropa y posicionado su puño-

"¡Oye déjalo!" -dijo Blu, que había armado un poco de valor-

Hyron, lo tomo de la misma forma

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Nada nada!" -dijo Blu asustado-

"¡Profesor!" -aviso Jade-

Hyron, hizo una expresión de enojo, y soltó a Blu...

"¡Aún no terminamos!"

Ambos se alejaron para no ser descubiertos por el profesor...

"Yo quería darle su paliza..." -dijo Jade algo decepcionada-

"Tranquila, tengo una idea..." -dijo Hyron mientras sacaba un frasco con gotero en la tapa-

"¿Eso qué es?"

"Es un medicamento para el sueño, es muy fuerte, si toman unas gotas, no se quedarán dormidos, pero seguro que se caen al suelo y hacen el ridículo o en clase y ya veremos cómo les va" -explico Hyron-

Ambos fueron al salón de Blu y Gustave...

"Bien... ¿Cuál parece una mochila de nerd?" -dijo Hyron-

"Mmmmm ¡esa y... Esa!" -dijo Jade, señalando unas mochilas, que parecían ser de Blu y Gustave-

Sacaron un termo de café de una, que era la de Gustave y le pusieron unas gotas, de la otra sacaron una botella de jugo, pero esta no era de Blu...

Cuando era hora de terminar el receso, todos volvieron a clases, el intento de Blu y Gustave por ser amigos se había arruinado un poco.

Blu siguió mirando a Perla, pero está ahora tenía una sonrisa de felicidad...

Las clases terminaron, Gustave subió a su auto y puso el termo cerca para poder tomar de el en el camino...

Gustave salió del estacionamiento a la calle...

Mientras...

Perla estaba cruzando la calle, tomada del ala con su nuevo novio, Blu los seguía a una corta distancia, aún embobado, pero triste al saber que no tenía oportunidad contra Roberto.

P.B "hasta su nuca es hermosa..."

Por coincidencias de la vida, ese día tenían que caminar por la contingencia y Gustave tenía que pasar por ese cruce peatonal...

Gustave, conducía alegremente, unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al cruce, le dio un trago al café.

Hyron no mentía, Un trago hizo que Gustave comenzara a sentir mucho sueño, de hecho, se desmayó por unos segundos...

Roberto, vio que el auto no reducía la velocidad para llegar al cruce, se asustó, soltó a Perla y voló al otro lado de la calle.

Perla se extrañó bastante...

"¿Rober...?" -pregunto antes de mirar hacia su izquierda y notar al inminente peligro-

Blu no lo pensó ni siquiera un segundo y empujo a Perla, quedando en su lugar...

Gustave, afortunadamente, despertó de golpe y freno casi por instinto.

Esto no fue suficiente del todo, Gustave freno antes de arrasar con Blu, pero de todas formas ese se golpeó, cayó en el capo y se golpeó en el parabrisas, para luego deslizarse cayendo boca arriba al piso.

Perla, salió corriendo asustada, sin preocuparse por lo ocurrido, sólo miro atrás para reconocer a Blu.

Gustave, sostenía el volante con una cara de terror...

P.G "¡ese era Blu! ¡Mierda, mate a mi oportunidad de tener un amigo!"

Gustave salió rápidamente del auto y se arrodilló cerca de Blu...

"Mierda mierda mierda..." -dijo Gustave mientras revisaba a Blu-

Blu, se quejó un poco, aparto a Gustave e intento levantarse...

"¡Oh Dios mío estas vivo! ¡Por favor perdóname no sé qué paso! ¡Le di un trago a mi café y... Y!"

"Ya tranquilo ¡ouch! Estoy bien" -dijo Blu levantándose algo adolorido-

"¡No! ¡Te acabo de atropellar!" -dijo Gustave con mucha preocupación-

Blu camino, pero cojeo un poco de la pata derecha.

"¡Sube al auto!" -dijo Gustave asustado y subiendo a Blu en el asiento de copiloto-

Gustave subió del otro lado y comenzó a conducir...

"Te digo que estoy bien..." -dijo Blu-

"Déjame llevarte al hospital para que te revisen..." -dijo Gustave con preocupación-

"Pareces mi padre jaja" -bromeo Blu, intentando calmar a Gustave-

"En serio perdóname, no sé qué tiene este café" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Te desmayaste con este café?" -dijo Blu inspeccionando el termo-

"Si..."

A Blu me gano la curiosidad y le dio un trago...

"¿Qué haces?"

"Comprobando... No parece que..." -dijo Blu antes de desmayarse-

Gustave rodó los ojos y siguió hacia el hospital...

Mientras...

Perla ya se había separado de Roberto, no le dio mucha importancia a lo egoísta que fue dejarla en la calle, caminaba con sus hermanos, pero había otra cosa que la inquietaba.

"¡No puedo creer que ya tengas novio!" -dijo Arturo un poco molesto- "¡eso no es amor de verdad!"

Perla tenía una mirada pensativa, y no contesto...

"¿Perla?"

"Am ¿qué?" -dijo Perla, que seguía distraída-

"¿Siques pensando en ese tipo?"

"No, es que... Casi me atropellan hace rato"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Y estas bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes, lo que pasa, es que el tarado que chico conmigo... Bueno..."

"¿Fue el?"

"No... Es que él me salvo, y creo que el sí salió lastimado" -dijo Perla con un poco de culpa-

"Esperemos que no... ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?" -dijo Arturo acusadoramente-

"no lo sé... siento un poco de culpa…" -dijo Perla-

"deberías agradecerle…"

"si… eso creo…"

Revisaron a Blu en el hospital, dijeron que estaba bien, solo tenía unos moretones, y el dolor se le pasaría en un rato, pero Gustave seguía sintiéndose culpable…

"en serio perdóname…" -dijo Gustave, entrando en el auto-

"fue un accidente…" -dijo Blu-

"oye… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" -pregunto Gustave-

"¿hacer que?"

"salvar a la chica…"

-suspiro- "es que… creo que me enamore de ella"

"¿en serio?"

"si… es tan hermosa… sobre todo sus ojos…" -dijo Blu- "¿puedo confiar en que no se lo dirás a nadie?"

"seguro… no se lo diré a nadie…"

P.G "confía en ti… necesito encontrar la forma de comprobarlo..."

Gustave iba a preguntar, pero Blu se adelantó…

"tu…. ¿tú me consideras un amigo?" -dijo Blu tímidamente-

P.B "di que sí…" -pensó Blu, intentando recordar el ultimo amigo de verdad que tuvo-

Gustave hacia una fiesta emocional en su interior…

P.G "¡quiere ser mi amigo! ¡Te dije que podía papá y solo tuve que atropellarlo! ¡Adiós Gustave nerd solitario y hola a….! ¡Gustave nerd con un amigo!"

"s... si… ¡si eres mi amigo!" -dijo Gustave tomando más seguridad-

Ambos sonrieron…

"¿Dónde vives? Te llevo…" -dijo Gustave-

"no te molestaría con eso" -dijo Blu-

"¿para eso son los amigos no?" -dijo Gustave-

"está bien… vivo en la calle Oxford, número 45"

"¿en serio? ¡Yo vivo unas cuadras más arriba!" -dijo Gustave-

El celular de Blu comenzó a sonar…

"¡HIJO DONDE ESTAS!" -dijo la voz de su madre-

"¡te retrasaste 42.4 minutos!" -dijo la voz de su padre-

"tranquilos… ya voy para allá"

"¿pero estas bien?" -dijo Bianca un poco más tranquila-

"si mamá" -dijo Blu, pero tuvo una idea para jugarle una broma a sus padres-

"¿Por qué te retrasaste?" -dijo Iván-

"no por nada, lo que pasa es que me atropellaron y estaba en el hospital…" -dijo Blu tranquilamente-

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Blu colgó el teléfono…

"eso fue un poco cruel…" -dijo Gustave-

"habrían tenido la misma reacción si les digo que me tropecé…"

Ambos rieron y luego fueron a la casa de Blu, donde sus padres estaban esperando en el patio…

"¡HIJO!"

Bianca e Iván corrieron hacia Blu…

"¡¿Cuántos huesos rotos tienes?!" -dijo Bianca examinando a Blu por todos lados-

"¡¿Tienes órganos reventados?! ¡DINOS!" -dijo Iván-

Gustave solo se reía desde su auto…

"¡nos vemos Blu!" -dijo Gustave, intentando distraer a sus padres-

"¡nos vemos!"

P.B "ahora es cuando corro"

Blu aprovecho y corrió dentro de la casa perseguido por preguntas de sus padres…

* * *

**Y este fue el capítulo 2!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews...**

**Ya casi vienen las cosas locas XD…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	3. La fiesta

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el tercer capítulo de esta historia…**

**Respuestas:**

**Carlitox: ¡bienvenido a la comunidad! agradezco mucho tu interés en los frutos de mi tiempo libre que no gasto haciendo cosas peligrosas con legos XD, y anímate a hacer ese Fic, yo pensaba lo mismo, sigo pensando, pero no salió tan mal como esperaba XD…**

**Sargeant-Gunderson: tranquilo con lo del jugo… todo a su tiempo XD, muchas gracias por el apoyo…**

**P.D: respecto a Facebook… he estado pensando en hacerme un perfil de "incognito" para eso, pero todavía no estoy seguro XD, cuando lo haga ya avisare…**

**Gracias y disfruten…**

* * *

**La fiesta**

Gustave estaba entrando por la puerta principal de la casa, estaba tarareando alegremente…

"¿Cómo fue tu primer día hijo?" -dijo Bernard notando la presencia de Gustave-

"¡maravilloso!"

"¡qué bien! ¿Por qué?" -pregunto Isabel-

"¡hice un amigo!"

Isabel y Bernard abrieron los ojos como platos, luego intentaron unir la extrema alegría de Gustave con la casi imposible noticia, apoyaban a su hijo, pero había que ser honestos, que Gustave hiciera un amigo el primer día de clases era casi imposible…

"hijo… ¿sabes que las drogas son malas no?" -dijo Bernard-

"si… ¿Qué tiene que ver?"  
"No…. ¿no consumiste…? Bueno… ya sabes" -dijo Isabel-

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De verdad hice un amigo!" -dijo Gustave, un poco indignado-

"como se llama…"

"Blu…"  
"¿Blu que?"

"Blu… este… ¡no pregunte su apellido! ¡Pero en serio hice un amigo en el primer día!" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" -interrogo Bernard, que todavía no terminaba de creerlo-

"bueno… yo lo casi lo atropello, porque mi café tenía algo que hacía que me desmayara…" -dijo Gustave un poco avergonzado-

P.B "confirmado… esta drogado…"

"¡hijo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" -dijo Isabel algo triste- "¡¿Por qué usaste drogas?!"

"¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡No son la solución!" -agrego Bernard-

Los padres de Gustave, le tenían mucha confianza, y era la primera vez que no le creían…

"¡no lo hice! ¡Blu si existe!"

"¿Qué fue? ¿Cocaína? ¿Crack? ¿Tachas?" -dijo Isabel indignada- "¿no te educamos bien? dinos en que te fallamos…"

"¡QUE NO ME DROGO!"

"está bien…. te creemos hijo" -dijo Bernard-

-suspiro- "gracias papá, que bueno que confías en…"

"¿tomaste?"

"¡NO NO NO Y NO!" -dijo Gustave, pensando en una forma de probarlo-

Gustave corrió al garage, busco en el asiento de su auto donde había estado Blu, y encontró una pluma de este…

"¡Ven! ¡Tengo pruebas!" -dijo Gustave agitando la pluma-

"hijo… ¡tus plumas son azules!"

Gustave se golpeó la frente y pensó en otra cosa…

Corrió al cuarto donde había herramientas y cosas por el estilo y saco un alcoholímetro.** (¿Para qué tienen uno? Quien sabe…)**

Gustave uso el aparato frente a sus padres, este demostró que estaba sobrio…

"¡ven! ¡Sobrio! ¿Por qué no me creen?"

-suspiro- "es que… es algo difícil de creer"

Gustave termino convenciendo a sus padres después de un rato…

Al día siguiente…

Era hora del receso, Blu y Gustave estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, hablando de distintas cosas…

"bien… ¿Qué harías si…? ¿Hubiera un ataque zombi?" -pregunto Gustave-

"mmm esa es difícil, creo que me atrincheraría en mi casa, haría armas con cubiertos o algo así y me aliaria con la primera ave viva que encontrara" -dijo Blu- "me toca… ¿Qué harías si….? ¿Toda tu familia muriera?"

"¿Cómo? ¿Si tuviera esposa hijos etc…? ¿También muertos? ¿Muertos o asesinados?"

"asesinados…."

"que perverso… yo creo que, haría un intento fallido de suicidarme, al sobrevivir me daría cuenta que la única forma de soportar el dolor es ahogándolo con sufrimiento ajeno, así que tomaría armas y asesinaría de forma genocida y sin piedad a todas las aves de una ciudad…." -dijo Gustave tranquilamente-

**(Si no han leído mi trilogía no lo entenderán XD)**

Blu quedo algo pasmado por la respuesta…

"jaja es broma…" -dijo Gustave- "¿Cómo crees que mataría un ave?"

"ufff… ¡si me la creí jaja!"

"oye… ahí esta esa chica que te gusta…" -dijo Gustave, señalando a Perla discretamente-

Perla paso cerca, y reconoció a Blu…

P.P "deberías decir gracias al menos…"

"H…hola" -dijo Perla acercándose a la mesa-

P.B "¡me hablo me hablo me hablo!"

"h...o…hola" -dijo Blu embobado con el rostro de Perla-

Gustave, se calló para dejar a Blu disfrutar el momento…

P.P "no le des ilusiones"

"solo quería decirte que… gracias por lo de ayer, de hecho, hoy habrá una fiesta en la casa de mi novio, pueden ir si quieren…"

P.P "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué dije eso?!"

"esta es la dirección…."

P.P "¡para!"

"cl…claro….." -dijo Blu, tomando el papel con la dirección, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Perla-

Perla solo se apartó y fue con Roberto…

"¡nos invitó a una fiesta!" -dijo Gustave que nunca había asistido a una-

"y ahí estará ella…" -dijo Blu, tampoco había ido a una fiesta, pero no era lo que le emocionaba-

Con Perla…

"Hola cariño…" -dijo Perla acercándose a Roberto-

Roberto estaba recargado en una pequeña barda que separaba la zona con mesas y el patio…

"hola hermosa, voy a darte un beso, pero antes debo refrescarme…" -dijo Roberto con su estilo seductor-

Roberto, saco una botella de jugo…

"que extraño, no recuerdo haberla abierto ayer…"

Roberto le dio un largo trago…

"ahora si hermosa…"

A Perla le parecía sexy como Roberto hacia prácticamente todo.

Roberto se inclinó hacia adelante, y beso a Perla en el pico…

Blu sintió un poco de tristeza, pero pasaron unos segundos, y Roberto cayo desmayado sobre Perla, todos los presentes se carcajearon…

"¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Perla levantándose del piso-

"creo que fue el jugo… solo para comprobar" -dijo Roberto antes de darle otro trago, al parecer no era muy listo…-

Roberto volvió a caer de espaldas, Perla intento detenerlo, pero cayó de sentón, despertándolo…

"jeje, creo que este tipo no necesita ayuda para quedar en ridículo…" -dijo Gustave-

Blu solo seguía mirando a Perla...

"tranquilo, ya tendrás tu oportunidad, si se hicieron novios el primer día, ¿Quién dice que duraran?" -dijo Gustave, intentando animar a Blu-

"si tú lo dices…" -dijo Blu, volviendo a hablar con Gustave- "sobre la fiesta… ¿Cómo convenceré a mis padres?"

"mmm… puedes decirles que tenemos un trabajo en equipo"

"no les mentiría así…"

"piénsalo así, el trabajo es que conquistes a esa chica, y yo voy a ser tu equipo" -dijo Gustave-

"bueno... viéndolo así…"

"Por cierto… ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa chica?"

"no tengo idea, no se su nombre y siento que hay algo especial en ella…." -dijo Blu-

P.B "¿en serio…? ¿Siento amor por ella, amor a primera vista?"

"bien, diré eso a mis padres, pero no podemos ir así…" -dijo Blu-

"¿Qué tenemos de malo?"

"en esta sociedad, prácticamente todo…" -dijo Blu-

"está bien, ¡vamos a mi casa, y arreglémonos como Dios manda!" -dijo Gustave-

Después de clases, fueron a casa de Blu por algunas cosas, luego fueron a la mansión…

"¡sabía que debías tener ropa adecuada!" -dijo Gustave-

"es lo más casual que encontré" -dijo Blu, que había sacado ropa adecuada para una fiesta de su casa-

Cuando llegaron, Sus padres estaban sentados comiendo algo…

Gustave entro rápidamente acompañado de Blu…

"¡hola mamá, hola papá, él es Blu, lo siento vamos a una fiesta!" -dijo Gustave, corriendo con Blu hasta su cuarto-

Sus padres estaban sorprendidos…

"Blu… es real" -dijo Isabel-

"si… ¡nuestro hijo tiene un amigo! Espera… ¿fiesta?"

Mientras, en el cuarto de Gustave…

"bien… ¿Qué tal?" -dijo Blu, que ya se había cambiado-

"creo que… deberías cambiarte el peinado…" -dijo Gustave-

"tu también, y los lentes" -dijo Blu-

"¿Qué tienen mis lentes?"

"son… ya sabes… lentes"

***Inserte montaje de Blu y Gustave poniéndose sexys de forma algo gay aquí XD***

"¡Adiós mamá, papá!" -dijo Gustave, volviendo a pasar por la sala-

"¡pero hij…!" -iba a decir Isabel-

"no arruines el momento" -dijo Bernard-

Blu y Gustave, no eran unos fisicoculturistas, pero arreglados de esa forma ya eran bastante más atractivos.

"te ves muy distinto sin lentes, ¿Por qué no usas lentes de contacto siempre?" -dijo Blu-

"no lo sé… solo los tengo por si acaso…" -dijo Gustave-

"bien… aquí es…" -dijo Blu, señalando una casa, en la era obvio que había una gran fiesta-

Ambos entraron, estaba anocheciendo, por lo que la fiesta apenas empezaba…

"¿es legal beber a los 8?" -dijo Gustave, viendo que ya había muchas aves borrachas-

"creo… que en este estado si…" -dijo Blu-

Se sentaron en la barra de un mini bar…

"está bien, ahora hay que buscar a esa chica…" -dijo Gustave-

"y… ¿Qué haremos cuando la encontremos?" -dijo Blu que ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso-

"pues… no pensé en eso…."

Siguieron hablando, intentando crear un plan…

Perla estaba con Roberto, que ya estaba bastante ebrio…

"¿segura que no…? ¿Qué no quieres un poco?" -dijo refiriéndose al alcohol-

"no… estoy bien así" -dijo Perla, que comenzaba a incomodarle un poco Roberto-

"¿Qué tal si…? ¿Te enseño la casa?" -dijo Roberto, con un tono que demostraba mucha ebriedad-

"¡claro, parece genial!" -dijo perla-

Perla, no sabía algo, que Roberto era de los peores mala copa que pudiera haber nacido, pero no porque fuera muy pesado, eso era aunque estuviera sobrio, el problema era que hacia cosas estúpidas, muy estúpidas…

Roberto, tomo a Perla del ala y fue al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones…

"¡creo que esa era ella!" -dijo Blu-

"¡perfecto! ¡Vamos!"

"¡no espera!" -dijo Blu, mientras era jalado del ala entre la multitud-

Mientras…

"y… esta es la habitación de mis padres…" -dijo Roberto, que estaba detrás de Perla-

Era un cuarto amplio con una cama matrimonial…

Perla había dado unos pasos dentro de la habitación, Roberto se había quedado detrás, un ave paso y le dijo…

"quiero que cuides la puerta"

"¡claro! ¡Solo porque esta fiesta es épica!" -dijo el ave sin preguntar, aunque también estaba bastante borracha-

"sigamos vien… ¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Perla que volteo para salir de la habitación, pero Roberto tapaba la puerta-

Roberto no dijo nada y empujo a Perla de forma muy bruta hacia la cama…

"¿PERO QUE CARAJOS HACES?" -dijo Perla en la cama-

Roberto, no desaprovecho y se posó sobre Perla, dejándola sin escapatoria.

"jeje… ¡vamos a divertirnos!" -dijo Roberto de forma pervertida-

Roberto comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente a Perla…

"¿QUÉ HACES? ¡SUELTAME POR FAVOR!" -grito Perla-

Mientras, en el pasillo…

"parece que son algo fanáticos de la cultura oriental…" -dijo Gustave, viendo la decoración del pasillo, que constaba de muchas cosas japonesas y chinas-

"¿oyes eso?" -dijo Blu-

"creo que… son gritos…" -dijo Gustave-

En el cuarto...

Roberto ya le había quitado toda la ropa a Perla por la fuerza, esta estaba llorando y gritando del terror…

"¡NO QUIERO! ¡POR FAVOR DEJAME!"

"¡Claro que no te voy a dejar hermosura!" -dijo Roberto, tomando a Perla del cuello para evitar que se moviera más, esto solo la aterro mucho más-

"AAHHH ¡AUXILO!"

"¡cállate!" -dijo Roberto antes de darle una bofetada a Perla- "¡eres mía y hago lo que quiera contigo!"

Perla, lloraba con todas sus fuerzas…

Mientras…

"¡alguien está llorando!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡Parece que está ahí!" -dijo Blu, señalando la puerta custodiada por el guacamayo amarillo que Roberto había encargado-

Ambos se acercaron discretamente, y escucharon los gritos claramente, de una hembra siendo violada…

"¿deberíamos hacer algo?" -dijo Gustave, sin imaginar que era Perla-

"¿crees que si?" -dijo Blu-

Mientras…

"¡TE RUEGO QUE ME SUELTES!" -grito Perla-

"oh ¿Por qué yo haría eso?" -dijo Roberto, que había terminado de desnudarse para comenzar-

Roberto puso la punta de su miembro en la intimidad de Perla…

Perla entumeció el cuerpo, y lloro con más fuerza…

P.P "va a doler… ¡va a doler mucho!"

Perla intentaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía, perder su virginidad de forma forzada y dolorosa…

Mientras…

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Corre Blu!" -dijo Gustave, que no pensó muy bien en ese momento, y tacleo al guacamayo en la puerta, dejando el camino libre-

P.B "¿estás loco? Tranquilo… ¡tienes que hacer algo que valga la pena al menos una vez!"

Blu, saco valor de lo más recóndito de su ser, corrió y abrió la puerta…

La escena no era nada grata, dos aves desnudas sobre la cama, una llorando, con una expresión de sufrimiento mientras es ahorcada, y la otra con una sonrisa pervertida, preparándose para dar la primera embestida…

"¡NO NO NO POR FAVOR!" -grito Perla en un último esfuerzo-

Blu no lo pensó, y se abalanzo sobre Roberto, tirándolo a un lado de la cama antes de que cometiera la atrocidad….

Cayeron al suelo, Roberto tenía la espalda contra el piso y Blu estaba sobre él.

"¡TE DIJO QUE NO!" -dijo Blu antes de golpear a Roberto-

Mientras…

El guacamayo golpeo y aparto a Gustave hasta el otro lado del pasillo, este quedo con la espalda contra la pared…

El guacamayo se acercaba amenazadoramente, dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida…

P.G "vamos… piensa…" -pensó mirando el pasillo-

Gustave tuvo un golpe de suerte muy grande, junto a él, había un estante con varias Katanas en el…

P.G "¡bendita cultura japonesa!"

Gustave, tomo la primera que alcanzo, la desenfundo y amenazo con ella al ave…

"¡Atrás! ¡Tome clases de Kendo en vacaciones! ¡La maestra era fea así que si puse atención!" -amenazo Gustave-

El guacamayo se asustó un momento, pero el fanatismo de la familia de Roberto por la cultura oriental le jugó en contra a Gustave.

Justo en paralelo al mueble del que Gustave tomo la espada, había otro junto al ave…

El ave tomo una katana….

P.G "¡estúpida cultura japonesa!"

El ave, ataco a Gustave con la espada, este esquivo el ataque, tenía ventaja, él estaba sobrio y tenía más o menos idea de cómo manejar una espada…

"¡AAAAHHHH!" -grito Gustave, antes de salir corriendo a las escaleras-

Cuando casi terminaba de bajar las escaleras, el guacamayo lo tomo de la cola y se preparaba para atacarlo con la espada…

El instinto de supervivencia de Gustave, salió a flote…

Gustave pateo con mucha fuerza la cara del guacamayo, lo que lo libero unos segundos, rodando por el piso de la sala…

Ambos terminaron en el centro de la sala, todas las aves presentes, hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellos.

"¡no me esperaba eso! ¡PELEA PELEA PELEA!"

P.G "¡¿Cómo mierda termine en esto?!"

El guacamayo ataco, y Gustave se defendió e intento devolver el ataque, a nadie del público parecía importarle que le cortaran la cabeza a alguien….

El hecho de estar en peligro, hizo que Gustave pudiera defenderse habilidosamente…

Mientras…

Roberto pateo a Blu en el estómago, esto lo alejo, luego perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón frente a un buró…

"¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE TRAJO AQUÍ?!" -grito Roberto-

Blu, vio una botella de perfume relativamente grande, la tomo y la escondió detrás de su espalda…

"¡ahora te mueres!" -dijo Roberto, levantando a Blu por la ropa-

Blu, aprovecho y rompió la botella en la cabeza de Roberto, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Mierda!" -dijo Blu sorprendido de lo que acababa de lograr-

Perla seguía llorando en la cama, estaba en shock…

Blu, corrió, la levanto y la jalo del ala hasta el pasillo, Perla no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco corría al ritmo que Blu…

Cuando llegaron a la sala, vieron la riña entre Gustave y el guacamayo…

Gustave estaba en el suelo, bloqueando los feroces ataques del ave, pero el instinto, combinado con la furia lo ayudo de una forma un poco más violenta.

Gustave, pateo con mucha fuerza al ave, haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás hasta chocar con una barra de madera…

Gustave se levantó, corrió hacia el ave y clavo con fuerza la espada en su ala, clavándola a la barra de madera…

"AAAAHHHH MIERDA" -grito el ave por el dolor-

"¡oh mierda que hice!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡no hay tiempo!" -dijo Blu, corriendo en la sala, jalando a Perla y Gustave-

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver a la chica más atractiva de la escuela, corriendo sin ropa en la sala de la casa…

Blu y Perla subieron al asiento trasero **(sé que los Lamborghinis no tienen pero usen la imaginación)** y Gustave acelero saliendo de ahí…

Todos dentro de la fiesta tenían cara de impresión, incluso la música se había silenciado, lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos del ave…

"esta… es…. ¡LA MEJOR FIESTA DE TODAS!" -grito un ave entre las presentes-

Gustave conducía respirando agitadamente… Perla seguía llorando amargamente, del lado opuesto del asiento que Blu…

"paremos aquí… necesito refrescarme…" -dijo Gustave, que paro frente a una gasolinera-

Nadie dijo nada, Gustave bajo del auto, entro al baño y se mojó la cara, su primera fiesta había sido algo traumaste…

Perla, lloraba casi acurrucada con la puerta del auto...

"cu… cúbrete con esto…" -dijo Blu mientras pasaba una manta que estaba en el auto a Perla, esta se cubrió la espalda y el pecho-

A Blu le rompía el corazón ver al ave de la que estaba enamorado en ese estado, intenso tomar valor, y acerco un ala intentando abrazarla…

Perla noto esto, y se abalanzo sobre Blu, abrazándolo con ambas alas y llorando en su pecho.

P.B "oh Dios oh Dios oh Dios…. Hormonas, no quiero accidentes ¿sí?"

Blu, movió las alas tímidamente y abrazo a Perla…

La escena era inimaginable, una de las aves más nerd de la escuela, abrazando al ave más hermosa de la escuela ¡desnuda!

"t… tranquila… y…. Ya paso" -dijo Blu, intentando tranquilizar a Perla-

"snif… gracias…" -sollozo Perla-

"n… no hay de que" -dijo Blu con mucha timidez-

Perla seguía llorando, aunque ya sin tanta fuerza.

Blu tomo un poco de seguridad…

"ya… no llores" -dijo levantando suavemente el rostro de Perla para mirarla a los ojos- "tienes unos ojos muy hermosos como para llenarlos de lágrimas" -dijo mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas-

Blu, no se había enterado que le había hecho un piropo muy lindo…

P.P "no puede ser…. ¡es el idiota del estacionamiento! ¡Y el que me empujo en la calle!"

Perla, solo intento dejar de llorar, pero seguía sollozando…

"yo… iré a ver qué pasa con Gu..." -iba a decir Blu-

"¡no! Snif… Por favor no te vayas" -sollozo Perla apretando el abrazo-

"es… está bien… me quedo…"

Perla estaba muy asustada, lo mejor que podía tener era compañía…

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 3!**

**¿Se lo esperaban?...**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	4. Se ve de lejos

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Aviso de antemano, que la fecha exacta cuando salgo de viaje es este miércoles 26, y regresare el domingo 30, por lo que no habrá ninguna actualización durante ese tiempo…**

**Conforme a lo del Facebook, acabo de hacer un perfil, pero como había dicho hace ya tiempo en una anotación… yo no soy muy pendiente de mis perfiles sociales, prácticamente solo uso Facebook por el chat, así que será más que nada un medio en el que puedan molestarme en tiempo real XD.**

**Y el nombre de este es "Gulugoba Barrera" sin comillas obviamente, el nombre todavía está pendiente y acepto sugerencias XD, mi perfil personal se llama Gulugoba Gustavo, ahí NO aceptare a nadie, así que ni lo busquen XD, tengo la misma foto de perfil que aquí…**

**Y decidí des jubilar mi iPhone para esta tarea…**

**Yo: "¡IPHONE!"**

**IPhone: "¿¡qué quieres!? ¿¡Que no ves que estoy agotando la vida de mi batería!?"**

**Yo: "iba a decirte que te devuelvo al servicio…"**

**IPhone: "¿en serio? ¡¿Volveré a ser ese Smartphone que puede facilitar las tareas de la vida cotidiana, de una manera moderna y eficiente?!"**

**Yo: "mmmm no precisamente, serás un beeper que me de notificaciones de esa cuenta de Facebook, por lo demás seguirás igual de inútil"**

**IPhone: "¡SOY UN PUTO IPHONE! ¿Y VAS A USARME DE BEEPER?"**

**Yo: "y de despertador cuando mi iPod no tenga batería…"**

**IPhone: "¡¿Por qué quieres a ese estúpido iPod más que a mí?! ¡¿Por qué nunca escribes Fics conmigo?!" *se pone a llorar***

**Yo: "¡ya cállate y ven para que active las notificaciones, y haga el servicio!"**

**IPhone: "yo no necesit… espera… ¿Qué haces con ese Cutter? ¡NOOOO!"**

**Si todo esto acaba de pasar, así fue como mi iPhone se convirtió de una masa de materia inútil, a una masa de materia que me avisa cuando alguien toca esa cuenta XD.**

**Así que ya saben, mándenme sus solicitudes y mensajes, y díganme si dejo ese nombre o lo cambio. (Es el único que me aceptaba ya que pide un nombre "Real")**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Se ve de lejos.**

Blu seguía abrazando a Perla…

Perla aún seguía muy asustada, pero Blu la tranquilizaba y le daba consuelo…

Blu estaba muy emocionado de poder estar con el ave de la que se había enamorado desde el primer momento, pero no en estas circunstancias…

Perla comenzaba a sentir algo por Blu…

Gustave regreso, con el "cabello" algo húmedo y ya se había puesto sus lentes.

"¿estás bien?" -pregunto Gustave mientras entraba al auto, y miraba a Perla con cierta preocupación-

Perla, dejo de sollozar un momento y afirmo con la cabeza, hizo un esfuerzo mental por tranquilizarse, luego soltó a Blu y se apartó un poco, comenzó a respirar profundamente para dejar de sollozar…

Gustave, arranco el auto y comenzó a conducir.

Blu, noto que en el lado izquierdo de la cara de Perla, el lado que había recargado en su pecho, tenía una pequeña herida por la bofetada que le pego Roberto…

"¡¿Ese cabrón te golpeo?!" -exclamo Blu con enojo mientras revisaba delicadamente la cara de Perla-

"snif… no es nada" -dijo sollozo Perla apartando las alas de Blu-

"¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¡Ese cobarde te golpeo!" -exclamo Blu-

P.P "¿Por qué le preocupo tanto? ¿Por qué me salvo en primer lugar? Yo no lo habría hecho, te salvo… no seas antipática por una vez…"

"disculpa, ¿Dónde vives?" -pregunto Gustave- "te llevare a tu casa"

Perla dio la dirección, Blu seguía enfurecido internamente porque Perla hubiera sido golpeada…

"o… oye" -dijo Blu, que aún le aterraba hablar con Perla, aunque intentaba demostrar seguridad-

"snif… ¿sí?" -dijo Perla, haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonar grosera como acostumbraba-

"c… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -tartamudeo Blu-

"Perla snif… me llamo Perla"

P.B "es hermoso…."

"Lindo nombre…" -dijo Gustave, al darse cuenta que Blu se había quedado sin palabras-

"y snif… ¿Cómo se llaman?" -pregunto Perla-

"m… me…. Me llamo…. Me llamo Blu"

"y yo soy Gustave"

"¿Por qué?" -pregunto Perla-

"es germánico, es la forma francesa de decir Gusta…" -iba a decir Gustave-

"quiero decir snif…. ¿Por qué entraste?" -pregunto hacia a Blu-

"yo…. Bueno…" -Blu no sabía de qué forma responder-

"¿es aquí?" -dijo Gustave señalando una casa por la ventana-

"si snif… si es aquí"

Blu fue salvado de ese momento incomodo…

Perla era cubierta en su mayoría por la manta, por lo que pudieron bajar del auto sin llamar mucho la atención…

Gustave se despidió y los espero en el auto…

Blu toco la puerta, Arturo fue el que salió…

"¡Perla nos tenías preocupados a….! ¿Qué paso?" -dijo con preocupación al notar el estado de Perla-

"ammmm este…." -Blu intentaba encontrar palabras para explicarlo-

"no snif… yo lo explico…" -dijo Perla, notando el nerviosismo de Blu- "gracias snif…." -dijo Perla, antes de entrar a la casa, Arturo le dedico una mirada de desconfianza a Blu y luego cerró la puerta-

No fue una despedida como Blu la esperaba.

Blu regreso y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto…

"me siento tan mal por ella" -dijo Blu-

"¡siéntete bien! mira, no soy hembra, pero apuesto a que no se debe sentir muy bien cuando te hacen "eso" a la fuerza" -dijo Gustave- "¡la salvamos de ser violada, y te apuesto que eso hará que sienta algo más por ti!"

"entonces sería mi novia por agradecimiento, no porque ella quisiera" -dijo Blu-

"no, me refiero a que ahora sabe que tú la aprecias, y que harías una locura por ella ¿me equivoco?"

"lo volvería a hacer…" -dijo Blu-

"¡exacto! Y cuenta en que volveré a pelar con Katanas para ayudarte" -dijo Gustave en tono bromista-

Gustave llevo a Blu a su casa y el regreso a la suya…

En la casa de Perla…

"snif… ¿no están mamá y papá?" -pregunto Perla-

"no, salieron hace un rato, pero dime ¿Qué paso?" -dijo Arturo sentando a Perla en el sillón- "¿Por qué vienes desnuda después de una fiesta? No me digas que ya no eres vir…"

"no… pero… pero casi" -dijo Perla, entristeciéndose por el amargo recuerdo-

"¡¿Qué?!"

"intentaron snif…. casi…. Yo….. "

"¡dilo!"

"¡casi me violan!" -exclamo Perla, rompiendo en llanto de nuevo-

"¿oigan que está pasando?" -dijo Andrea, entrando a la sala-

Arturo estaba abrazando a Perla, así que le hizo una señal a Andrea para que lo hiciera también…

Andrea no pregunto y abrazo cariñosamente a su hermana.

Ese viernes de "fiesta" casi llegaba a su fin, Perla no podía levantar cargos porque técnicamente no "había pasado nada"

Pasó el fin de semana, y Perla asistió a clases, con un poco de nervios…

"eso…. Es horrible" -dijo Enya, que estaba hablando con Perla durante el receso- "no creí que… Roberto fuera capaz de algo así"

"pues lo fue el desgraciado…." -dijo Perla-

Perla estuvo todo el día al pendiente de toparse a Roberto lo menos posible.

"aun no me creo que el nerd de Blu te haya salvado, ¡si es un tarado!" -dijo Enya-

"¡no le digas eso!" -dijo Perla, que no comprendía muy bien porque defendía a Blu-

"lo siento, pero ¿sabes? Deberías agradecerles en condiciones" -dijo Enya-

"t… ¿tú crees?"

"Tal vez no sea un tarado, pero se nota que te quiere…." -dijo Enya-

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"voltea a la derecha"

A la derecha de Perla, un poco alejada estaba la mesa donde Blu y Gustave solían sentarse a conversar, Blu miraba a Perla, embobado con su belleza…

Cuando Perla volteo, Blu se percató de esto y giro la cabeza "discretamente"

Perla, tomo valor e intento ignorar su desprecio hacia los nerds, se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de Blu y Gustave.

"h... ola" -dijo Perla- "¿p... Puedo sentarme aquí?"

Blu, sentía los nervios de su vida….

"s… si…." -dijo Blu, mientras le acercaba caballerosamente una silla-

"yo…. Quería agradecerles, por lo del otro día…" -Perla noto que Blu la miraba fijamente, por lo que dijo instintivamente algo que ya estaba acostumbrada a usar- "mis ojos están aquí"

"s… son hermosos…" -dijo Blu-

Perla no se lo creía, Blu de verdad estaba mirándola a los ojos, y no escaneando sus caderas o algo por el estilo…

P.P "Blu de verdad es un macho distinto…"

"lo… lo siento es que… perdón" -dijo Perla por el malentendido- "volviendo al tema, no saben lo mucho que me alegro saber que seguía siendo virgen al final del día jeje" -dijo Perla con una risa nerviosa- "yo… creí que invitarlos a esa fiesta fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, y me doy cuenta que fue todo lo contrario"

Perla hacia un gran esfuerzo por ser amable…

"y… perdón por todo lo que te dije Blu, en serio lo siento" -dijo Perla, algo avergonzada-

"n… no pasa nada" -dijo Blu, que estaba muy atontado-

"g… gracias, por ser mis amigos….." -dijo Perla, antes de irse-

P.P "se preocupa por mí, mucho, creo que comienzo a… ¿quererlo? No lo sé…"

Cuando Perla se fue, Gustave hablo.

"¿oíste eso? ¡Nos dijo amigos! Eso significa que ya avanzaste un paso"

"de seguro solo lo hace por no ser malagradecida" -dijo Blu, entristeciéndose-

"¡no seas pesimista! De seguro ella también siente algo por ti"

"claro que no… es un amor imposible…." -dijo Blu-

"no es imposible, nada lo es, si te das cuenta ella es de las aves más enojonas y desconfiadas de la escuela, pero vino y nos dio las gracias, ¿no es un avance?"

-suspiro- "como me encantaría que tuvieras razón"

Cuando termino el receso, todos fueron a los salones, Blu no podía evitar distraerse cuando Perla estaba cerca, el profesor Rafael noto esto…

"y esa es la tarea, deben entregarla el jueves" -dijo Rafael-

"¡pero es enorme!"

Efectivamente, era una tarea enorme…

"ya ya, solo háganla ¿sí? ya pueden salir, excepto usted Gunderson"

Blu se asustó un poco porque el profesor lo detuviera…

Rafael espero a que todos salieran…

"¿h… hice al… algo malo?" -dijo Blu con nervios mientras Rafael se acercaba a su pupitre-

Rafael cambio su tono de maestro a uno todavía más amigable…

"tranquilo, solo quería hablarte de algo que he notado"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"tu… sientes digamos mmmm "Algo" ¿por esta chica…. Perla?"

"¿Qué? ¡No como cree!" -dijo Blu, intentando ocultar la obvia realidad-

"ósea que si"

"¿Cómo lo supo?" -dijo Blu algo avergonzado-

"se nota desde lejos hijo… solo quería darte un consejo, ¡no le tengas miedo! Solo dile lo que sientes…"

"pero… ¿Cómo hago eso?" -dijo Blu-

"mmm un ejemplo, dime que te gusta de ella, con confianza"

"todo, toda ella es…. Perfecta" -dijo Blu, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos-

"bueno, ¿Qué te gusta de su físico?"

"sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules que cada vez que me mira, siento que entra en mi alma…"

"¡a eso me refiero! Tienes que decirle esas cosas que tu sientes con esto" -dijo Rafael tocando el pecho de Blu-

"¿mi pecho?"

"¡no! Tu corazón…" -dijo Rafael- "mira, yo ya tuve una idea, para ayudarte, vi que tu amigo te ha estado ayudando con esto, solo espera y veras"

Rafael, le dio salida a Blu, que seguía pensativo…

P.B "lo que siento en el corazón… ¿Cuál será la idea del profesor? ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?"

"¿para qué te retuvo el profesor?" -pregunto Gustave, que estaba esperándolo-

"gracias por esperarme, me retuvo por…."

P.B "¿afectara en algo si le digo?"  
"Por una duda que tuve el otro día…" -mintió Blu-

Gustave se extrañó un momento, aunque no era algo muy raro…

P.B "¿tengo si quiera oportunidad con Perla? No sé si sea cierto lo que dice Gustave, o si solo lo hace para hacerme sentí bien, pero como desearía que fuera cierto"

Blu no confiaba mucho en sí mismo, no era muy optimista al respecto…

"creo que el profesor se pasó un poco con ese trabajo ¿no crees?" -comento Gustave- "¿Blu?"

"¿ah? ¿Qué? Si" -dijo Blu, que seguía algo perdido en sus pensamientos-

"Blu, ¿sigues pensando en Perla?"

"no me la saco de la cabeza" -dijo Blu-

"pues, creo que estás enamorado de verdad, mañana será otro día, otra oportunidad de dar otro paso, por ahora despéjate un poco" -dijo Gustave-

"si tú lo dices"

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 4!**

**Ya saben, Facebook manejado por el iPhone baboso: Gulugoba Barrera**

**En serio necesito sugerencias para el nombre XD…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen Review!**


	5. Valor

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**No tengo nada en especial que decir, así que comencemos!**

**Gracias y por favor dejen Review!**

* * *

**Valor**

Gustave llevaba a Blu a su casa, Blu estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, en lugar de copiloto como siempre lo hacía, esto era algo raro, pero Gustave no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Blu, vio una funda alargada en el respaldo del asiento de Gustave, que no había notado la última vez….

"¿y esto para qué es?" -dijo Blu, tomando y examinando la funda negra-

"una Katana…" -dijo Gustave, sin preocuparse mucho por el hecho de tener una Katana guardada en el respaldo de su asiento-

"¿¡Para que carajos tienes una Katana en el respaldo?!" -dijo Blu sorprendido-

"desde la fiesta me di cuenta que no soy tan malo manejando una espada como pensaba, así que la compre por internet, ¿de algo servirá algún día no?" -dijo Gustave, pensando un poco en lo que podría hacer con ella-

"siento que es un poco…. Extremista" -dijo Blu-

"naaaa… ¡edemas esta pulida y brilla!" -dijo Gustave con emoción-

Blu dejo la espada en su lugar, con delicadeza, le daba un poco de miedo sostenerla…

"te digo algo…" -dijo Blu en un tono más serio-

"¿Qué ocurre?" -dijo Gustave con preocupación por el tono que usaba Blu-

"el profesor, no me detuvo por una duda, me dijo algo sobre Perla…" -dijo Blu con cierta vergüenza-

"¿paso algo malo con ella? Eres mi mejor amigo, puedes decirme" -dijo Gustave, intentando darle confianza a Blu-

"no, nada malo, me dijo que…. que iba a ayudarme…" -dijo Blu, con cierta confusión-

"¿Cómo que ayudarte?"

"si… con…. Con lo de Perla…"

"¡eso es bueno! solo esperemos que no termine como su esposa…" -dijo Gustave, bromeando para intentar salir de la seriedad-

"si, pero aun así la amaría…" -dijo Blu, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos-

Al día siguiente…

Rafael entro al salón, tenía la sonrisa y la buena actitud que lo caracterizaba…

"hola jóvenes, estuve pensando un poco y…. tengo una propuesta" -dijo Rafael, mientras ponía sus cosas en el escritorio designado para los profesores-

Los alumnos escucharon con atención…

"bien, como sabrán el trabajo que les deje, es para el jueves y pensé que no es suficiente, así que deben hacerlo el doble de largo"

"¡Ay no profesor ¿Qué le pasa?!" -exclamaron los alumnos-

"Hey Hey no me dejaron terminar, la propuesta es que el trabajo será más grande, pero el plazo se extiende una semana y… será en equipos de tres, ¿Qué opinan?"

Era una propuesta muy considerable, una semana más y en equipo hacia el trabajo mucho más fácil, así que aceptaron casi sin pensar…

"¡perfecto! Pero yo elijo los equipos" -dijo Rafael, tomando una lista, donde había varios nombres-

Empezó a decir los equipos que había preparado…

"equipo número 5, Gunderson, Hegewisch y usted señorita" -dijo Rafael, señalando a Perla con el ala-

"¿QUE?" -exclamo Perla-

Perla, se sentía agradecida por lo que Blu hizo por ella, pero lo tomaba como un favor de una vez y ya, nada más, fuera de eso, seguía siendo odiosa y evitaba a Blu…

"P… pero..." -dijo Perla-

"nada de peros, así son los equipos" -dijo Rafael-

P.B "creo que ya entendí la ayuda del profesor…"

Las clases terminaron, Blu y Gustave estaban esperando a Perla en el auto de Gustave…

"¡vamos a mi casa a hacer el trabajo!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡vamos!" -dijo Blu, mientras abría la puerta para que Perla entrara-

P.P "no se pasen…"

Perla, aviso a sus hermanos, a Arturo le alegro que Perla fuera a algún lado que no fuera una fiesta, así que no puso peros….

Perla subió de mala gana…

"h... hola" -dijo Blu, haciendo espacio para que Perla se sentara, al mismo tiempo que volvía a ponerse nervioso-

"hola…" -dijo Perla, algo antipática- "escucha, somos amigos, equipo ¡Y YA!" -

Perla intentaba establecer límites con Blu, limites muy altos.

Blu, se sorprendió y se entristeció un poco, parecía que todo lo que Perla había demostrado, era gratitud, no significaba nada para ella…

Gustave se sintió mal por Blu, y arranco el auto, llegaron a su casa…

"hola mamá, papá, traje a unos amigos porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo ¿no hay problema verdad?"

"c… claro que no" -dijo Bernard, que seguía impresionado por el hecho de que Gustave tuviera amigos tan rápidamente-

"¡genial"

Los tres entraron al cuarto de Gustave, y prepararon un espacio para comenzar…

Blu, hacia su parte de la tarea, pero era muy obvio mientras veía a Perla…

"¿Qué ves?" -dijo Perla, incomodándose-

Blu, agito la cabeza nerviosamente…

Gustave noto que la forma de Blu para conquistar a Perla, no era muy buena, solo incomodaba a Perla con su mirada embobada…

Gustave le hizo señas a Blu para que hiciera algo aparte de mirar a Perla.

"¡Dilo!" -susurro Gustave en el oído de Blu-

Blu solo afirmo ligeramente con la cabeza, tomo mucho valor...

Volteo hacia Perla, abrió el pico y la miro…

"¿Qué sucede?" -pregunto Perla extrañada-

Cuando Perla miro a los ojos a Blu, no tuvo el valor suficiente como para articular si quiera una palabra…

Perla, espero unos instantes, y volteo con una expresión de incomodidad a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

P.P "es tan tierno cuando se pone nervioso… ¿Por qué pienso eso? ¿Por qué me agrada aunque actúa como un tonto? Pero un tonto agradable, ¡No! no pienses eso…"

Gustave se golpeó el pico con el ala…

Llego la hora en la que tuvieron que irse, Perla se negó a que la llevaran de nuevo a casa, parecía que evitaba "relacionarse" con Blu, aunque habían quedado volverse a ver al día siguiente para terminar el trabajo…

Gustave, llevaba a Blu a su casa, estaban conversando sobre lo sucedido…

"avanzamos bastante, mañana seguro terminamos el trabajo" -dijo Gustave-

"si… claro…" -dijo Blu, algo triste por el ridículo que hizo con Perla-

"oye… debes tener valor al hablarle, ella siente algo por ti, te lo aseguro" -dijo Gustave, intentando animar a Blu-

"¿Qué no la has oído? ¡Ella no quiere nada conmigo!" -exclamo Blu-

"te apuesto que si… ¿el profe no te dijo nada al respecto?"

"dijo que…. le dijera lo que siento…" -dijo Blu, recordando la conversación con Rafael-

"¡ahí está la clave! ¡Dile lo que sientes!"

"no es tan fácil…"

"Tal vez no lo sea, ¡pero si la amas debes hacerlo!"

"y que tal si… ¿solo es un amor de jóvenes? Algo pasajero…" -dijo Blu deprimiéndose-

"¡claro que no! bueno… tu dime, tu eres el enamorado"

"la amo con toda el alma…"

Gustave dejo a Blu en su casa, y el regreso a la suya, otro día había terminado…

Al día siguiente, fueron a la escuela como era de esperarse, Gustave recogió a Blu y llegaron como cualquier día, aunque no era cualquier día…

"¡Gunderson pon atención!" -dijo Eva, notando que Blu estaba pensativo-

Blu, volteo rápidamente hacia Eva…

"eso está mejor…" -dijo Eva, regresando a su clase-

"¿Qué te pasa?" -susurro Gustave a Blu-

"es ella, tiene algo" -susurro Blu, refiriéndose a Perla-

Perla, estaba con la cabeza recargada en una ala, mientras jugaba con su lápiz con la otra, tenía una cara triste…

"¡GUNDERSON! ¡FUERA DE MI CLASE!" -grito Eva con enojo-

"¡pero!"

"¡AHORA!"

Blu salió del salón, apretando el pico y susurrándole cosas a Eva.

En los pasillos de la escuela, había bancas entre los casilleros, así que Blu se sentó ahí a esperar que la clase terminara…

Paso un rato…

"profesora" -dijo Perla-

"¿Qué?" -dijo Eva con su tono grosero-

"¿puedo ir al baño?"

Perla preguntaba más que nada por miedo a la profesora, algunos profesores los dejaban salir sin preguntar…

"les diré algo, si quieren salir, salgan ¡no interrumpan mi clase! ¿Quieren salir a pajearse en el baño? ¡Háganlo!"

Perla, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y salió sin interrumpir.

Blu, vio a Perla salir del salón, lo que vio después fue lo que lo asusto…

Roberto, pensó que sería un buen momento para hablar con Perla, así que se levantó de su asiento y la siguió…

Gustave vio lo sucedido…

P.G "hay no…."

Blu, vio a Roberto salir tras Perla, este al parecer no lo vio sentado.

Blu intento controlar su enojo hacia él, no tenía oportunidad…

"¡oye preciosa!" -dijo Roberto, caminando más rápidamente para alcanzar a Perla-

Perla, sintió miedo, pero al mismo tiempo enojo…

Roberto la alcanzo y la giro de un hombro…

"¡ALEJATE DE MI!" -grito Perla-

"¡tranquila! ¡Déjame hablar!" -dijo Roberto- "solo quiero charlar con mi novia"

"¡YO NO SOY TU NOVIA DESGRACIADO!"

"déjame explicar lo que paso…."

"¡TU QUISISTE VIOLARME COBARDE! ¡ESO FUE LO QUE PAS….!"

Perla fue interrumpida por una bofetada de Roberto…

"¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! ¡NADIE ME HABLA ASI! ¿COMPRENDES? ¡NADIE!" -dijo Roberto, con enojo, tenía muy mal genio-

Roberto comenzó a acorralar a Perla contra los casilleros…

"n… no me hagas daño…" -dijo Perla, comenzando a aterrarse-

Roberto estaba inundado por el enojo, no pensaba con mucha claridad….

"tú eres mi hembra…. Y yo hago contigo lo que quiera" -dijo Roberto acercándose amenazadoramente-

Blu, solo miraba desde lejos con temor…

P.B "¡qué hago que hago! ¡Si lo enfrento me mata! Pero no permitiré que maltrate a Perla ¡la abofeteo!"

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Blu ya estaba caminando hacia Roberto…

"¡ALEJATE!" -grito Perla, casi entrando en llanto-

Esto solo enfureció más a Roberto, que empujo a Perla con fuerza, haciendo que se golpeara contra los casilleros.

"¡NO ME GRITES!"

Perla rompió en llanto por el terror…

"¡DEJA DE LLORAR!" -grito Roberto, mientras levantaba el ala para darle otra bofetada-

"¡HEY DEJALA!" -grito Blu, interponiéndose entre Roberto y Perla-

Blu le dio un empujón a Roberto, que lo mando unos pasos atrás…

Gustave, escucho los gritos de Blu desde el salón, más bien, todos escucharon pero a Eva no le importaba, por lo que siguió con su clase…

Roberto, rio ligeramente al ver a Blu defendiendo a Perla…

"jeje ¿es un chiste?"

"¡DEJALA EN PAZ!" -grito Blu-

Perla, estaba aterrada, pero al mismo tiempo impresionada por el riesgo que Blu estaba tomando por ella.

"¿quieres pelear? ¡Pelea!" -dijo Roberto poniéndose en posición para pelear-

P.B "lo hago por amor…. Me va a matar, pero valdrá la pena"

Blu, se puso en posición defensiva frente a Perla…

"¡se están peleando afuera!" -dijo un ave en el salón-

Todos los alumnos salieron del salón para presenciar la masacre en los pasillos, Gustave salió con preocupación…

Roberto, se desesperó por esperar un ataque de Blu.

"¡ATACA!"

Roberto tomo a Blu del cuello y lo lanzo con fuerza a los casilleros del otro lado del pasillo.

Blu quedo con la espalda pegada al suelo, el golpe había sido muy fuerte y lo había dejado muy aturdido, Roberto se acercó y comenzó a patear a Blu en la cara y el estómago.

"¡ESTO TE ENSEÑARA A NO METERTE CONMIGO!"

Roberto estaba masacrando a Blu, llego un momento en el que este empezó a escupir sangre…

Era una escena horrible, pero nadie quería meterse, y Eva seguía en el salón…

Gustave al ver la sangre, se asustó y se dio cuenta que la vida de Blu de verdad estaba en peligro…

P.G "fue una buena vida….."

Gustave, corrió entre la gente y se lanzó sobre Roberto, apartándolo de Blu…

"¡YA DEJALO INFELIZ!" -dijo Gustave mientras forcejeaba con Roberto-

Roberto le dio una patada en el estómago, luego el dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que le quito los lentes y lo tiro de espaldas al suelo.

Eva, creía que era una riña de alumnos sin importancia, pero miro hacia fuera de reojo y vio la gravedad del asunto, era hora de intervenir…

"¡OIGAN USTEDES!" -Grito Eva mientras se acercaba- "¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES?!"

"¡NO SE META VIEJA!" -grito Roberto-

La palabra "vieja", enfureció a Eva.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME VIEJA MOCOSO PENDEJO!"

"¿MOCOSO? ¡TENGO 9!" -dijo Roberto-

Roberto había reprobado varias veces…

"¿9 eh? Eso significa que eres mayor de edad…" -dijo Eva, mientras actuaba como si se distrajera- "¿me pasas eso?" -dijo señalando una pequeña maseta con una flor que estaba cerca de una ventana-

Uno de los alumnos le paso la maceta.

Roberto no entendía lo que quería hacer.

Eva lo miro con una cara seria, y en un movimiento rápido le rompió la maceta en la cabeza para luego lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo sin parar en la cara…

"¡¿NO ES BONITO EH?!" -grito Eva mientras golpeaba a Roberto-

Roberto, no se había dado cuenta de la paliza que le estaba metiendo Eva, que al parecer sabia pelear bastante bien, ya que no le daba oportunidad de defenderse…

"¡¿EVA QUE CARAJOS HACES?!" -Grito Rafael, que pasaba por los pasillos-

"¡ROMPIENDOLE LA CARA A ESTE INFELIZ CARIÑO!" -respondió Eva sin dejar de golpear-

Rafael se acercó y aparto a su esposa, Roberto ya se había quedado inconsciente…

Rafael forcejeaba con su esposa, Gustave tomo sus lentes y se acercó a Blu…

"Blu… BLU ¿estás bien?" -pregunto mientras lo movía para llamar su atención-

"si… bueno no tanto" -dijo Blu, muy adolorido-

La clase de Eva era la última en el horario de ese día, por lo que sonó la campana en ese momento…

"vámonos de aquí" -dijo Gustave, mientras ayudaba a Blu para que se levantara-

Blu se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, no estaba herido gravemente, pero tenía muchos moretones y un ojo morado, además del pico algo ensangrentado, Gustave solo tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla.

Perla seguía llorando, estaba en shock por lo que acababa de ver, pero corrió detrás de Blu y Gustave, aunque no sabía bien porque.

"¿puedes, no llevarme a casa?" -dijo Blu mientras subía al auto de Gustave-

"¿Por qué?" -dijo Gustave extrañado-

"porque no quiero que le dé un infarto a mis padres…" -dijo Blu-

"está bien…"

"¡OIGAN!" -dijo Perla al llegar-

Blu, ya había puesto una pata en el auto, pero inmediatamente salió y se acercó con preocupación a Perla.

"¡Perla! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?" -dijo Blu, moviendo delicadamente la cara de Perla para ver la bofetada que le dio Roberto-

"no snif... estoy bien" -dijo Perla-

Perla buscaba una excusa para estar ahí.

P.P "¿Por qué me preocupa? Siento algo… algo por el"

"creí… que snif… ¿vamos a hacer el trabajo?" -dijo Perla, con una sonrisa forzada, pero con los ojos vidriosos por el llanto-

P.P "¡que lista eres! ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?"

Blu y Gustave se miraron confundidos, Más que nada por el hecho de que Perla quisiera ir con ellos.

"Ammmm claro... S... Sube" -dijo Blu con nerviosismo-

Gustave no dijo nada y se limitó a conducir...

Blu estaba en un extremo del asiento y Perla en el otro, Blu se quejaba en silencio cada cierto tiempo.

"Siéntense, mis padres no llegan hasta en la noche así que estamos solos" -dijo Gustave después de abrir la puerta-

Gustave se fue a otra habitación, dejando solos a Blu y Perla.

Blu seguía pensando en la expresión de tristeza que Perla tenía en clase, que ahora se combinaba con un intento de no demostrar preocupación por Blu.

"¿Perla?" -pregunto Blu-

"¿Qué pasa?" -respondió Perla rápidamente-

"¿Qué tienes?" -pregunto Blu con preocupación, refiriéndose a la obvia tristeza de Perla-

"nada snif… no tengo nada, Roberto me asusto" -mintió Perla, evitando la mirada-

"no es cierto, tú estabas así antes de salir del salón" -dijo Blu- "dime…"

"¿¡que te importa!?" -respondió Perla con su clásica antipatía-

Perla comenzaba a sentir algo por Blu, sentía amor a su preocupación, a la importancia que le daba y a lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, pero como muchos jóvenes, tenía miedo a enamorarse, sabía que sentía algo por Blu pero no quería aceptarlo y por eso solía tratarlo así…

"p… perdón" -dijo Blu, apartando la mirada, cada vez que Perla le rechazaba una conversación él se entristecía y perdía esperanzas-

P.B "no quiero que me agradezcas, no quiero que caigas de rodillas ante mí y me supliques que sea tu novio, yo te amo, quiero que tú lo sepas, que me ames también…"

Cuando Blu aparto la mirada, Perla se fijó más en su ojo morado y su pico ensangrentado, sintió algo de culpa por tratarlo tan mal después del riesgo que tomo por ella.-

-suspiro- "lo siento snif… solo no quiero hablar de ello" -dijo Perla-

"me preocupa…" -dijo Blu, intentando animar a Perla para que lo dijera-

P.P "le preocupo…"

"bueno, mis padres snif… tienen algunos problemas" -dijo perla, con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada triste-

"tranquila… las parejas se pelean todo el tiempo, de seguro se reconciliaran en un rato, tú no te preocupes" -dijo Blu, intentando animar a Perla-

Gustave, estaba tardándose a propósito para dejar a Blu el mayor tiempo posible…

Perla no parecía haberse alegrado por el comentario de Blu.

"ojala fuera así…" -dijo Perla, volviendo a apartar la mirada-

"¿hay… otra cosa?" -pregunto Blu-

-suspiro- "hoy en…. Hoy en la mañana, snif… había una solicitud de divorcio en la mesa" -dijo Perla, entristeciéndose- "mis hermanos aun no lo saben, pero... me da miedo que, que mis padres se separen"

Blu, noto que el asunto era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba…

"yo… perdón por… lo siento si no querías decirme" -dijo Blu-

"está bien snif… necesitaba decírselo a alguien" -dijo Perla, soltando algunas lágrimas-

"n… no llores…" -dijo Blu, con nervios, pero tomando valor-

Blu limpio las lágrimas de Perla, y movió su cabeza delicadamente para verla a los ojos.

"tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, como para llenarlos de lágrimas"

P.P "adoro cuando dice eso… ¿Qué? ¡Deja de pensar en el!"

Perla sonrió ligeramente, luego llego Gustave con un pequeño botiquín…

P.B "¿tanto tiempo para eso?"

"que buena paliza te dieron" -dijo Gustave, mientras limpiaba el pico de Blu-

"nos dieron, gracias por intervenir" -dijo Blu-

"no es nada, ¿para eso somos amigos no?" -respondió Gustave-

Pasaron la tarde conversando, Gustave intentaba dejar momentos en los que Blu pudiera decirle lo que siente a Perla, pero casi siempre cuando esto pasaba ambos se quedaban callados en un silencio incómodo.

A pesar de que no planeaban hacer el trabajo por lo sucedido en la escuela, lo terminaron cuando no tuvieron más que hacer…

"creo que ya es tarde… ¿puedes llevarme a casa?" -dijo Blu-

"¿siempre lo hago no?" -dijo Gustave bromeando- "Perla… ¿quieres que te lleve a ti también?"

"es… está bien"

Perla no sabía exactamente porque, pero quería estar con Blu, aunque demostrara lo contrario.

Blu se emocionó porque Perla aceptara…

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, Perla no había avisado antes de irse pero eso era lo que menos importaba…

Unas calles más adelante del camino que iban tomando, había una camioneta negra escoltada por dos autos igualmente negros.

Las aves dentro de los autos estaban vestidos, no como una mafia sino como una banda del crimen organizado…

"¿seguro que pasara por aquí?" -pregunto el ave que estaba en el asiento de conductor de la camioneta-

"pasa por aquí todos los días, tiene que pasar" -dijo el ave que estaba en el asiento de copiloto-

"señor, ahí viene" -dijo un ave que estaba en la cajuela, viendo por la ventana a un Lamborghini naranja acercándose-

"¡amartillen y prepárense!" -dijo el copiloto por una radio-

Antes de que Blu, Perla y Gustave llegaran a la zona donde estaban los autos y la camioneta, había un semáforo, que se puso en rojo, haciendo que tuvieran que parar…

En la camioneta…

"mierda, les toco el alto" -dijo un ave-

"tranquilo, llegaran aquí tarde o temprano" -dijo otra ave- "¿Qué es eso?" -dijo viendo que un ave se acercaba al auto-

Con los chicos….

Se escuchó un golpeteo en el vidrio, que hizo que Gustave diera un pequeño brinco, pero cuando miro a la derecha se convirtió en un escalofrió…

Había un ave, traía una sudadera con el gorro puesto, y un pañuelo sobre el pico, apuntaba el arma hacia Gustave a través de la ventana.

"¡bájate!" -grito el ave- "¡Te juro que disparo!"

Blu y Perla se aterraron…

Gustave, movió un poco la cabeza para ver el arma, luego el miedo se fue…

"Es de bajo calibre, y el auto está blindado" -dijo Gustave- "probablemente solo vas a estrellar el vidrio"

Se notaba que el ave no era un experto en asaltos, le temblaba el ala mientras sostenía la pistola, y sus ojos demostraban que no estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien…

"n… necesito el dinero…" -dijo el ave-

"t… tranquilo…" -dijo Gustave, notando el miedo del ave-

En la camioneta…

"¡ese idiota lo está arruinando!" -dijo un ave-

"¡vamos ya ya ya!" -dijo el copiloto, que parecía ser el líder-

La camioneta y los autos arrancaron hacia donde estaba el auto de Gustave, se pusieron de forma que los acorralaran…

"¡¿A NO VIENES SOLO EH?!" -grito Gustave comenzando a asustarse-

"¡no se quienes so….!" -iba a decir el ave, pero recibió un escopetazo en la cabeza-

El ave prácticamente se quedó sin la mitad de la cabeza, sin un ojo y podía verse el interior de su cráneo y pico, no era una escena agradable….

"AAAHHHH MIERDA" -grito Gustave, al ver tanta sangre salpicada en el vidrio de la puerta-

"¡JODER! ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?" -grito Blu-

Una de las aves se bajó de un auto, estas no tenían simples pistolas, tenía un rifle y disparo a la ventana de la parte de atrás del auto con cuidado de no lastimar a Blu y Perla, el blindaje de las ventanas no lo resistió.

El ave abrió la puerta rápidamente y saco a Perla a la fuerza…

"¡DEJAME NO!" -Grito Perla mientras forcejeaba inútilmente-

"¡DEJALA EN PAZ!" -grito Blu mientras salía del auto, pero no tardo un segundo en que un ave lo tomara igual que Perla-

"¡mire jefe! ¡Tres por uno!" -Dijo el ave que sostenía a Perla-

Gustave estaba paralizado por el terror, otra ave se acercó a la ventana, con un gran revolver que si atravesaría la ventana…

"ahora… sal de ahí antes de que te vuele la cara niño rico…" -dijo el ave-

P.G "que hago… mis amigos están en peligro, y yo también, no quieren matarnos, ya lo habrían hecho, eso significa que tengo oportunidad… no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer"

Gustave, miro al ave con miedo, luego tomo discretamente el mango de la Katana…

Gustave tuvo un arranque de valor, abrió la puerta del auto rápidamente.

La puerta golpeo al ave con fuerza en la cara **(recuerden que los Lamborghini tienen puertas de ala de gaviota)**

El ave dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sobo el pico con el ala donde no tenía el revolver…

Gustave, salió del auto con la Katana en las alas, el ave intento apuntarle con el revólver, pero Gustave hizo un ataque con la espada y cortó la "mano" del ave en la que sostenía el revolver.

Salieron chorros de sangre del ala del ave, este cayo de rodillas al suelo…

Gustave se impactó mucho por su acción.

Un ave que estaba detrás, se asustó, apunto su arma y disparo…

Una bala atravesó el hombro derecho de Gustave, haciendo que soltara la espada y cayera de espaldas al suelo….

"¡GUSTAVE!" -grito Blu-

Gustave estaba en shock, no podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba hiperventilándose por el miedo y el dolor…

"¡imbécil!" -grito el jefe- "¡NO DEBES DISPARARLE!"

"l… lo siento señ…" -dijo el ave, que todavía no se le pasaba el susto-

El jefe le disparo en la cabeza al ave, asustando a Blu y Perla.

"¡súbanlos a la camioneta!" -grito el jefe-

Las aves amarraron y amordazaron a Blu, Perla y Gustave, sin preocuparse porque este estuviera herido y llorando por el miedo y el dolor…

"que buen negocio… tus papis pagaran por ti" -dijo el jefe señalando a Gustave- "a ti te podemos vender a un burdel en Brasil" -dijo tomando el rostro de Perla y examinándola- "y tú, mmmm podríamos vender tus riñones" -dijo señalando a Blu- "solo te aviso que…. no usamos anestesia, es muy cara, por lo general el procedimiento se hace en el baño con un Cutter"

Los tres estaban aterrados, sobre todo Gustave, que se empalidecía por el miedo de morir desangrado….

"¡vámonos de aquí!"-grito el Jefe al conductor-

La camioneta se alejó, escoltada por ambos autos, hacia un rumbo desconocido para Blu, Perla y Gustave….

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 5!**

**Si no hay secuestro no es Rio XD…**

**Este es el primer capítulo que escribo después de unirme a la comunidad en Facebook!**

**Papa: "¡a nadie le importa!"**

***estruendo***

**Yo: "estúpido vegetal…"**

**Gracias y por favor dejen Review!**


	6. Salgamos de aquí

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Ya regrese de mi viaje, así que ahora si va a haber actualizaciones…**

**Valió la pena porque ¡LE GANAMOS A LOS GRINGOS!**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**Salgamos de aquí**

Bernard e Isabel estaban entrando a su mansión, venían de una fiesta que había durado hasta tarde.

"Jejeje ¡eso fue genial!" -dijo Isabel mientras entraba-

"llevas diciendo eso todo el camino, ¡pero lo fue!" -respondió Bernard-

Habían tenido una noche muy alocada, pero Isabel no quería que acabara…

"oye…. Qué tal si… ¿nos divertimos un poco?" -dijo Isabel de forma seductora mientras hacía círculos con su primaria en el pecho de Bernard-

Bernard, entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió…

"eres una traviesa…"

Bernard tomo a Isabel con las alas y la cargo hacia su habitación…

"adoro cuando haces esto…" -dijo Isabel mientras acercaba el pico para besar a su esposo-

Bernard, no dijo nada y ambos se recostaron en la cama.

Comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse cariñosamente mientras se desnudaban.

"espera" -dijo Isabel que había pensado en algo que le quito la excitación- "¿y Gus?"

Bernard se detuvo de mala gana.

"no sé, tal vez haya ido con sus amigos…" -dijo Bernard, intentando mantener el ambiente erótico-

"¿a las 2 de la mañana? No es normal cariño…" -dijo Isabel comenzando a preocuparse-

"acaba de hacer amigos, está cambiando mi amor y hay que dejarlo ser" -dijo Bernard-

Bernard se acercó para besar a Isabel y continuar, pero esta se alejó y lo miro a los ojos, en ese momento comprendió que de verdad estaba preocupada.

"está bien, ¿si lo llamo te sentirás mejor?" -dijo Bernard-

Isabel sonrió y asintió.

Bernard se levantó de la cama, tomo un teléfono y llamo al celular de Gustave, la expresión alegre de Bernard se desvaneció al notar que la llamada no entraba.

"t… tal vez marque mal" -se dijo a sí mismo-

Bernard marco tres veces, ninguna fue exitosa.

"no contesta" -dijo Bernard hacia su esposa con preocupación-

Isabel solo se preocupó más, ambos se miraron fijamente unos segundos, como si supieran que pensaba el otro, en ese momento ambos se vistieron, subieron a un auto y fueron rumbo a la casa de Blu.

Era muy tarde, por lo que casi no había autos en las calles, cuando llegaron a la casa de Blu, Isabel movió su ala para tocar el timbre, pero unos milímetros antes la puerta se abrió, ahí estaban Iván y Bianca con una cara de preocupación.

"¿son los padres de Gustave no?" -dijo Iván rápidamente con preocupación-

"s… si ¿esta Gustave aquí?" -dijo Isabel-

"n… no, ¿pero Blu no está con ustedes?" -dijo Bianca, con una cara de profundo miedo-

"espera, ¿Gustave ni Blu están aquí?" -dijo Bernard con preocupación-

"¡NO! ¡Nuestro hijo está perdido!" -dijo Iván, comenzando a entrar en pánico-

"¡suban al auto!" -dijo Isabel-

Los cuatro subieron al auto, pensaron que el único lugar donde podrían estar era en la casa de Perla.

Llegaron muy rápidamente, Iván salió corriendo del auto y golpeo la puerta desesperadamente con ambas alas.

"¡ABRAN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!"

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" -dijo Eduardo, abriendo la puerta-

"¡¿nuestros hijos están aquí?!" -pregunto Isabel-

"¿Qué? No, yo creí que Perla habría ido a una fiesta o algo así" -dijo Eduardo-

Bianca se asustó demasiado, y cayo desmayada en el jardín al escucharlo.

"¡CARIÑO!" -grito Iván, que se acercó a Bianca y comenzó a practicarle primeros auxilios-

"mierda mierda mierda ¡¿Dónde carajos están?!" -grito Bernard, comenzando a desesperarse-

"¿Qué está pasando?" -dijo Marisa, mientras se tallaba los ojos y salía de la casa-

"no finjas que te importa…" -dijo Eduardo- "Perla no está y sus hijos tampoco" -dijo Eduardo señalando a las parejas-

"¿Cómo que Perla no está?" -dijo Marisa con preocupación- "¡de seguro fue tu culpa!"

"¿mi culpa? ¿Quién es la que no quiere firmar el divorcio?" -dijo Eduardo culpando a Marisa-

"¡claro! ¡Siempre el camino fácil! ¿No? ¡Nunca quieres resolver nada!" -grito Marisa enfureciéndose-

"¡NO ME HABLES ASI!" -grito Eduardo-

"¡ya paren!" -grito Isabel- "¡nuestros hijos están desaparecidos ¿y lo mejor que hacen es pelar?!"

"no fuimos por el camino que Gus toma, ¡tal vez haya algo ahí!" -dijo Bernard-

"BLU, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS BLU?" -grito Bianca que se había despertado de golpe-

Los seis subieron al auto, era una camioneta así que había suficiente espacio.

Bernard conducía, Isabel estaba de copiloto, Iván y Bianca estaba en los asientos de en medio y Eduardo estaba hasta atrás junto con Marisa, ninguno quería dirigirle la mirada al otro.

"¡no entiendo de que se preocupan! ¡Los chicos son así! ¡Además son millonarios! ¡Dicen que no pero el dinero lo resuelve todo!" -dijo Eduardo hacia Bernard e Isabel-

"¿con que así piensas eh? ¡Pues si tuviera el dinero ya habría hecho el divorcio exprés!" -dijo Marisa-

"¿quieres eso? ¿Ya vas a firmar?" -pregunto Eduardo-

"¡NO VOY A FIRMAR ESO!" -grito Marisa-

"¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS CALLENSE!" -grito Iván que estaba bastante asustado como para oír sus discusiones-

"¿Qué es eso?" -dijo Isabel-

Delante de ellos, había varias patrullas y aves uniformadas acordonando la zona con cinta amarilla, en medio estaba el auto de Gustave.

Bernard e Isabel lo reconocieron, así que estacionaron el auto y corrieron hacia la escena, los demás los siguieron.

"¡lo siento no puede pasar!" -dijo un policía, que era un guacamayo rojo-

"¡ese es el auto de nuestro hijo!" -dijo Bernard-

El policía, miro la preocupación de esas tres parejas…

"el forense esta por allá, hablen con él" -dijo el policía-

Los seis caminaron nerviosamente hacia un guacamayo amarillo, vestido de traje que estaba haciendo anotaciones en una libreta, apoyándose en el capo de su auto.

"¿usted es el forense?" -dijo Bernard-

"antes que nada, déjenme preguntarles algo" -dijo el forense, mirando a los padres de Gustave- "podría ser la evidencia concluyente, ¿conocen a algún Gustave?"

Bernard sonrió por una pista sobre su hijo.

"¡sí! es nuestro hijo ¿podemos verlo?"

El forense bajo la mirada un momento, luego suspiro y miro a ambos a los ojos.

"miren, ese tipo de autos por lo general traen una caja negra por seguridad, extraemos los últimos segundos que se grabaron…" -dijo el forense, mientras reproducía un archivo de una laptop-

Era un archivo de audio, que los seis escucharon atentamente

Se escuchó como Gustave le cortaba parte del ala al ave, lo que se escuchó después retumbo en los corazones de todos.

Se escuchó un estruendo, un quejido de Gustave y luego el rechinido de su espalda deslizándose en el auto para después caer de espaldas al suelo.

Luego se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Blu.

"¡GUSTAVE!"

"¡idiota! ¡No debiste dispararle!"

Luego se escuchó otro estruendo, finalmente hubo silencio.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Isabel, los demás tenían expresiones de terror.

Iván y Bianca se desmayaron casi al mismo tiempo.

"lo lamento pero… tenemos un cuerpo de un joven de su especie, que se encontró a unos metros del auto, dado a lo que me dicen y a que su especie es muy escasa, lo más probable es que, su hijo haya fallecido" -dijo el forense con mucha pena- "y sobre los otros dos, es probable que hayan sido secuestrados"

"no ¡no es cierto!" -grito Isabel, rompiendo en llanto-

"¡dígame que es una broma de mal gusto!" -dijo Bernard, comenzando a escucharse lloroso-

"hay una pequeña posibilidad de que no sea su hijo, pero por la grabación, y el hecho de que esa ave haya gritado "Gustave" indican que es lo más seguro, de todas formas deben ir a la morgue a identificar el cuerpo" -dijo el forense- "en serio, lo siento mucho"

Dieron unos pasos y se acercaron a la banqueta.

"oye… lo siento amigo…" -dijo Eduardo intentando animar a Bernard-

"¡¿CON QUE EL DINERO LO RESUELVE TODO?! ¿A QUIEN LE TENGO QUE PAGAR PARA VER A MI HIJO DE NUEVO?" -dijo Bernard, que comenzaba a descargar su tristeza con enojo-

"bueno, yo…." -dijo Eduardo-

"¿CREES QUE EL DINERO RESOLVERA TUS PROBLEMAS?" -grito Bernard mientras sacaba su cartera y comenzaba a lanzarle tarjetas, billetes, una chequera y algunas monedas a Eduardo- "¡QUEDATELO!" -dijo antes de finalmente arrojarle la cartera vacía-

Eduardo solo se cubrió con las alas, Isabel abrazo a Bernard, ambos se sentaron en la banqueta, Isabel lloraba amargamente sobre el pecho de Bernard, y este Lloraba y sollozaba en silencio mientras cubría a su esposa con las alas.

Marisa y Eduardo se miraron, aunque esta vez no fue con enojo, sino con tristeza, imaginándose lo que debería sentirse perder un hijo…

Iván y Bianca seguían desmayados en el suelo, Eduardo comenzó a guardar las cosas de Bernard de nuevo en su cartera, por un momento se le paso por la cabeza que podría tomar algo, y no se daría cuenta, pero no era de ese tipo de aves.

Marisa, tomo la cartera y se acercó.

"oigan… lo siento"

Ninguno de los dos respondió, Marisa extendió el ala, Bernard solo tomo su cartera y la guardo sin decir nada.

Mientras…

Blu, Perla y Gustave estaban en la bodega de un avión, encadenados de la pata a un tubo y con las alas atadas detrás de la espalda.

Los tres estaban muy asustados, sobre todo Gustave.

"Blu…" -dijo Perla con una voz sollozante-

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Blu-

"¡¿QUE PASA?! ¡ESTAMOS SECUESTRADOS PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!" -grito Perla, esta comenzaba a desesperarse y por eso actuaba así-

Blu solo sintió tristeza a parte del miedo que ya tenía.

"perdón… es que tengo mucho miedo" -dijo Perla, comenzando a llorar-

"no dejare que nada te pase, te lo prometo" -dijo Blu, intentando calmar a su amor secreto-

P.P "¿de verdad el…? ¿Me quiere? ¿A mí o a mi cuerpo?"

Gustave no había dicho nada durante el tiempo que habían estado en ese avión, estaba pálido y temblando, tenía el costado derecho de su torso manchado con sangre, y había un pequeño charco de sangre junto a él.

Gustave empezó a cabecear, estaba desmayándose por la falta de sangre.

"¡no te duermas!" -dijo Blu- "quédate despierto, si duermes tal vez ya no despiertes"

"t… tengo frio" -dijo Gustave-

Blu y Perla comenzaron a asustarse, Gustave estaba casi agonizando.

"¡PORQUE ESOS CABRONES TUVIERON LA DECENCIA DE PONERME MIS LENTES Y NO DE HACERME UNA PUTA VENDA!" -grito Gustave-

"¡sigue con eso!" -dijo Perla- "te mantendrá despierto, solo se honesto y… saca todo"

"¿QUÉ SEA HONESTO? Bien… ¡tú Blu eres un imbécil antisocial y tu Perla eres una zorra mal agradecida!" -grito Gustave-

"¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa?" -grito Perla ofendida-

"lo siento ¡solo estoy muriendo no es para tanto ¿verdad?!" -dijo Gustave de forma sarcástica-

Mientras en la cabina…

"¿Quién era ese idiota que pusiste cerca del auto?" -pregunto el jefe-

"ni idea, vio la escena y tuve que silenciarlo, como eran de la misma especie lo deje ahí para que la policía no lo buscara" -dijo un ave que estaba sentada-

"¡ESE CABRON ME CORTO EL ALA!" -dijo otra ave, que tenía una venda en el ala donde Gustave había cortado-

"ya ya, con lo que nos van a dar por el podrás comprarte una prótesis o algo así" -dijo el jefe-

"ya llegamos jefe" -dijo el piloto-

Mientras…

"creo que estamos aterrizando" -dijo Blu-

"¿Dónde estamos? Hace calor" -dijo Perla-

"yo sigo teniendo frio" -dijo Gustave-

"¡bien mis queridos fajos de billetes! Bienvenidos a Rio de Janeiro, ustedes estarán aquí hasta que alguien los compre, pidamos rescate o los matemos ¿entendido?" -dijo el jefe-

Las demás aves los tomaron y los subieron a otra camioneta, donde los llevaron a una casa en las favelas, cuando entraron, los llevaron a una especie de sótano, estaba oscuro y lo más notorio, es que había muchas aves ahí, la mayoría jóvenes como ellos o niños, todos atados con las alas en la espalda, algunos amordazados porque lloraban y gritaban, otros solo tenían miradas tristes y apagadas.

Hicieron lo mismo con ellos, les ataron las alas a la espalda y los sentaron en una esquina.

"si hacen algo valiente" -dijo el ave, mientras tomaba la Katana de Gustave- "los degolló ¿entendido?"

Todas las aves del lugar asintieron, el ave se fue y dejo la Katana en una mesa alejada, donde estaban todas las cosas de esas aves, en cierta forma para hostigarlos al no poder alcanzarlas.

"ok…" -dijo Blu, intentando no entrar en pánico- "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Lo que ellos digan" -dijo un guacamayo verde, era muy joven, tendría unos 5 años (10 años humanos) estaba mirando al suelo sin expresión alguna-

"¿Qué?" -pregunto Perla-

"Lo que ellos digan, no hay escape, muchos lo han intentado pero todos…" -dijo señalando con la mirada a un muro con muchas fotos de cadáveres, igual eran de jóvenes y niños-

"son… ¿todos los que...?" -dijo Blu-

"si, las ponen ahí para que no olvidemos quien manda" -dijo el guacamayo-

"creo que estoy pasando por un proceso de Lara croftizacion" -dijo Gustave, mientras miraba fijamente la pared-

"¿Qué cosa?" -pregunto Blu-

"¿has jugado tomb raider?" -dijo Gustave-

"si, ¡pero no es momento para pensar en videojuegos!"

"en el juego, Lara tiene que convertirse en superviviente por la mala, creo que está pasándome lo mismo" -dijo Gustave-

"¡pero Lara Croft es un ave estúpidamente sexy y atlética! **(recordemos que es un mundo de aves, por lo que supongo que hay una versión de aves en los videojuegos XD)**" -dijo Blu-

Un ave entro, interrumpiendo la conversación, traía una botella de alcohol, unas vendas y algodones.

"no me interesa tu bienestar, pero no pagaran nada por un cadáver" -dijo el ave, acercándose a Gustave y jalándolo del ala-

El ave comenzó a limpiar la herida, Gustave sintió alivio, pero fue muy doloroso.

"¡AAAAHHHH DUELE CARAJO!" -grito Gustave, ya que el ave no lo hacía con ningún tipo de cuidado-

El ave golpeo a Gustave en la cara

"¡CALLATE O TE LA ARRANCO! ¿QUEDO CLARO?" -grito el ave de forma agresiva-

Gustave se quedó callado por el miedo, intento morderse el pico para aguantar, el ave termino y lo lanzo de forma muy bruta a donde estaba.

"¿estás bien?" -dijo Blu, notando que Gustave había quedado algo pasmado-

"si, estoy bien" -dijo Gustave- "¡ya no estoy muriendo!" -dijo intentando buscar el lado positivo- "bueno, no tanto"

Gustave ya no iba a morir, pero perdió bastante sangre, por lo que no estaba en su mejor momento.

"felicidades, ¡ahora tus papis vendrán por ti y nosotros nos morimos ¿no?!" -dijo Perla, que de nuevo no pensaba en lo que decía por el miedo-

"tranquila…" -dijo Blu, mirando a Perla a los ojos- "debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí"

"¡no lo hagan!" -dijo el niño, de verdad se notaba que tenía miedo de ver a otras aves morir- "los van a matar"

Otra ave entro, interrumpiendo, esta era una cacatúa blanca de apariencia bastante amenazante…

"bien nuevos, les daré el plan que se hará con ustedes" -dijo la cacatúa- "mi nombre es Nigel, si alguien usa otro nombre, ¡se muere! Tu amiguito" -dijo tomando a Gustave del cuello- "tú tienes suerte, si tus papis pagan a tiempo, tal vez te regresemos con ellos, ahora tu" -dijo soltando a Gustave y tomando a Blu del cuello- "contigo no sé lo que hare, tú te quedaras aquí hasta que necesitemos algo de ti, y tu" -dijo tomando ahora a Perla- "contigo fue rápido, ya alguien te compro y mañana vendrá por ti, si te mata es su problema, pero creo que sus intenciones son más mmmmm ¿excitantes?" -dijo acercándose a la cara de terror de Perla-

Nadie en el cuarto hacia nada, todos estaban demasiado aterrados.

Nigel soltó a Perla y salió de la habitación…

"¡tengo que salir de aquí!" -dijo Perla mientras comenzaba a moverse desesperadamente-

"¡cálmate!" -dijo Blu- "creo que tengo una idea"

Blu se levantó y se acercó de espaldas con dificultad al pequeño aro de metal que sostenía la cadena de sus alas.

"¡es un tornillo!" -dijo Blu palpando el aro-

"¡genial!" -dijo Perla sarcásticamente-

"¡lo es! Creo que puedo des atornillarlo" -dijo Blu, comenzando a moverlo, efectivamente comenzó a girar-

"¡bien pensado Blu!" -dijo Gustave, pero volteo y vio algo nada agradable, ahí estaba el ave al que le había cortado parte del ala-

"¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?" -grito el ave antes de abalanzarse sobre Blu, a pesar de no tener la "mano" podía pelear y ganarle fácilmente a Blu-

El ave tiro a Blu al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente con su ala sana.

Esto sucedía de espaldas de Gustave y Perla, que solo escuchaban los golpes y los quejidos de Blu.

Hubo un momento donde Perla soltó una lagrima y cerró los ojos, esperando oír que el cuello de Blu se rompiera o alguna señal de su muerte.

"¡AHORA TE VAMOS A VENDER COMO CARNE FRESCA!" -dijo el ave, estrangulando a Blu y preparándose para dar el golpe final-

Blu cerró los ojos y espero el momento de su muerte.

P.G "que hago que hago… ¡piensa!" -pensó Gustave y una idea arriesgada llego- "¡no eso no! bueno, no hay opción"

Gustave tomo la "mano" de su ala derecha con el ala izquierda, luego comenzó a respirar y armarse de valor…

"¡¿Qué haces?!" -dijo Perla, notando la actitud de Gustave-

"algo muy tonto"

Gustave, dio una última inhalación, hizo un movimiento rápido y luego se escuchó un crujido, Gustave se había roto la muñeca...

Perla se asustó bastante con la actitud auto destructiva de Gustave.

Gustave, hizo una expresión de dolor, pero al tener la muñeca rota se hizo lo suficientemente pequeña como para sacarla de la cuerda, la adrenalina hizo que pudiera soportar el dolor, como podía voltearse se quitó la cuerda de la otra ala con la garra, corrió hacia las cosas y tomo su Katana con el ala izquierda.

"¡HEY TU!"

El ave que sostenía a Blu volteo un momento, luego Gustave no lo pensó y cortó el ala que tenía levantada, fue un corte limpio y desde el hombro…

"AAAHHHH HIJO DE PUTA" -grito el ave mientras veía como su hombro chorreaba sangre-

Gustave lo golpeo en la nuca con el mango de la espada, el ave se quedó inconsciente y cayó al piso sobre un charco de sangre.

"¿estás bien?" -dijo Gustave viendo a Blu-

"cof… si, algo así" -dijo Blu, que estaba bastante golpeado, pero no tenía nada roto al parecer-

Gustave corto las cuerdas de las alas de Blu, luego las de Perla, esta hizo algo inesperado.

Perla corrió y abrazo a Blu con ambas alas y recargando la cara en su pecho.

"¡no vuelvas a hacer algo así de estúpido!" -dijo Perla con preocupación-

P.P "¿Por qué me preocupo por el…? Creo que de verdad lo amo, ¿debería amarlo por lo que hizo por mí?"

"y… ya, no pasa nada" -dijo Blu, devolviendo el abrazo con timidez- "Gus… ¿eres zurdo?" -dijo Blu, intentando cambiar el tema y al ver que Gustave sostenía la espada con el ala izquierda-

"no, es que…" -dijo Gustave mientras miraba su ala derecha- "estoy un poco jodido con la derecha" -dijo bromeando intentando olvidarse del dolor-

Mientras…

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" -dijo un ave-

"solo lo mandamos a revisar, voy a ver" -dijo otra mientras se levantaba de su silla-

Estas aves tenían programado revisar cada 5 minutos por si algo pasaba, además gustaban de asustar y torturar a los secuestrados.

Cuando entro, vio a tres aves paradas y sin ataduras.

"valla, rompieron el record del menor tiempo en hacer algo estúpido" -dijo el ave, luego llamo a dos de sus compañeros, que entraron ambos con armas- "¡vengan con nosotros!"

Las aves tomaron bruscamente a los tres, intentaron forcejear pero fue inútil, las demás aves que tal ve tuvieron una esperanza de poder salir de ahí, ahora solo esperaban tres nuevas horribles fotos pegadas en la pared.

Mientras…

Eduardo conducía la camioneta de Bernard e Isabel, en los asientos de en medio estaban estos llorando amargamente, y hasta atrás estaban Iván y Bianca aun inconscientes.

-suspiro- "ya llegamos" -dijo Marisa-

Era de madrugada, y habían llegado a un lugar nada amigable, la morgue.

"quieren que…. ¿los acompañe?" -dijo Eduardo-

"snif… no, espérenos aquí por favor" -dijo Bernard, con voz sollozante mientras abría la puerta y baja junto con su esposa, ambos caminaban pesada y tristemente-

Entraron al edificio, caminaron por el pasillo y fueron a una especie de sala de espera, esta estaba vacía, a excepción de otras dos aves, una pareja de aves de la misma especie, esta pareja tenía una cara de preocupación e incomodidad.

Bernard e Isabel se sentaron junto a estas aves, sin dejar de llorar.

Se miraron un momento, era obvio lo que hacían ahí, el cadáver que estaba ahí era hijo de alguna de esas dos parejas, pero a una le dijeron "no es probable que lo sea" y a la otra le dijeron "de seguro lo es"

El padre quiso romper el silencio.

"mi nombre es Harry" -dijo extendiendo el ala-

Bernard los miro un momento, luego completo el saludo.

"Bernard snif… Bernard Hegewisch" -dijo con voz sollozante- "mi esposa es Isabel"

"mucho gusto, yo me llamo Lisa" -dijo la hembra-

Harry y Lisa estaban más tranquilos que Bernard e Isabel.

"¿Por qué snif… porque están aquí?" -pregunto Isabel, aunque era obvio no pensaba con mucha claridad por la tristeza-

"nuestro hijo, desapareció ayer…" -dijo Lisa con preocupación- "y… ¿ustedes?"

"nos dijeron que snif… es casi seguro que snif…. nuestro hijo haya fallecido" -dijo Bernard, sollozando con más fuerza-

"yo… lo siento" -dijo Harry-

"ya pueden pasar" -dijo un ave con una bata, guantes y un tapa bocas, mientras abría la puerta que llevaba a la sala donde estaban los cuerpos-

Las parejas pasaron, sacaron un largo cajón donde había un cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca.

"yo… no puedo…" -sollozo Isabel-

Bernard, la abrazo, esperando el momento de confirmar su temor…

Isabel cerró los ojos, y lloro en el pecho de Bernard.

Las otras aves estaban casi seguros de que esa ave no era su hijo, pero de todas formas tenían mucha preocupación.

"¿listos?" -dijo el ave con la bata mientras sostenía un borde de la manta-

Harry asintió, al igual que Bernard….

* * *

**Y ese es el capítulo 6!**

**No tengo nada más que decir así que…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	7. Miedo y desesperación

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 7…**

**Van a notar que estos capítulos se convierten en una especie de parodia de la película.**

**Guest: sé que le he estado dando mucho protagonismo a los OC, pero ya luego esto cambiara.**

**P.D: si están imaginándose a Gustave como alguien "fuerte y atlético" MAL, se supone que debería ser un nerd en toda regla (que no corre dos vueltas a una cancha de futbol sin ahogarse) si, es un sabelotodo pero atlético ni de coña XD, si eso di a entender pues lo siento, porque en teoría está peor que Blu… (No, no se necesita mucha fuerza para romperse la muñeca, solo un arranque de valor, o estupidez)**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**Miedo y desesperación **

Blu, Perla y Gustave estaban siendo llevados a la fuerza a una habitación.

"¡te daremos una oportunidad!" -grito el ave- "si tus papis responden la llamada, tal vez no te mate, pero si no…" -dijo amenazando a Gustave con el puño-

"¡NO LE HAGAS CASO!" -grito Blu-

El ave que sostenía a Blu le dio un golpe en el estómago, luego lo tomo del cuello para seguirlo golpeando.

"¡ya ya está bien!" -dijo Gustave-

Nigel entro a la habitación, tomo el celular de Gustave entre las cosas que había, busco la lista de contactos y llamo a el que decía "mamá" luego lo puso en el oído de Gustave.

Había mucha tensión, la vida de Gustave y tal vez de Blu y Perla dependía de que Isabel contestara su celular.

Mientras…

Estaban a punto de levantar la manta que solo confirmaría la desgracia de Bernard e Isabel.

Isabel lloraba amargamente en el pecho de Bernard, apretaba los ojos con fuerza para no mirar, cuando faltaron unos instantes para que retiraran la manta, Bernard no lo aguanto y recargo la cabeza sobre la de Isabel, apretando los ojos de la misma forma.

La tensión se rompió por el sonido del timbre del celular de Isabel.

Isabel, abrió los ojos al sentir la vibración, saco el teléfono y sin pensar dirigió su primaria al botón para rechazar, pero su rostro se ilumino al ver la foto del contacto, que era un retrato de Gustave cuando era más pequeño.

No lo pensó, inmediatamente se apartó de Bernard y contesto el teléfono con una sonrisa.

"¡Hijo!" -fue lo primero que exclamo al contestar-

"¡mamá, gracias a Dios que contestaste!" -dijo Gustave-

Isabel no podía sentir más felicidad por escuchar la voz de su hijo.

"no sabes lo mal que me sentí…" -dijo Isabel, regañado en cierta forma-

"¿Dónde snif… donde estás?" -dijo Bernard, uniéndose a la conversación, igualmente con una sonrisa de alivio-

"bueno yo…" -iba a decir Gustave-

"¡NO LO DIGAS!" -dijo Nigel antes de golpear a Gustave, haciendo que se callara y emitiera un ligero graznido-

La sonrisa de Isabel y Bernard se desvaneció…

"¡escúchenme imbéciles! ¡Deben darnos 10 000 000 de dólares bajo nuestros términos!" -ordeno Nigel- "si llaman a la policía, el fresita se muere, si no entregan el dinero completo, bueno… no lo devolveremos completo" -dijo Nigel de forma muy amenazante-

"¡les daremos lo que quieran!" -dijo Bernard, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo-

"¡pero por favor no lastimen a mi hijo!" -añadió Isabel, estallando en llanto de nuevo-

"¡NO LES DEN NADA! ¡ESTAMOS EN RIO DE JANEI…!" -grito Gustave, en un arrebato de valor-

Nigel, se enfureció, tomo el ala derecha de Gustave y la torció detrás de su espalda, esto sumado a una muñeca rota y una herida de bala en el hombro, le causo mucho dolor.

Gustave, emitió un graznido de dolor desgarrador, a pesar de que el teléfono de Isabel no tenía el altavoz activado, se escuchó en toda la habitación.

Oír los gritos de dolor de su hijo fue como miles de punzadas en el corazón para Bernard e Isabel.

"¿quieren seguir escuchando?" -dijo Nigel, antes de torcer más el ala de Gustave, haciendo que continuara gritando-

La impotencia que sentían los padres de Gustave era una tortura…

Después de casi un eterno minuto, Nigel soltó el ala de Gustave, este estaba respirando agitadamente entre quejidos.

"bien, si no hacen lo que les digamos, nosotros nos encargamos de que vean en vivo como le sacamos las tripas ¿entendido?" -dijo Nigel-

"S…. si" -dijo Bernard-

"perfecto, manténgase alertas, si no contestan una llamada ¡les envió su garra por correo! Y si no nos creen" -grito Nigel-

Un ave se acercó y obligo a Gustave para que sostuviera el periódico de ese día con el pico.

P.G "valla cliché"

Nigel tomo una foto con el teléfono y la envió a Isabel.

Bernard e Isabel recibieron el archivo, sintieron un profundo dolor al ver a su hijo golpeado y herido con el periódico del día en el pico.

"esperen nuestra llamada" -dijo Nigel antes de colgar-

Mientras…

Eduardo miraba fijamente al volante, lo que le dijo Bernard en su arrebato de tristeza lo había dejado pensativo, el solamente pensaba en lo que cambiaría de su vida si se divorciaba, pero las aves que consideraba tenían la vida perfecta, llena de lujos y comodidades, simplemente dejaron de ser felices por perder a un hijo, tal vez no era tan diferente.

Marisa igualmente pensaba en si firmar esa acta era una buena idea, comenzaba a considerarlo.

El teléfono de Eduardo comenzó a sonar, era Arturo.

"¿papá? ¿Dónde están? Cuando despertamos no estaban, tampoco está Perla" -dijo Arturo con una ligera preocupación-

Eduardo sabía que Arturo era lo suficientemente mayor como para entender.

"Hijo, alguien tiene a tu hermana"

"¿¡QUE!?" -grito Arturo muy asustado- "¿Cómo que alguien la tiene?"

"luego te explico, ahora necesito que ni tu ni Andrea salgan de la casa ¿entendido?" -dijo Eduardo-

"s... si pero"

"luego hablamos" -dijo antes de colgar-

Mientras…

Bernard e Isabel tenían una expresión de terror, aunque sentían cierto alivio por la esperanza de recuperar a su hijo.

No era lo mismo para Harry y Lisa, estos lloraban en silencio, por lo que esa llamada significaba, el cuerpo que yacía debajo de esa manta, era su hijo.

"yo…. Lo siento pero…. Debemos irnos" -dijo Bernard, antes de salir corriendo junto con Isabel-

Ambos salieron del edificio y corrieron hasta entrar en la camioneta, ambos estaban muy agitados y preocupados.

Eduardo y Marisa se extrañaron porque no estuvieran llorando amargamente, lamentando a su hijo.

"¿Qué paso?" -pregunto Marisa-

"¡nuestros hijos están secuestrados!" -dijo Bernard-

"¡¿SECUESTRADOS?!" -gritaron Iván y Bianca casi al unísono despertando-

"pero vivos" -agrego Isabel-

"debemos llamar a la policía" -dijo Eduardo-

"¡No! si lo hacemos de seguro los mataran" -dijo Bernard-

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" -pregunto Marisa-

Las familias se dirigieron a la casa de Blu, que era la más cercana para formular un plan.

Mientras…

Regresaron a Blu, Perla y Gustave a la habitación donde habían estado, los otros rehenes estaban sorprendidos, eran las primeras aves en regresar vivas, bueno, más bien las primeras en regresar vivas y completas.

Volvieron a atarles las alas y a sentarlos en donde estaban, a Gustave le encincharon las patas para que no volviera a escapar.

Era de noche, y el sueño comenzaba a vencerlos, Perla tenía miedo de quedarse dormida por lo que Nigel había dicho, aunque Gustave ya se había quedado dormido pero Blu seguía despierto, aunque Perla no se diera cuenta.

Perla miraba fijamente al piso, su expresión denotaba preocupación, tristeza, pero sobre todo un profundo miedo.

"¿Perla?" -pregunto Blu-

"¿Qué no te vas a dormir?" -contesto Perla con su manera antipática, aunque con un tono claramente sollozante y lloroso-

"¿estás bien?" -pregunto Blu, intentando olvidar la situación en la que se encontraban-

"¡claro!" -dijo Perla sarcásticamente haciendo notar que estaban amarrados y secuestrados- "déjame en paz ¿sí?" -dijo Perla, comenzando a poner los ojos vidriosos-

Blu notaba la inquietud y tristeza de Perla, obviamente esto le preocupaba.

"p… por favor, dime…" -dijo Blu, intentando darle seguridad a Perla-

Perla, se quedó unos momentos pensando, luego volvió a hacer algo inesperado, en un movimiento rápido recargo la cabeza en el pecho de Blu y rompió a llorar, deseaba abrazarlo pero sus ataduras solo le permitían acurrucarse junto a él.

"¡tengo miedo!" -sollozo Perla-

Blu se impresiono un poco, pero bajo la cabeza tímidamente y la apoyo suavemente sobre la de Perla.

"t… tranquila, saldremos de aquí" -dijo Blu-

"¿Qué crees que snif…. quería decir con que alguien me compro?" -pregunto Perla mirando a los ojos a Blu- "no quiero que… que me…" -empezó a decir Perla, asustándose más- "¡va violarme!" -termino llorando con más fuerza ocultando la cara entre las plumas de Blu-

Blu se sintió mal por el hecho de que Perla probablemente tenía razón, y que él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, que si tenía suerte la violarían y la golpearían en el mejor de los casos, en el peor sería lo mismo pero unas 50 veces para después ser asesinada.

Perla tenía mucho miedo, pero Blu le daba consuelo en cierta forma.

P.P "me siento bien cuando estoy con él, Creo que de verdad lo amo ¿en qué estoy pensando? Probablemente solo hace todo esto por lastima o para calmarme antes de que…"

Blu pensó que sería un buen momento para confesar sus sentimientos, se armó de valor y comenzó.

"Perla…"

"snif… ¿Qué?"

"yo quería decirte que…" -dijo Blu, pero se acobardo en el último instante- "que no dejare que te hagan daño"

Perla, al igual que Blu sabían que esa promesa era casi imposible de cumplir.

"no me dejes..." -sollozo Perla apretando más la cara contra el pecho de Blu-

"n… no lo hare…"

Mientras…

Fuera de la habitación, estaba Nigel hablando con una de las aves que nadie se habría imaginado estaría en esa situación…

"esto es todo" -dijo Nigel, mientras daba un pequeño maletín con varios billetes dentro a Jade- "gracias por la ayuda"

Hyron y Jade, habían hecho algo muy tonto, que al principio pareció un buen negocio.

Jade había escuchado un poco la conversación entre Blu y Perla, se asomó por detrás de Nigel y vio la puerta entre abierta, vio la escena de Perla llorando sobre el pecho de Blu.

Jade comenzó a sentir un fuerte sentimiento de culpa, tomo el maletín, se despidió y salió del lugar.

Cuando salió, subió al asiento de copiloto de un auto conducido por Hyron, Jade tenía una mirada pensativa, culposa y algo triste.

"¿y bien? ¿Pago todo?" -pregunto Hyron-

"¿Qué? Ah sí pago todo" -contesto Jade, que estaba muy distraída- "no crees que… ¿estamos yendo demasiado lejos?"

"¿Qué? Claro que no, les dieron un susto, los maltrataran un poco y en unos días estarán con sus padres de nuevo" -dijo Hyron, que al parecer lo tomaba como una muy redituable broma-

"pero, tu no los has visto ¡le dispararon al cuatro ojos y ya vendieron a Perla!" -dijo Jade, con cierta preocupación- "creo que no debimos darles toda esa información para que los atraparan"  
"¿estas diciendo que te arrepientes? ¡Mira todo este dinero! ¡Y prácticamente gratis!" -dijo Hyron, abriendo el maletín- "¿a nosotros que si la violan?"

"¿y si los matan?" -dijo Jade, esto le dio un escalofrió a Hyron, a pesar de decir lo contrario, ninguno de los dos habían herido de gravedad a alguien, mucho menos asesinado-

"¡no lo harán!" -dijo Hyron, con cierto miedo de una muy alta posibilidad- "le dispararon por defensa propia, ¿y qué tal si lo de Perla solo es para asustarla?"

"¿y si no?" -volvió a preguntar Jade, que cada vez se sentía más culpable por arruinarle la vida a tres aves inocentes- "¿Qué tal si solo reciben el rescate y después los matan? ¡Que sentirán sus padres!"

"¡ya deja de pensar en eso!" -dijo Hyron, que tampoco quería continuar con esa conversación- "aún nos quedan unos días en Rio, ¿Qué te parece si los disfrutamos?" -dijo con voz seductora-

Jade puso una cara de inseguridad, pero termino aceptando.

Mientras…

"¡¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?!" -grito Iván con desesperación-

"¡tranquilos!" -dijo Eduardo- "¡tenemos que encontrar la forma de rescatar a nuestros hijos sin llamar a la policía! ¿Qué hacen?" -dijo mirando a Bernard e Isabel que estaban frente a una computadora-

"¡haciendo una solicitud para sacar 10, 000,000 del banco!" -contesto Isabel-

"¿no planearan pagarles a los secuestradores?" -dijo Marisa-

"¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Las horas que pensé que mi hijo murió fueron las peores en mi vida! Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de volverlo a ver ¿me dices que no lo haga?" -dijo Bernard-

"¡esos tipos son unos tramposos! ¿Cómo sabes que lo harán?"

"¡no tenemos opción!" -dijo Isabel-

"Tal vez podamos contactar con la policía anónimamente" -dijo Eduardo, intentando mostrarse tranquilo, aunque estaba igual de aterrado y preocupado-

"no me arriesgare a eso" -dijo Bernard-

"¡YA NO AGUANTO!" -grito Bianca- "¿DONDE LOS TIENEN?"

"En Rio de Janeiro" -dijo Isabel-

Bianca corrió al piso de arriba, volvió rápidamente con una expresión de furia y una escopeta en las alas.

"¡VAMOS AL AEROPUERTO! ¡LE VOLARE LOS SESOS AL HIJO DE PUTA QUE TENGA A MI HIJO!" -dijo Bianca mientras amartillaba la escopeta-

"OYE TRANQUILA" -dijo Marisa, bajando el cañón de la escopeta-

"¡NO ME IMPORTA Y VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA!" -grito Iván, tomando el teléfono y marcando 911-

"¡NO!" -grito Isabel, antes de abalanzarse casi inmediatamente sobre Iván, quitándole el teléfono-

"¡ya tranquilícense!" -dijo Marisa-

"¡Nuestros hijos están secuestrados! ¿Quieres que juguemos póker?" -dijo Eduardo, que ya había caído en la desesperación-

"¡No escucho que tengas una idea muy buena señor serenidad!"

Las familias comenzaron a pelear entre sí por la desesperación, mientras en el otro lado del continente sus hijos estaban en serios problemas.

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 7!**

**No actualizare tan seguido estos días porque estoy en época de exámenes **

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	8. Mal día

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**SpyTaku299: gracias por tus reviews, y "encinchar" es la acción de poner un cincho, un cincho son esas tiras de plástico que en un extremo tienen un agujero, cuando se unen con el otro extremo solo pueden apretarse más y ya no se abren.**

**No tengo nada más que decir…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**Mal día**

Blu quedo dormido acurrucado con Perla, se daban consuelo uno al otro y sobre todo Blu a Perla, Gustave sentía cierto alivio por haber hablado con sus padres.

"Blu… ¿estas despierto?" -dijo Perla, que no había dormido muy bien esa noche por el miedo-

Blu se despertó por los llamados de Perla.

"mmmm, ¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Blu, somnoliento pero a la vez preocupado-

"¿ya es de día?" -dijo Perla, inmediatamente volviéndose a escuchar llorosa por el terror que le causaba ese día-

"s… si" -tartamudeo Blu, era muy temprano o al menos eso decía un viejo reloj que había colgado cerca de las cosas de los rehenes- "t… tranquila, ¿prometí que no te dejaría no?"

Perla asintió en el pecho de Blu…

Perla comenzaba a sentir ya no solo cariño por Blu, aunque no quería aceptarlo y la verdad no estaba nada segura de sus sentimientos.

Unas voces se escucharon fuera de la habitación, estaban susurrando.

"creo que ya despertó" -dijo un ave-

"¿Cuándo llega el cliente?"

"no lo sé, ¿ya es tiempo o la dejamos un tiempo más?"

"dijo que llegaría temprano, hay que preparar todo"

Al parecer Perla no lo había escuchado, pero su miedo estaba a punto de ocurrir, Blu que si lo había escuchado, comenzó a intentar preparar a Perla.

"Perla quiero que no tengas miedo" -dijo Blu rápidamente-

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" -pregunto perla, por lo abrupto del comentario-

"quiero que… que sepas que todo estará bien" -dijo Blu, intentando tranquilizarla más-

"Blu…. ¡me estas asustando!" -dijo Perla, con los ojos vidriosos al borde del llanto-

"¡levántense buenos para nada!" -dijo una de las aves mientras entraba a la habitación, las aves que seguían dormidas, incluido Gustave se despertaron de golpe-

Perla, al ver a las aves comprendió lo que Blu quería decirle y se aterro.

Una de las aves se acercó a Perla, la soltó y la contuvo entre sus alas.

Perla comenzó a gritar, llorar y patalear, pero el forcejeo era inútil.

"BLU BLU AYUDAME ¡BLU!" -grito Perla unos instantes antes de que la sacaran de la habitación-

Blu no dijo nada, solo sintió la impotencia de no poder defender al ave que amaba en secreto, Gustave se dio cuenta del probable destino que tendría Perla e intento consolar a Blu.

Llevaron a Perla a la habitación del lado, esta habitación estaba preparada para ese tipo de "encuentros"

Había una cama matrimonial, volvieron a atar las alas de Perla a su espalda, la amordazaron y le pusieron una especie de correa del que amarraba su cuello a la cabecera de la cama, de forma que no pudiera escapar.

Perla se retorció un poco en la cama, no tardó en darse cuenta de que era inútil y termino recostada boca abajo con la cabeza mirando a la cabecera y las patas hacia la puerta, sollozando y llorando amargamente, comenzando a resignarse a su destino.

Paso alrededor de una hora, que fue eterna sobre todo para Perla…

Blu intentaba encontrar una manera de escapar para poder ayudar a Perla.

"no hay salida, ya se los dije" -dijo el niño que estaba junto a ellos- "tuvieron suerte ayer"  
"¡debe haber una forma de escapar! ¿Cómo te rompiste la muñeca?" -pregunto Blu-

"¡no hagas eso! ¡Es una estupidez!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡pero tú lo hiciste!"

"¡te estaban matando! ¿Querías que te dejara morir? Además aunque lo hicieras las ataduras están mas apretadas, no podrías salir"

Blu solo comenzó a imaginarse lo que harían con Perla.

Fuera del lugar…

Un guacamayo rojo adulto se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre.

Espero unos momentos, luego una voz se escuchó desde el interior.

"¿contraseña?"

"panecillos" -contesto el guacamayo-

Abrieron la puerta y dejaron pasar al ave, lo llevaron hasta la "oficina" de Nigel.

"Hola Nigel" -dijo el guacamayo con cierta emoción-

"Hola Marco…" -dijo Nigel indiferentemente- "¿tienes el dinero?"

"Por supuesto" -dijo Marco antes de entregarle un sobre a Nigel- "¿tú tienes a esa chica linda que prometiste?"

"Por supuesto que si…" -dijo Nigel, terminando de contar el dinero- "bien, ¡es tuya por todo el día! Puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pero agradecería que no la mataras, puede ser muy redituable"

Nigel llevo a Marco a la habitación donde estaba Perla, Blu noto esto y se preparó para lo que seguramente iba a escuchar.

Perla comenzó a balbucear de terror al oír que la puerta se abría.

"toda tuya" -dijo Nigel, presentando con el ala-

Marco hizo un gesto, cerró la puerta y se acercó a Perla.

"dijeron que me darían una chica linda…" -dijo Marco mientras acercaba el pico al oído de Perla- "no una belleza como tu…"

Marco la volteo de forma muy bruta, luego se puso sobre ella y le quito la mordaza.

"por favor, no lo hagas" -rogó Perla mirando a los ojos a Marco, con una profunda expresión de terror y tristeza, Marco tenía una de satisfacción-

"¿Qué no lo haga? Eso sería un desperdicio" -dijo Marco mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa lentamente a Perla, que solo se aterraba cada vez más-

Mientras…

Hyron y Jade estaban tomando sol en la playa, disfrutando de las comodidades y la belleza de Rio de Janeiro.

Hyron lo disfrutaba como debe ser, pero Jade simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían hecho, a Hyron parecía no importarle, pero ella sentía culpa y no podía solo ignorar lo que podía estar pasando.

"cariño…" -dijo Jade, sentándose en su sitio-

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Hyron-

"dirás que soy una tonta pero, te juro que no dormí bien…" -dijo Jade-

"¿estás hablando de los nerds? ¿No es en serio verdad?"

"es que… sigo pensando que no estuvo bien" -dijo Jade- "¡esto ya no es una simple broma en la escuela!"

"¡nos dieron dinero prácticamente gratis!" -dijo Hyron, intentando convencer a Jade con su punto-

"¡no fue gratis! ¡Fue a cambio del sufrimiento de tres aves inocentes!"

"ya te dije que solo les darán un susto y los devolverán a sus vidas aburridas"

"pero… ¿Qué pasa si no? ¿Si los matan? ¿Violan?" -dijo Jade, con preocupación-

"y… ¿a nosotros que si pasa eso?" -dijo Hyron-

Jade comenzaba a darse cuenta que el nivel de maldad de Hyron era bastante alto, mientras que ella no pasaba de molestar chicos en la escuela.

"¿hablas en serio? ¿No te preocupa aunque sea un poco lo que sienten?" -dijo Jade-

-suspiro- "mira… ¿si volvemos y te demuestro que todo está bien? ¿Podrá volver mi novia e irse miss derechos aviares?" **(Derechos aviares-derechos humanos)**

Jade asintió con la cabeza, Hyron subió de mala gana a su auto y fueron camino al lugar.

Mientras…

Marco ya se había quitado la ropa y desnudado a Perla, también había quitado las ataduras de sus alas, sin embargo no la dejaba moverse hacia ningún lado.

Marco seguía encima de Perla, comenzó a "tocar" a Perla, comenzando en la espalda, bajando a las caderas y luego a sus piernas.

Marco beso el vientre de Perla, luego su pecho y termino lamiendo desde su cuello hasta su mejilla, Perla tenía una expresión de profundo miedo, que se incrementaba por cada milímetro que Marco tocaba de su cuerpo…

Marco bajo el ala a la intimidad de Perla y comenzó a masturbarla, Perla entumeció el cuerpo y grito por el terror.

"¡CALLATE!" -grito Marco antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Perla, no una bofetada sino un golpe a puño cerrado-

Perla rompió en llanto, pero conscientemente intentaba no hacer mucho ruido por miedo a ser golpeada de nuevo.

Marco bajo la cabeza, y obligo a Perla a abrir las patas.

"mmm… delicioso"

Marco introdujo su lengua en la cloaca de Perla y comenzó a lamer, Perla hacia un esfuerzo por no gritar, pero eso no evitaba que llorara y sollozara.

**(Aclaración, por si acaso no se habían dado cuenta, en mis Fics la "cloaca" es como si las aves tuvieran vagina, aunque creo que todos sabemos que no, es más divertido con una anatomía más o menos humana XD)**

"eres virgen…" -dijo Marco mientras examinaba la cloaca de Perla- "dejaremos eso para el final…"

Marco tomo a Perla del cuello y la bajo de la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, luego la obligo a arrodillarse y ponerse frente a él.

Marco tomo a Perla del cabello y acerco su cabeza a su miembro…

Perla sabía perfectamente lo que Marco quería hacer.

"¡no no por favor te lo suplico!" -dijo Perla entre sollozos-

Marco hizo caso omiso de las suplicas de Perla e introdujo su miembro lo más profundo que pudo en la garganta de Perla, esta puso las alas en las piernas de Marco, empujando para intentar escapar, pero Marco era mucho más fuerte que ella, Perla sentía mucho miedo, además de dificultad para respirar.

Después de un tiempo, Marco dejo que Perla se apartara un momento, dejándola respirar.

Perla tocio mucho líquido genético de Marco, aunque ya había tragado aún más.

Perla estaba tosiendo de rodillas, aun llorando y recuperándose.

Marco volvió a tomar a Perla del cuello de forma muy brusca y la lanzo con facilidad hacia la cama, Perla cayo boca abajo en la cama, Marco inmediatamente se puso sobre ella y detuvo sus alas con las suyas.

Marco tomo la cola de Perla con la garra, levantándola haciendo que Perla mostrara toda su intimidad.

Perla intento prepararse para lo que venía…

P.P "está bien, adiós virginidad, sin hablar del dolor, la humillación, el dolor, el sufrimiento, el dolor, ¡el horrible dolor!"

Marco, a diferencia de lo que pensaba Perla, cumplió y posiciono su miembro en el ano de Perla, no en su cloaca…

"dicen que esto duele mucho si no se hace lento…" -dijo Marco de forma pervertida- "pero si lo hago lento no disfruto tanto así que…"

"¡te lo ruego!" -dijo Perla, llorando con mucha fuerza, pero Marco la ignoro-

Perla sintió como Marco se preparaba para dar la primera embestida, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el pico.

Marco comenzó a dar duras embestidas, con mucha fuerza, Perla no pudo seguir resistiendo el no gritar y dio unos desgarradores gritos de dolor…

"¡AAAAAHHHH!"

"¿TE GUSTA EH?"

En la habitación del lado, a Blu de le partía el corazón por los gritos de dolor de su amada, y todavía peor, el no poder hacer nada.

Alguien toco la puerta principal, eran Hyron y Jade.

"¿contraseña?"

"panecillos" -respondió Hyron-

El ave los dejo pasar, y los llevo con Nigel, que estaba frente a las dos puertas, la que llevaba hacia la sala de los rehenes y la que llevaba a donde estaba Perla.

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" -pregunto Nigel, extrañado de la visita-

"hola, ¿podría decirle a mi novia que todo está bien con los nerds que atraparon?" -dijo Hyron, algo molesto por el tramo que tuvieron que recorrer-

"claro que están bien, es un secuestro exprés solamente" -mintió Nigel-

"¿ves? Todo está bien" -dijo Hyron-

Jade, no dijo nada, hizo una expresión de inseguridad y se dirigió junto con Hyron hacia la puerta, pero escucho algo proveniente de la habitación.

"¡AAAAHHH TE LO SUPLICO! ¡PARA! AAAHHHH ¡ME DUELE POR FAVOR!" -Gritaba Perla entre sollozos y duras embestidas-

"¿¡que es eso!?" -dijo Jade-

"nada…" -mintió Nigel-

Jade, tomo seguridad y corrió hacia la puerta, esta estaba abierta, giro la perilla y lo que vio no fue nada agradable, vio a Perla siendo forzada a recibir sexo anal por un ave al menos 5 años mayor.

Nigel corrió y cerró la puerta…

"¡no tenías por qué ver eso!" -dijo Nigel algo molesto-

"¡DIGISTE QUE NO LES HARIAS NADA!" -grito Jade-

"¡Hey Hey! Tranquila…" -dijo Hyron apartando a Jade- "ya nos íbamos"

Toda la culpa que sintió Jade se vio justificada, no quería ser responsable por lo que les estaba pasando, reflexiono unos segundos, se armó de valor he hizo algo que muchos considerarían valiente, otros lo considerarían estúpido.

Jade, se soltó de Hyron y corrió hacia la sala de los rehenes, abrió la puerta y se acercó a Blu.

"¡¿tú que carajos haces aquí?!" -dijo Gustave molesto-

Jade no dijo nada, solo saco su navaja mientras respiraba agitadamente, Jade comenzó a cortar las ataduras de las alas de Blu.

Hyron estaba petrificado.

Nigel golpeo a Hyron en la cara para que no interviniera, no tardo ni cinco segundos en tomar a Jade del cuello, la estrangulo un momento, luego la lanzo con mucha hacia la pared donde estaban las fotos de los cadáveres haciendo que soltara su navaja cerca de Blu, este la escondió instintivamente, Jade se recargo la espalda un momento en la pared, pero no tuvo tiempo de reincorporarse.

Se escuchó un estruendo…

Nigel, había des enfundado su arma y disparado en el pecho de Jade.

Jade, miro a Nigel a los ojos un momento, con ojos tristes y vidriosos, poco a poco sintió como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, comenzó deslizar la espalda en la pared, dejando una mancha de sangre hasta caer sentada recargada en la pared.

"JADE" -grito Hyron, que recién se recuperaba del golpe-

Hyron corrió hacia Jade, se arrodillo cerca de ella y tomo su ala mientras la miraba a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza.

"no no amor por favor…" -dijo Hyron a punto de romper en llanto-

Jade no podía articular ninguna palabra, solo se miraron a los ojos unos segundos.

El ala de Jade cayó por gravedad del ala de Hyron, Jade había muerto.

Hyron, por primera vez sintió culpa…

"¡no!" -exclamo antes de pegar su frente amorosamente con la de Jade- "perdón por no hacerte caso… ¡es mi culpa!" -dijo rompiendo en llanto y cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

"awww que tierna escena" -dijo Nigel, mientras se acercaba a Hyron y apuntaba su arma a quemarropa en su cabeza sin que se diera cuenta- "odio lo tierno…"

Se escuchó otro estruendo, Nigel había ejecutado a traición a Hyron, que cayó desplomado junto al cuerpo de Jade.

Blu y Gustave, que a pesar de recordar lo mucho que los molestaban Hyron y Jade, sabían que no merecían nada parecido a la muerte.

Nigel, dedico una mirada amenazante a todos los rehenes, algunos ni se inmutaron, ya les parecía normal que ejecutaran a alguien en sus narices.

Nigel salió de la habitación, dejando a los cuerpos donde estaban.

Gustave, estaba un poco más impactado que Blu, que solo pensaba en cómo ayudar a Perla.

Cuando Nigel se fue, Blu saco la navaja y comenzó a cortar dificultosamente las ataduras de sus alas.

Gustave noto esto…

Blu tenía una cara seria, estaba decidido, llego un momento en el que logro cortar la cuerda.

"¡eso es Blu!" -dijo Gustave, antes de que Blu soltara la navaja y saliera corriendo- "espera ¡BLU! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!" -grito Gustave, al darse cuenta que Blu no lo estaba ayudando- "¡ME ROMPI LA MUÑECA POR TI CABRÓN!"

Blu salió de la habitación, intentando que nadie lo viera, rápidamente entro a la habitación de al lado.

Lo que vio le partió el corazón, Marco seguía penetrando analmente a Perla sin ninguna delicadeza, mientras esta lloraba y gritaba por el dolor y el miedo.

"¿y tú que carajos haces aquí?" -dijo Marco, deteniéndose por un momento-

P.P "Blu…."

Blu, se armó de valor una vez más para defender a su amada.

"¡DEJALA EN PAZ INFELIZ!"

Blu, corrió y se abalanzo sobre Marco, tirándolo de la cama, comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo, aunque Blu tenía las de perder.

Mientras…

Gustave, estaba intentando alcanzar la navaja que Blu había tirado con las garras.

Cuando la alcanzo, comenzó a cortar el cincho de sus patas, no fue muy complicado, pero le costó más cortar las ataduras de sus alas, ya que solo podía usar un ala.

Cuando lo logro, corrió hacia el cuarto donde Blu peleaba con Marco.

Marco tenia estaba a punto de golpear a Blu en la cara, cuando Gustave lo vio…

P.G "ok, nunca he intentado esto, pero espero que funcione"

Gustave, tomo la navaja y la lanzo con fuerza hacia Marco, esta se clavó en su pecho, haciendo que gritara de dolor y soltara a Blu.

Blu, inmediatamente tomo a Perla y la cargo con las alas, a Gustave no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que llevarse la ropa de Perla.

Salieron corriendo, pasaron por el escritorio de Nigel, donde estaba la Katana de Gustave, por lo que retrocedió unos pasos para tomarla rápidamente y seguir corriendo.

Las aves del lugar, obviamente se dieron cuenta de esto y comenzaron a dispararles, aunque el camino era muy corto.

Llegaron a la salida, salieron a la calle y miraron hacia todos lados buscando alguna forma de escapar, vieron el auto de Hyron en un callejón cercano.

Corrieron hasta el auto, Perla le hizo una señal a Blu diciendo que podía bajarla, Blu la bajo con cierta inseguridad, al ver que se tambaleaba al estar de pie.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" -dijo Blu al ver que algunas aves ya se acercaban y no podían abrir el auto-

"Wings of L.A" -dijo Gustave a secas- **(buen Fic por cierto XD)**

"¿Qué solo piensas en videojuegos?" -dijo Blu- **(en este mundo es como un GTA)**

"¡no! digo que hay que hacerlo como en el juego" -dijo Gustave, antes de usar su ala izquierda para darle un codazo a la ventana, pero esta no se rompió y solo reboto el golpe que le dio Gustave-

Gustave solo hizo una expresión que demostraba que le dolió.

Blu, rodo los ojos y tomo una piedra, para después lanzarla al vidrio, que ahora si se rompió.

Gustave, abrió la puerta y entro al asiento de conductor, mientras que Blu y Perla entraron al de atrás.

Una bala entro por el cristal, pasando sobre la cabeza de Gustave.

"¡se acercan!" -grito Blu-

Gustave, no dijo nada, se agacho y comenzó a arrancar el auto por el método de "cables cruzados"

El auto arranco, Gustave condujo con el ala izquierda, intentando evitar el fuego de las aves, luego acelero a toda velocidad, alejándose del lugar…

Ya que estuvieron a cierta distancia, Perla abrazo a Blu de nuevo, como esa noche en la fiesta…

"ya, tranquila ya paso" -dijo Blu, intentando calmar a Perla, que no dejaba de llorar-

Perla intento calmarse, aunque aún sentía el dolor…

Perla sintió una sensación extraña, comenzó a sentir humedad en sus plumas, proveniente de un líquido caliente.

Perla se apartó un momento, paso su ala por la parte baja de su vientre sin mirar, cuando la acerco a su cara para ver, comenzó a aterrarse de nuevo.

El ala de Perla, tenía una gran mancha de sangre fresca….

"B…Blu…" -dijo Perla, con miedo-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy!**

**Mañana tengo examen de civismo… ósea que ya valió ma….**

**Pues, la verdad si soy un poco malo en civismo XD**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	9. Ahora o nunca

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 9…**

**SpyTaku299: pues voy en secundaria XD y odio esa materia…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**Ahora o nunca**

"B…Blu…" -dijo Perla, con miedo mirando la sangre en su ala-

Blu vio la sangre un momento, primero que nada se asustó, luego bajo la mirada y vio una herida de bala en su pata derecha, sintió cierto alivio al no ser una herida letal, pero por otro lado.

"¡AAAHHHHH MIERDA MIERDA DUELE!" -grito Blu, que al pasarse el efecto de la adrenalina y ver la herida, comenzó a sentir el dolor- **(está comprobado que hay veces en la que no se siente una herida en un tiempo si no se le ve)**

Gustave, freno el auto por el susto del grito….

"¡MI PATA JODER DUELE MUCHO!"

Blu estaba histérico, y agitaba las alas por todo el auto, Gustave volteo hacia Blu…

"¡BLU PARA!" -dijo Gustave, intentando hacer que Blu se tranquilizara, la verdad estaba exagerando-

"AAAHHHH"

Gustave, miro un momento a Perla, que sumado al dolor y el miedo que ya sentía, las reacciones de Blu solo la asustaban más, estaba muy sensible en esos momentos.

Gustave, sujeto la cabeza de Blu con el ala, y lo miro a los ojos…

"¡tranquilízate!" -luego, hizo un gesto con los ojos para que mirara a Perla, que seguía acurrucada con una expresión de terror y dolor-

Blu la miro, casi se le olvida el dolor por la tristeza que le dio al ver a Perla así….

Blu intentó calmarse y aguantar el dolor, respiro profundamente y se dirigió a Perla….

"perdón…" -dijo mientras abría las alas para continuar consolándola-

Perla se movió para abrazar a Blu y continuar llorando en su pecho, él era el único consuelo que tenía en ese momento.

Gustave se fijó que había algunas manchas de sangre donde Perla estaba sentada, al parecer había tenido un desgarre.

"creo que todos debemos ir a un hospital" -dijo Gustave, recordando su ala herida- "¿crees aguantarte hasta que lleguemos?"

Blu asintió mientras evitaba quejarse demasiado, para distraerse ayudo a Perla a volverse a vestir…

Blu noto que Perla se quejaba mucho con ligeros toques, no había salido bien librada de la paliza que también le dieron, Blu sentía cierta culpa por ver a Perla tan lastimada.

Mientras…

"¡lo siento, en serio perdóname yo no quise!" -dijo Isabel con preocupación hacia Iván-

Iván tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cara por un ojo morado que le dejo Isabel…

"Está bien, solo tenías que decir "no llames a emergencias"" -dijo Iván algo sarcástico-

"¡aún no sabemos que hacer!" -dijo Bernard, que todavía no se le pasaba la preocupación-

Habían estado toda la noche pensando en algún plan…

"Perla tiene una amiga… tal vez ella sepa algo" -dijo Eduardo, intentando no demostrar preocupación-

"ya deben estar saliendo de la escuela, ¡debemos apurarnos!" -dijo Marisa-

Las tres parejas subieron de nuevo a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Efectivamente, ya había varios grupos de amigos fuera de la escuela, pensando en que aprovecharían la tarde.

Esperaron en la puerta, cuando Enya salió inmediatamente le cortaron el camino poniéndose frente a ella.

Enya al principio se asustó, pero reconoció a los padres de Perla…

"ammmm hola ¿Cómo están?" -dijo Enya, algo tímida por tantos adultos observándola- "¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué no han venido sus hijos estos días?" -pregunto Enya, viendo los ojos vidriosos y las caras de preocupación-

"tu… ¿sabes algo acerca de ellos?" -pregunto Bianca-

"pues, no… solo sé que no han venido" -dijo Enya- "¿podrían decirme que está pasando?"

"ellos…." -dijo Bernard, indeciso si decirle la verdad o no-

"¿no murieron verdad?" -dijo Enya, con miedo a la respuesta-

"no… pero snif… alguien los tiene secuestrados…" -dijo Isabel, recordando la llamada-

"¡¿Qué?!" -dijo Enya, comenzando a asustarse por su amiga, y en mucho menor nivel por Blu y Gustave-

"por favor… si sabes algo es muy importante que nos lo digas" -dijo Eduardo-

"bueno… tampoco han venido Hyron y Jade" -dijo Enya, que casi llora por la noticia-

"¿Quiénes?"

"son los brabucones, se la pasan molestando a Blu y Gustave, aunque nunca nos habían hecho nada a Perla o a mi" -dijo Enya- "ellos tienen… bueno "contactos""

"¿Qué clase de contactos?"

"no lo sé, solo sé que alguna vez se han involucrado con drogas y cosas que no me incumben"

Los padres comenzaron a asustarse bastante, ya tenían a los primeros sospechosos.

"Gus…. Dijo que estaban en Rio de Janeiro" -dijo Bernard- "¿tiene algo que ver?"

"no sé, tal vez los hayan enviado allá"

Las parejas se miraron unos momentos, luego inmediatamente supieron que hacer…

"muchas gracias" -dijo Marisa, intentando darle tranquilidad a Enya-

Enya solo asintió, y volvió a su casa bastante asustada…

Las parejas subieron a la camioneta.

"¿ahora qué?" -pregunto Eduardo-

"vamos por nuestros pasaportes…" -dijo Bernard-

"¿para qué?"

"nos vamos a Brasil…" -termino Isabel-

Mientras…

Blu, Perla y Gustave llegaron al hospital alrededor de medio día…

Llevaron a Perla inmediatamente a urgencias, mientras que Blu y Gustave estuvieron en un consultorio…

"que llorón eres…" dijo Gustave, que le habían limpiado la herida, puesto una venda decente y un cabestrillo-

"¡Al menos a ti te atravesó la bala! No fue agradable ver cómo me sacaban una bala de la pata con unas pinzas" -dijo Blu, que solamente le habían puesto una venda en la pata y le dieron un bastón para que pudiera caminar, ya que no era una herida muy grave-

"claro, como ser atravesado por un pedazo de plomo caliente es agradable" -dijo Gustave- "de todas formas fuiste un llorón" -bromeó recordando todo lo que Blu se quejó mientras le sacaban la bala-

-suspiro- "estoy preocupado por Perla…" -confeso Blu, intentando también cambiar el tema-

"tranquilo… estará bien…" -dijo Gustave, intentando calmar a Blu-

"espero que no me odie…"

"¿Por qué habría de odiarte? ¡La volviste a salvar!"

"por permitir que le pasara bueno… lo que le paso" -dijo Blu con tristeza-

"no fue tu culpa" -dijo Gustave- "aunque el que sí está molesto soy yo por haberme dejado atado mientras salías corriendo por tu amada joyita…" -bromeo Gustave, intentando animar a Blu-

Blu sonrió ligeramente…

"por cierto, gracias por lo que hiciste…"

"¿romperme la muñeca para salvarte el trasero? Cuando quieras…." -dijo Gustave sarcásticamente-

Ambos rieron, alegrados porque todo haya terminado, una guacamaya amarilla con una bata se acercó a ellos.

Blu, inmediatamente sabía a lo que venía, por lo que se paró casi ignorando su pata.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?" -pregunto Blu con mucha preocupación-

"¡oye tranquilo!" -dijo la guacamaya mientras obligaba a Blu a sentarse- "bueno, no está grave, el diagnóstico más acertado es que fue violada analmente…"

Blu y Gustave pusieron una expresión que decía "NOOOOO ¿EN SERIO? ¿ME LO JURA?"

"p… pero ustedes ya saben eso" -corrigió la doctora, mientras daba vuelta a un documento- "tiene una fisura anal, tuvo algo de sangrado pero ya no hay de qué preocuparse, también sufrió muchos golpes por lo que tiene bastantes moretones y magulladuras, así como una leve lesión en el cuello, pero hay algo mucho más grave que todo eso, y desgraciadamente no tenemos la cura aquí ni en ningún hospital"

Blu, se preocupó bastante por el peligro de la vida de su amada…

"¡¿Qué tiene doctora?! ¿SIDA? ¿Quedo paralitica? ¡Es SIDA ¿verdad?!"

"no no… ella tiene un severo trauma…" -contesto la doctora-

"¡¿UN TRAUMA CRANEOENCEFÁLICO?!" -pregunto Blu, con mucho miedo-

"¡QUE NO!" -contesto la doctora- "quedo, bastante afectada psicológicamente"

"¿Cómo?" -pregunto Blu confundido-

"es normal en víctimas de violación, pero ella está más grave, tuvimos que conseguir una ginecóloga, porque no dejo que casi ningún macho la tocara, mucho menos "ahí"" -dijo la doctora con un poco de pena- "tampoco dijo nada mientras la revisaba, solo sollozaba en silencio"

Blu quedo un poco pensativo, y algo triste por lo que esto significaba para sus intentos de conquistarla.

"sus lesiones no son graves como para mantenerla aquí, así que ya pueden irse los tres" -dijo la doctora-

Ambos asintieron, después de unos minutos, llevaron a Perla a la puerta del hospital en una silla de ruedas, tenía la mirada apagada y triste, también tenía un ojo morado, un collarín y varios golpes en el cuerpo y las alas.

"se le dificulta caminar, pero con ayuda no debería ser un problema" -dijo la doctora-

Blu se acercó, la ayudo a pararse y sostuvo su ala para que no cayera o tropezara, ya que le costaba caminar por el dolor…

Perla no dijo nada y siguió con la mirada baja, pujando y quejándose de vez en cuando por el dolor.

Blu la ayudo a subir al asiento trasero del auto, esta vez solo se sentó en silencio junto a Blu.

"está bien, ¿ahora qué?" -dijo Gustave, que a pesar de haber escapado, seguían del otro lado del continente-

Blu pensó en algo que no se les había venido a la cabeza todo ese tiempo…

"un momento ¿y todos los que estaban con nosotros en esa habitación? No podemos dejarlos ahí…"

"no pienso volver ahí…" -dijo Gustave- "pero, tengo una idea…"

Gustave, busco en el maletero y tomo el celular de Hyron…

"¿a quién llamaras?" -pregunto Blu-

"a la policía, luego a nuestros padres" -dijo Gustave, mientras marcaba-

Gustave llamo a emergencias, y dio la dirección del lugar donde los habían tenido cautivos, luego marco el número de Isabel…

Las parejas estaban en la mansión de Bernard e Isabel, estaban en una mesa planeando que iban a hacer una vez haya, pero el celular de Isabel interrumpió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Isabel contesto lo más rápido que pudo, asustada con las amenazas de lo que pasaría si no contestaba…

"¡no le hagan nada!" -fue lo primero que Isabel exclamo al contestar-

"¿mamá?" -dijo Gustave-

"¡hijo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?"

"n… no, de hecho, logramos escapar" -dijo Gustave, que sentía cierta pena por lo preocupada que sonaba Isabel-

"¡¿Escaparon?!" -exclamo Isabel, y todos los presentes se enteraron-

"¡genial! ¡Deben ir al aeropuerto inmediatamente, ahí los recogeremos!" -dijo Bernard- "¡al aeropuerto de Brasil!" -dijo Bernard, antes de colgar abruptamente-

"¿Qué dijeron?"-pregunto Blu-

"dicen que vayamos al aeropuerto" -dijo Gustave-

"¿y los demás?"

"la policía dice que están poniendo en marcha un operativo, que Nigel era de los más buscados traficantes de droga y tratantes de aves"

Blu sonrió de oreja a oreja, no se creía que todo hubiera terminado, que todo el sufrimiento había terminado…

"¿oíste Perla? ¡Todo termino!" -dijo Blu antes de acercarse a Perla para abrazarla-

Perla no cambio su mirada triste y aparto a Blu con un ala…

Blu cambio su expresión y regreso a su lugar, triste por ser rechazado una vez más…

P.B "hembras…. ¿Quién las entiende?"

Gustave noto esto, en cierta forma sintió enojo por como Perla trataba a Blu, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, así que solo se quedó en silencio y condujo al aeropuerto…

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, se sentaron fuera de donde llegaría el vuelo de nueva Altilia a Brasil, pero el vuelo se supone llegaría al día siguiente.

"creo que… tendremos que dormir aquí" -dijo Gustave-

"¿en el aeropuerto?" -dijo Blu-

"si, muchas aves lo hacen, solo hay que encontrar un lugar más o menos oculto y evitar que los guardias nos vean"

Esperaron a que anocheciera y decidieron dormir detrás de un mostrador….

"¿valla aventura eh?" -dijo Gustave, mientras recargaba la espalda en la pared para dormir-

"si, nunca había dormido en un aeropuerto" -dijo Blu-

Perla, no parecía alegrarle el hecho de ser libres de nuevo, la doctora tenía razón, estaba muy afectada por lo que vivió…

Perla solo se acostó y le dio la espalda a Blu…

A Blu le dolía ver a Perla así, pero también comprendía en cierta forma el que estuviera así…

"b… buenas noches…" -tartamudeo Blu-

"snif…. buenas noches" -contesto Perla, claramente sollozante y triste-

Blu no dijo nada, y se durmió pensando en Perla.

A la mañana siguiente…

"Blu…. Despierta Blu…." -dijo Gustave mientras sacudía un poco a Blu-

"mmmm cinco minutos más mami…"

"¿eh?"

"¡¿Qué este?!" -dijo Blu despertándose de golpe-

"¿mami?"

"jeje… ¿Dónde está Perla?" -dijo Blu mirando a su alrededor, notando que Perla no estaba-

Gustave señalo los asientos donde habían esperado el día anterior, Perla estaba sentada ahí, mirando tristemente al suelo.

Blu se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, no dijo nada, simplemente esperaron unas eternas horas a que sus padres llegaran.

Cuando el avión aterrizo, en el momento que la compuerta se abrió, Bianca salió corriendo del avión, los demás corrieron también, intentando alcanzarla…

Cuando Bianca llego a la sala donde estaba Blu, comenzó a buscar con la vista.

"¿mamá?" -dijo Blu, ajustando la vista- "¡MAMÁ!"

Bianca corrió hacia Blu.

Blu se levantó y abrazo a Bianca…

"Hijo…." -dijo Bianca, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, pero luego vio la venda con algo de sangre- "¡SANGRE! Aahhh"

Bianca cayó de espaldas inconsciente…

"¡Bianca! ¡Hijo! ¡SANGRE!" -dijo Iván rápidamente, antes de desmayarse y caer junto a su esposa-

Blu, rodo los ojos, levanto los hombros y se tiro acurrucándose entre sus inconscientes padres.

"¡Los extrañe!"

Gustave no pudo evitar reírse un poco…

Isabel fue la siguiente en correr a abrazar a Gustave, casi inmediatamente Bernard se unió al abrazo…

"te amo hijo…" -dijo Isabel, entre lágrimas de felicidad-

"y yo a ustedes…" -contesto Gustave, apretando el abrazo-

Gustave y en cierta forma Blu estaban teniendo un momento muy emotivo con sus padres…

Eduardo y Marisa, se impactaron al ver el estado de Perla, se acercaron lentamente con una cara de preocupación…

Perla no mostraba señales de felicidad, simplemente se paró, dio unos pasos con mucha dificultad y rompió a llorar en el pecho de Marisa…

Marisa le respondió el abrazo, e intento consolarla…

"tranquila… ya paso…"

Eduardo abrazo a ambas…

Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa…

Blu era bombardeado con preguntas sobre su integridad física, Gustave no dejaba de abrazarse con sus padres, que por un tiempo lo creyeron muerto.

Pero Perla, estaba llorando en silencio mientras sus padres la consolaban, estos no sabían la razón principal de su actitud.

Llegaron a Nueva Altilia, Blu y Gustave fueron los que tuvieron que explicarles a los padres de Perla lo que pasaba con ella, estos sintieron un gran dolor por solo imaginarse lo mucho que sufrió…

Pasaron algunas semanas, Blu y Gustave ya se habían recuperado de la mala experiencia, y regresaron a los estudios…

Perla tardo un poco más de tiempo, tuvo que ir a terapia, que le ayudo un poco, pero de todas formas ya no se sentía igual…

En la escuela…

Enya estaba hablando con Blu y Gustave en el receso, de todas formas ellos eran los únicos que habían estado con Perla…

"entonces… ¿ella…?" -pregunto Enya con incomodidad-

Blu solo asintió…

"debe ser horrible"

"lo fue, pero según sabemos mañana volverá a asistir a clases" -dijo Gustave-

"Por cierto, expulsaron a Roberto, y la profesora Eva esta con libertad condicional" -dijo Enya-

"¿en serio?"

"si, ¿genial no?"

"¡claro que es genial!" -dijo Blu, alegrándose por no volver a ver a Roberto-

"otra pregunta… ¿Hyron y Jade?"

Blu y Gustave se miraron un momento con tristeza…

"ellos, murieron…"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Enya.

Pasaron el receso relatándole la aventura a Enya, no fue una conversación muy agradable, sin embargo era algo que Blu y Gustave necesitaban sacar…

Efectivamente, al día siguiente Perla se presentó a la escuela…

Era el receso, Perla estaba sentada sola, Enya le había ofrecido acompañarla, pero Perla se negó…

"bien Blu, hoy es cuando" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Qué cosa?"

"le dirás lo que sientes…"

"n... no… ella se siente mal, no creo que me quiera como novio…" -dijo Blu-

"precisamente, tú la harás sentir bien"

"pero…"

"¡nada de peros" -suspiro- "al menos…. Habla con ella ¿sí?"

Mientras…

Perla estaba sentada sola, sin hacer nada…

P.P "ya no soy la misma, nadie me querrá, ¡dirán que soy una cualquiera! No les importa lo mucho que sufrí, no les importo, no tendré otro novio, no me casare, toda mi vida ahora no sirve para nada…"

Perla tenía un serio problema de autoestima…

Blu se acercó lentamente…

"p… Perla…"

-suspiro- "¡Si me violaron algún pro…" -dijo Perla, que no había reconocido la voz de Blu- "h… hola…"

A Blu le impacto un poco la actitud de Perla.

"p… ¿puedo sentarme…?"

Perla pensó en rechazarlo, pero era la única ave con la que en realidad se sentía bien…

"s… si"

Blu se impresiono, era aún más antipática con las demás aves, pero con el había dejado de serlo completamente.

"¿c... como has estado?" -pregunto Blu, tímidamente-

"bi… mejor, y tú?" -contesto Perla, que no se sentía "bien"-

"pues, bien…"

P.B "la amo, ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¡Te amo Perla! Pero de seguro ella me odia, lo que le paso fue mi culpa, si yo no me lo he perdonado ella menos, tal vez pedirle perdón sea un buen comienzo"

Era obvio que no había sido culpa de Blu, pero se sentía responsable…

"Perla yo…." -dijo Blu, armándose de valor- "quiero, pedirte perdón" -dijo Blu, incluso sonando un poco lloroso-

Perla, levanto la cara con una expresión de sorpresa...

P.P "¿me pidió disculpas? Pero si él es el que menos culpa tiene, me salvo de algo peor… el, ¿me querrá? Mas importante ¿yo lo quiero? Cada vez que lo veo me siento bien, me hace sentir mejor, no me critica ni me señala, Blu no es como los demás, creo que no lo quiero… lo amo, ¿pero qué piensas Perla? ¡Cómo te va a querer! Todo lo mal que lo había tratado, y aun así se arriesgó no una, ni dos sino tres veces para protegerme, desearía que… el sintiera lo mismo"

"por favor… perdóname, perdóname por permitir que…" -dijo Blu, que de verdad sentía culpa-

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Perla.

Blu pensó que estaría indignada, o muy enojada…

Perla, no se creía que Blu le diera tanta importancia.

Perla se movió rápidamente, y casi saltando sobre la mesa abrazo a Blu.

"¡No Blu! ¡Tú perdóname! ¡Perdóname todo lo que te hice! ¡Perdóname por ser una malagradecida contigo!" -exclamo Perla, llorando mientras abrazaba a Blu- "no fue tu culpa Blu… por favor perdóname…"

Blu no esperaba esa reacción, mucho menos que Perla casi rogara su perdón, aun siendo ella la víctima.

Gustave se acercó a lo lejos, e hizo señas como diciendo "¡DILO!"

Blu, se armó de mucho valor…

P.B "no puedo seguir ocultándolo, tengo que decir lo que siento, es ahora o nunca…"

"No Perla, no te perdono…"

Esta oración lastimo mucho al ya herido corazón de Perla…

Perla, lo miro directamente a los ojos, con una expresión triste y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro…

"yo… entiendo…" -sollozo Perla, antes de pararse, y comenzar a alejarse, sufriendo por dentro-

P.P "sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad, ¡me odia! ¡Todos me odian! ¡No soy nada para nadie!"

Blu, también se paró, y volteo a Perla del hombro con suavidad, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente…

"Perla yo… he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho…" -dijo Blu, que estaba muy nervioso-

"ya sé que me odias… ¡yo me odio a mí misma!" -exclamo Perla, cada vez más dolida por no obtener el perdón de Blu-

"¡no Perla! Quiero decirte que yo… que yo…" -Blu busco todo, y cuando digo todo es todo el coraje que pudo conseguir- "yo te amo Perla Hathaway"

Perla estaba atónita…

P.P "de verdad…. ¿de verdad me ama? Hay un ave que me quiere de verdad… ¿yo lo amo?"

"no necesitas que te perdone porque te amo, te amo tal como eres, con tus virtudes y defectos, no, con defectos no, porque para mí eres perfecta, y aunque tú no me correspondas yo siempre te amare y juro por mi vida que no volveré a permitir que te pase algo malo"

Blu por fin había dicho lo que sentía...

P.B "di que sí por favor…"

Sin darse cuenta, toda la cafetería los estaba mirando, la mayoría susurraba "va a decir que no" o "esa cualquiera lo va tener en la cama mañana" o "te apuesto 10 dólares a que le da una bofetada"

P.P "por supuesto que lo amo…"

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, Gustave estaba entre el público, como si estuviera viendo la final y su equipo estuviera a una anotación de ganar…

Los ojos de Perla volvían a brillar, el corazón se le aceleraba y sin pensar, le robo un apasionado beso a Blu…

Blu al principio se sorprendió, pero no tardo en devolver el beso…

P.B "creo que eso es un si…"

El equipo de Gustave había anotado…

"¡SIIIII ROMPERSE LA MUÑECA POR ESE IDIOTA VALIO LA PENA!" -exclamo Gustave, levantando las alas-

Todas las aves, menos Blu y Perla que seguían besándose ignorando todo lo demás, se quedaron viendo a Gustave…

"este…." -dijo Gustave, antes de salir corriendo de la escena-

Blu y Perla se separaron en busca de oxigeno…

"¿s…. somos?"

"si Blu, somos novios…" -dijo Perla, ahora con lágrimas de felicidad-

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 9!**

**Dirán que el secuestro no duro mucho, pero eso no es lo principal de la trama…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	10. El nuevo…

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es un capítulo especial, más adelante sabrán porque…**

**SpyTaku299: intentare explicar, ok lo del dinero de Hyron parece una explicación razonable, y los dejaron salir del hospital porque en este universo les importa menos la salud de los pacientes XD**

**P.D sobre las semejanzas de la película, pues creo que no las hubo tanto…**

**Megaleo444: ¿Qué querías que se la tirara ahí o qué? XD**

**Gracias y disfruten!**

* * *

**El nuevo…**

Paso un tiempo Blu había cumplido su objetivo de ser la pareja de Perla.

Perla seguía muy afectada por lo que le había pasado, a pesar de que la mitad de la escuela suponía que ya habrían tenido relaciones desde el primer día, Blu no se atrevía a tocar el tema, por temor a lastimar los sentimientos de Perla.

Eran vacaciones de verano, y el nuevo ciclo empezaba en pocos días, Blu estaba en la casa de Gustave, estaban en una "reunión de amigos" que hacían seguido para conversar o pasar el rato…

"y tú y Perla ya….?" -pregunto Gustave, haciendo señas-

"¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso?" -contesto Blu- "n… no, no lo hemos hecho"  
"¡ay Blu! ¿No crees que ya es momento? ¡Llevan casi un mes de novios, más las vacaciones!" -dijo Gustave-

"¿crees que ella si quiera se le pase por la cabeza eso después de…?"

"pero es diferente, se aman y…"

"yo quiero ser respetuoso con ella…" -dijo Blu-

"pero Blu, sé que quieres ser caballeroso, pero ¿quieres una invitación formal o algo así?" -dijo Gustave-

"no voy a obligarla a hacerlo…" -dijo Blu-

"no debes obligarla, pero debes tener la iniciativa, habla con ella sobre ello, ya si te dice que no pues… tendrás que esperar, ¿pero qué tal si ella está esperando que se lo digas?"

"¿y qué tal si me deja por atrevido?" -dijo Blu, viendo el lado negativo-

"no te va a dejar Blu, ¡eres el mejor novio que ha tenido en su vida!"

"gracias pero… no creo que sea verdad" -dijo Blu-

"nunca dije que el más guapo…" -agrego Gustave, en tono de broma-

Blu le dedico una mirada (¬¬)

"me refiero a que eres el único que de verdad ama no solo su cintura, que la respeta, y ella aprecia mucho eso ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?"

"si, si lo entiendo" -dijo Blu-

"¿vas a hablar con ella sobre eso?" -dijo Gustave-

"es que… tengo miedo a herir sus sentimientos"

"¿herir sus sentimientos? ¡Ella te ama! ¿Por qué crees que herirás sus sentimientos?" -pregunto Gustave-

"tú sabes que ella no quiere hablar de esas cosas" -dijo Blu-

Gustave siguió intentando convencer a Blu, hasta que terminaron cambiando de tema….

Mientras…

Perla estaba en un Starbirds (parodia de Starbucks) tomando un café con Enya…

"gracias por invitarme el café" -dijo Perla- "es bueno saber que no todos se creyeron lo que se dice de mi…" -dijo con un ligero tono triste-

"cuando quieras, esos tontos nunca aprenderán, pero en un tiempo se les pasara" -contesto Enya- "por cierto…. Ya sé que también es un rumor pero… ¿tú y Blu?..." -pregunto Enya con algo de pena por lo delicado que era ese tema con Perla-

Perla había tomado mucha seguridad desde que era novia de Blu, era mucho más feliz, pero ciertas cosas "eróticas" la ponían muy mal, pero hacia un esfuerzo por no expresarlo…

Los ojos de Perla se pusieron vidriosos por el recuerdo…

"oh dios perdón, yo no quise" -dijo Enya al notar esto-

"está bien, solo… fue un recuerdo…" -dijo Perla, aguantando- "no, no hemos hecho nada"

"perdona que extienda el tema pero… ¿Por qué? Llevan mucho tiempo de novios y creo que pues… ¿ya es tiempo no?" -dijo Enya, intentando que Perla le tuviera más confianza para hablar de eso-

"sabes que… yo tengo miedo a…. esas cosas" -dijo Perla con algo de pena-

"pero no es lo mismo, ¡lo harían por amor! Debe ser muy bonito…" -dijo Enya, fantaseando-

"probablemente Blu no quiere, nunca me ha hablado de eso" -dijo Perla-

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Por lo que me cuentas de Blu y lo que me contaste de tus ex, Blu es el más respetuoso que has tenido, tal vez está esperando que tú se lo pidas…" -dijo Enya-

"pero, si lo hacemos, ¿Qué tal si Blu se deja llevar y me… y me hace…. Algo….?" -dijo Perla, que de verdad comenzaba a asustarse-

"Blu no te haría nada, ¿en serio crees que te lastimaría?"

Perla no sabía porque pensaba eso, le tenía mucha confianza a Blu, pero su subconsciente no la dejaba estar tranquila sobre eso.

"n… no" -respondió Perla-

"bueno claro, es más importante… ¿tú quieres?" -pregunto Enya-

Perla se quedó pensativa un momento.

P.P "¿quiero? Yo lo amo… pero no lo sé, tengo miedo pero si quiero demostrarle mi amor a Blu, Enya tiene razón, él no me haría nada malo"

"s… si" -dijo Perla muy indecisa-

"¡genial! Debes hablar con el sobre esto, quien sabe, igual y el solo estaba esperándote" -dijo Enya- "pasado mañana entramos a clases, puedes acordar una cita con el mañana, y ahí se lo dices"

Perla estaba muy indecisa, pero acepto, lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue llamar a Blu…

"hola cariño…" -contesto Blu cariñosamente- "¿todo está bien?"

"si amor, todo está bien, solo llamaba para… preguntarte si quieres que nos veamos mañana en el parque para…. Conversar" -dijo Perla, con cierta timidez-

"este… claro" -dijo Blu, ya que era raro que Perla lo invitara en lugar de el- "¿a qué hora?"  
"Pues, ¿a las dos?"

"claro, ahí nos vemos" -dijo Blu- "te amo…"

"y yo a ti" -dijo Perla, antes de colgar-

Al día siguiente, Perla estaba sentada en una banca donde solían sentarse juntos cuando iban al parque…

Blu llego después de unos minutos.

"¡hola!" -saludo Blu alegremente mientras se acercaba sentaba junto a Perla y se daban un beso- "perdón por llegar tarde"

"solo son las 2:03" -dijo Perla con una sonrisa, se sentía muy feliz tan solo por estar cerca de Blu-

"¿y de que quieres hablar?" -pregunto Blu-

"pues… ¿Cómo has estado?" -dijo Perla para iniciar la conversación-

"bien, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor porque estoy contigo…" -dijo Blu cariñosamente-

"awww que tierno eres" -dijo Perla-

Perla intentaba llegar a la pregunta sin que sonara muy atrevida.

Blu, aunque Perla no lo supiera, también quería hacer la misma pregunta.

Los dos se quedaron unos momentos en un silencio incomodo, provocado porque ambos buscaban la forma de hacer esa pregunta…

Blu encontró una forma más o menos buena.

"¿te cuento algo raro?" -dijo Blu-

"claro amor, sabes que puedes decirme todo" -dijo Perla-

"ayer, Gus me dijo que deberíamos tener relaciones… ¿está loco no?" -dijo Blu con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Perla volvió a sentirse incomoda y decaída por el tema, su expresión cambio a una seria…

"por favor no te enojes… lo dijo el no yo…" -dijo Blu, preocupado por los sentimientos de Perla-

"n… no estoy enojada…" -dijo Perla- "pero, Enya me dijo lo mismo" -dijo con algo de vergüenza-

"y… bueno t… tu que… ¿qué opinas de eso?" -dijo Blu con timidez-

Perla se quedó pensativa…

"t... tu ¿tú quieres?" -Perla respondió con otra pregunta-

"bueno yo… si tú quieres, yo quiero…" -dijo Blu-

"yo… yo si quiero…." -dijo Perla con timidez-

Blu abrió los ojos como platos, nunca habría esperado que Perla le dijera que si…

"¿s… si?" -pregunto Blu, con cierto miedo-

Perla se armó de valor…

"s… si Blu, yo te amo y… quiero demostrártelo" -dijo Perla con mucha seriedad, y aun más asustada que Blu-

"es… estas… ¿estas segura?"

Perla asintió con la cabeza…

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos momentos, con expresiones serias y algo temerosas.

P.B "¿Por qué dijo que si? ¿De verdad quiere o solo lo hace porque se lo dije?"

"t… tienes unos ojos hermosos" -dijo Blu, para romper el silencio-

Perla sonrió y le dio un beso a Blu…

"te amo Blu…"

"y yo a ti Perla…"

Siguieron hablando sobre ello por un rato, aunque no terminaron acordando un lugar o algo así…

Al día siguiente fue el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones…

La mayoría de los alumnos estaba de malas, como siempre, Gustave llevo a Blu y Perla en su auto, que ya no causaba la misma impresión…

Los alumnos estaban como el primer día de preparatoria, todos estaban en el estacionamiento platicando junto a sus autos, Blu, Perla y Gustave hacían lo mismo junto al ya reparado Lamborghini naranja de Gustave…

"y le pusieron blindaje militar" -dijo Gustave refiriéndose a su auto- "tendrías que dispararle con una bazooka para abollar la puerta"

"¡Genial! Ya no nos pasaran ese tipo de "cosas"" -dijo Blu-

Un Ford fusión se puso en la calle frente al estacionamiento, tenía algunas calcomanías y emblemas militares, se escuchaba un rap en el sistema de sonido…

Dentro del auto…

"está bien hijo, aquí es tu nueva escuela…" -dijo Bobby, un guacamayo spix de ojos cafés mientras volteaba al asiento trasero y bajaba el volumen de la música-

**(Si, es el Bobby que creen)**

"intenta hacer al menos un amigo ¿sí?"

-suspiro- "si papá "intentare hacer amigos"" -dijo George, hijo de Bobby que tenía los mismos ojos que su padre-

"y si encuentras una chica linda" -dijo Bobby con una cara picarona- "ya sabes que hacer jeje"

"¡ay papá!" -dijo George incomodado-

"oh bueno ya…"  
George tomo su mochila y bajo del auto…

"hijo, no te metas en problemas" -dijo Bobby antes de que George bajara del auto-

"si… te quiero…" -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-

El auto acelero y se fue, dejando a George en el estacionamiento.

P.G "ya habíamos hablado sobre los amigos…"

George entro discretamente, sin llamar la atención y se sentó solo.

"¿es nuevo?" -pregunto Blu-

"no lo había visto antes…" -dijo Perla-

Después, en la hora de clases…

"¡hola de nuevo jóvenes!" -dijo Rafael, entrando al salón- "ya me conocen, así que pasemos a lo importante"

Rafael se acercó al escritorio y tomo una lista.

"bien, tenemos nuevos compañeros, y quiero que les den la bienvenida, las damas primero" -dijo viendo hacia la puerta-

Una guacamaya, de la misma especie de Gustave, de ojos verdes cubiertos con lentes blancos entro al salón, y se dirigió a un asiento vacío sin decir nada…

"¿A dónde va señorita?" -dijo Rafael mientras la jalaba al frente- "vamos, ¡saluda!"

Catherine levanto la mirada tímidamente…

"m… me llamo Catherine, Catherine Halsey" -dijo Catherine con mucha timidez- "h… hola"

Algunos saludaron, otros no dijeron nada…

"mira Gus… es de tu especie…" -dijo Blu de forma picarona-

"¿Qué?" -dijo Gustave, levantando la mirada, estaba haciendo unos planos en su cuaderno, por lo que no puso atención, cuando levanto la mirada Catherine ya se había sentado-

Blu rodo los ojos y volvió a mirar al frente…

"ok… ahora…" -dijo mientras hacia una seña para que alguien se acercara-

George entro al salón, inmediatamente muchos comenzaron a susurrar…

"¡silencio! Bueno, preséntate" -dijo Rafael-

"me llamo George…" -dijo George, antes de sentarse rápidamente sin decir nada mas-

Rafael se extrañó un poco, pero continúo con las cosas que se suelen hacer el primer día de clases.

Llego la hora del receso y Blu, Perla y Gustave estaban conversando en una mesa.

George estaba sentado solo en una mesa, todas las demás aves susurraban cosas como:

"dicen que su papá es del ejército", "apuesto que tiene muchas armas", "dicen que tiene un tanque en su cochera y una bazooka en el maletero de su auto"

Después de un rato, hubo un ave que se animó a preguntar…

Un guacamayo rojo se acercó y se sentó sin preguntar en la misma mesa que George…

"h… hola" -dijo el guacamayo-

"¡hola!" -contesto George, algo esperanzado de un amigo-

P.G "si no menciona a mi padre tengo una oportunidad"  
"oye… ¿es cierto que tu padre es soldado?"

George cambio a una expresión de decepción.

-suspiro- "si es del ejército"

El guacamayo se emocionó y grito.

"¡OIGAN SI ES DEL EJERCITO!"

Rápidamente, una aglomeración de aves se formó alrededor de la mesa de George.

"¿tienes armas?"

"¿me vendes un arma?"

"¿quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Si lo haces me prestarías tu tanque?"

Blu, Perla y Gustave fueron los únicos que no fueron a chismorrear, solo miraban con algo de intriga.

"¿Cuánto me cobras por una AK-47?"

"¡que no tengo armas!" -grito George-

"¿a no?"

"NO"

"¿pero si me prestas tu tanque?"

"¿y a mí me puedes vender un cuchillo de combate?"

"AAHHH YA DEJENME" -grito George, antes de apartar a varias aves para salir del lugar-

"valla, creo que tienen un poco jodido al nuevo ¿no?" -comento Perla-

"si, aunque parece buen chico" -dijo Blu-

Termino el día, todos fueron a sus casas como era normal…

Blu conversaba en el auto de Gustave, ya habían dejado a Perla en su casa, por lo que estaban solos.

"y…. ¿hablaste con Perla sobre ya sabes qué?" -pregunto Gustave-

-suspiro- "si hable con ella"

"¿y que dijo?"

"dijo… dijo que si"

"¿en serio? ¡Genial! Y si no es molestia… ¿Cuándo lo hacen?" -dijo Gustave-

"pues… no quedamos en nada" -dijo Blu, con algo de pena-

Gustave freno el auto abruptamente, luego volteo hacia Blu.

"¡¿Cómo que no acordaron nada?! ¡Eso y nada es lo mismo!"

"¡dijimos que luego lo acordaríamos!" -dijo Blu, intentando excusarse-

-suspiro- "¿sabes? A veces pienso que de verdad eres idiota" -dijo Gustave-

"¡oye!"

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Y hablamos sobre esto…" -dijo Gustave, casi sermoneando- "ahí hay un Mc bird" **(parodia de Mc Donalds)**

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 10!**

**Gracias a BobbyGuacamayoAzul por prestarme a sus personajes para este Fic...**

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir así que…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review! **


	11. ¡Hey tu eres el nuevo!

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Aquí está el capítulo 11 de este Fic...**

**Perdón por tardarme, pero tenía exámenes y cosas que hacer…**

**SpyTaku299: sé que suelo hacer saltos de tiempo algo extensos, pero por lo general son porque no habría nada demasiado importante entre ellos (rutina, besitos, te quiero etc…) sobre la relación, llevan un mes MAS las vacaciones (pon que llevan tres meses) y teniendo en cuenta que un año de aves es el doble, pues llevan 6 meses de novios, además ni siquiera lo han hecho ni han acordado nada.**

**Megaleo444: mientras SpyTaku dice que van rápido tú quieres que lo hagan fuerte y flojo no? XD**

**Guest: como dije arriba, no han hecho nada tranquilos.**

**P.D punto importante, no olvidemos que Perla tiene miedo a esas cosas y que los calientitos son los amigos.**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**¡Hey tu eres el nuevo!**

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Y hablamos sobre esto…" -dijo Gustave, casi sermoneando- "ahí hay un Mc bird"

"mejor vamos al Wingy´s" -dijo Blu- **(parodia de Wendy´s)**

Gustave rodo los ojos.

"Bueno vamos al Wingy´s"

Gustave condujo hasta el restaurante, estaciono el auto fuera y entro junto con Blu.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa vacía…

"está bien… ¿Qué quieres que pida Blu?"

"tengo que ir allá a pagar de todas formas, mejor pido yo ¿no?" -dijo Blu-

"¿Por qué nunca dejas que te invite la comida?" -dijo Gustave-

"no lo sé… me da algo de pena" -dijo Blu, queriendo ser amable-

Mientras…

Por casualidades del destino, Blu y Gustave estaban en el mismo Wingy´s en el que trabajaba George después de clases…

George trabajaba porque no gustaba de usar el dinero de su padre, no le gustaba mucho relacionarse con él, porque le traía malas amistades, nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad.

"¿ya te vas George?" -pregunto el gerente al ver que George se preparaba para salir-

"pues… si ¿ya acabo mi turno no?" -dijo George-

"De hecho, acaban de llegar unos clientes, y faltan 2 minutos para que tu turno acabe" -dijo el gerente- "así que dales sus órdenes"

Blu y Gustave ya habían pedido la comida, George acepto a regañadientes y leyó los nombres en voz alta que estaban en los tickets.

"¿Blu? ¿Gustave?" -dijo George, algo molesto porque no lo dejaran salir-

Blu y Gustave no escucharon ya que estaban alejados de la caja…

"¡ve a dárselos! Son los de haya y hay que dar un servicio de primera" -dijo el gerente señalando la mesa de Blu y Gustave-

George se quejó en silencio y se acercó a la mesa…

Cuando estuvo más cerca, se le comenzaron a hacer familiares.

P.G "esos, se me hacen con… ¡ay no! ¡Son de la escuela!"

George, se acercó nerviosamente, bajando su gorra y evitando la mirada para que no lo reconocieran.

"entonces, debes de tener iniciativa" -dijo Gustave-

"¡tú qué sabes! Nunca has tenido novia" -dijo Blu-

"¡eso fue ofensivo!"

"este… aquí están sus órdenes" -dijo George, sin dar la cara y cambiando un poco la voz-

"gracias… ¿te conozco de algún lado?" -dijo Blu, intentando encontrarle la mirada, pero George no se lo permitía bajando la gorra y agachando la cara-

P.G "coño, ¿Cómo tuve tan mala suerte?"

"este… no, no me conocen…"

"¿Por qué te ocultas?" -dijo Gustave, también intentando encontrar la mirada- "es de mala educación"

George estaba en un aprieto, pero se olvidó de algo importante que lo delataba.

Blu, vio la pequeña placa metálica con el nombre "George" en su pecho…

"¡claro que te conozco! ¡Tú eres el nuevo!" -dijo Blu-

"¡ah claro!" -dijo Gustave-

A George no le quedo de otra más que dar la cara…

-suspiro- "si soy el nuevo"

"¡Bien George! Ahora puedes irte" -dijo el gerente a lo lejos, esto avergonzó un poco más a George-

P.G "parecen agradables, tal vez la situación no me favorece pero puedo intentar, aunque si mencionan a mi padre en 3… 2…."

"oye y…. ¿tú eres el hijo del militar no?" -dijo Blu-

P.G "era de esperarse…" -pensó tirando las esperanzas de unos amigos-

"si soy el hijo del militar" -dijo George intentando no sonar molesto-

"genial… ¿Por qué no hablamos un rato?" -invito Gustave-

-suspiro- "¿Por qué no?"

George se sentó en el lugar vacío que quedaba…

"y… "-iba a decir Blu-

"¡no, no tengo un arma!" -dijo George-

"iba a preguntar que como estabas" -dijo Blu-

"¡no tampoco te vendo un…! ¿Qué?" -dijo George, extrañado-

"que ¿cómo estás?" -dijo Gustave, extrañándose por la actitud de George-

"este… bien, gracias y ¿ustedes?" -dijo George, alegrándose por la oportunidad-

"bien, una pregunta ¿tu papá es de los soldados como en Battlefield o de los que se la pasan en una oficina?" -pregunto Gustave-

"¿Qué cosa?"

"n... no importa" -corrigió Gustave- "¿Por qué te estaban jodiendo ayer en la escuela?"

"porque creen que por ser hijo de militar soy proveedor oficial de armas, o que tengo un tanque en mi cochera" -dijo George-

"Jajaja ¿en serio?" -rio Blu-

George comenzaba a sentirse bien, ni Blu ni Gustave parecían tener más interés en su padre que en él.

Conversaron un rato, fue la mejor conversación que George tuvo en su vida…

Llego el momento de irse, cuando Blu se levantó su cartera cayó al suelo, abriéndose y dejando ver una foto de Perla, que George noto inmediatamente…

P.G "que hermosa, nadie dijo que mi papá tenía que equivocarse en eso de las chicas…"

"¿ella es tu…?" -pregunto George mientras Blu recogía su cartera-

P.G "¡Hermana hermana hermana! ¡Que sea su hermana!"

"ella es mi herm…"

P.G "¡SI!"

"…osa novia…" -dijo Blu, admirando la foto-

P.G "bueno… ya habría sido mucho bien por un día"

George fue a cambiarse, pero había recordado que ese día no traía su auto, salió de la habitación donde tenía su ropa vestido normalmente con una chamarra.

"oye… ¿tienes auto?" -pregunto Blu-

"si, pero hoy no lo traje…" -dijo George-

"¿quieres que te lleve?" -dijo Gustave-

"n… no gracias, volare a casa o tomare un taxi" -dijo George-

"¡vamos! No seas como este que no me deja pagarle un café" -dijo Gustave señalando a Blu-

Blu lo miro (¬¬)

"claro… de todas formas, ¡así nos conocemos más!" -dijo Blu-

George termino aceptando.

George traía una sudadera y ropa normal…

Salieron de la tienda y Gustave se dirigió a su auto…

"¡joder! ¿Tienes un Lamborghini?" -dijo George con sorpresa-

"¡Sí! ¿Bonito no?" -dijo Gustave- "¡sube!"

George subió al asiento de copiloto, Blu al trasero y Gustave conducía.

Cuando George se subió, su ropa dejo ver algo enfundado en su cinturón.

"¿Qué es eso?" -pregunto Gustave-

"este… nada nada" -dijo George, ocultando la funda debajo de su ropa-

"¡¿tienes un arma?!" -dijo Blu con cierta preocupación mientras asomaba la cabeza a la parte delantera del auto-

"este… ¡no!" -mintió George-

George cargaba una Beretta m9 siempre consigo para defensa propia, no le agradaba que la gente supiera esto, más que nada porque muchos de sus "posibles amigos" se asustaban o se ponían pesados pidiendo disparar o algo así.

"¡claro que sí!" -dijo Gustave-

"¡está bien! si tengo un arma…"

P.G "¡Perfecto! ¡Ya casi los tenías y ahora todo se fue al caño!"

Gustave y Blu tenían un ligero sentimiento de incomodidad, más que nada por lo que vivieron.

"¿Por qué dijiste que no tenías armas?" -pregunto Gustave-

-suspiro- "porque me hace mala fama ¿sí?" -contesto George algo alterado- "¡mi papá está en el ejército sí! ¡Pero no vendo armas! ¡No quiero usarla, nunca le he disparado a alguien y mucho menos he matado a un ave!"

"bueno… no es agradable…" -dijo Gustave con culpa, recordando esa ave que murió desangrada después que le cortara el ala de tajo con su Katana-

George puso una cara de susto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"t… tu… ¿mataste a alguien?" -pregunto George con algo de miedo a la respuesta-

Gustave se deprimió un poco…

"Shhhh… ¡llevamos meses de terapia por este tipo de cosas!" -susurro Blu en el oído de George-

Gustave soltó sus sentimientos…

"¡SI MATE A UN AVE A SANGRE FRIA Y LO HICE PARA SALVAR A ESTE IMBECIL!" -grito Gustave señalando a Blu, que era el único en el que podía descargar esa frustración-

"¡Hey tranquilo!" -dijo Blu, comprendiendo en cierta forma-

-suspiro- "¡perdón ¿sí?!" -dijo Gustave, sin quitarse el enojo-

"déjame conducir" -dijo Blu-

Gustave cambio el asiento con Blu, Gustave solo se sentó con una expresión de enojo.

Gustave sentía frustración, culpa y varios sentimientos que soltaba enojándose…

George se impactó un poco…

P.G "mierda, estos sí que tienen problemas"

Blu arranco el auto y condujo.

"oye… ¿podrías… decirme lo que…?" -pregunto George-

"luego te digo…" -dijo Blu, que tampoco le alegraba mucho el recuerdo- "¿Dónde vives?" -pregunto para cambiar el tema-

George no se sacaba las preguntas que tenia de la cabeza, pero le dio la dirección sin darle más vueltas al asunto…

Llegaron a una zona residencial, de esas que terminan en un círculo cerrado rodeado de casas…

La mayoría de las casas tenían logotipos y señales del FBI, policía, marines, Seals y por supuesto la casa que tenía emblemas del ejército era la de George.

George bajo sin casi decir nada, solo se despidió y entro a su casa, siguiendo con la curiosidad sobre la historia que tanto les molestaba recordar.

"¿ya estas más tranquilo?" -pregunto Blu-

"si… ya estoy bien…" -dijo Gustave, que ya se le había pasado el enojo- "perdón, pero sabes cómo me pongo cuando me dicen eso"

"está bien…" -dijo Blu-

Blu paso al asiento de copiloto y Gustave siguió conduciendo…

Gustave llevaba a Blu a su casa, Blu volvió a mirar la foto de Perla que tenía en la cartera, y esta vez recordó algo…

"¡MIERDA!" -grito Blu-

Gustave freno el auto de golpe por el susto.

"¿¡Que, que pasa?!" -pregunto Gustave con preocupación-

"¡le había dicho a Perla que iría a su casa a las 5!" -dijo Blu, viendo que eran las 8- "la deje plantada…" -dijo Blu, preocupándose de verdad-

"¿solo eso? Blu, sé que es de mala educación pero no es para tanto" -dijo Gustave-

"¿puedes llevarme?" -pregunto Blu, ignorando lo que dijo Gustave-

Gustave rodo los ojos y llevo a Blu en dirección a la casa de Perla.

Cuando estuvieron enfrente, Blu se bajó y dijo a Gustave que regresara a su casa.

Blu corrió y toco el timbre…

P.B "Perla por favor no te enojes mucho…"

Eduardo fue el que abrió la puerta, miro a Blu con una expresión seria y acusadora, agradecía que Blu hubiera salvado a su hija, pero seguía siendo su suegro y se comportaba como tal.

"llegas tarde" -dijo Eduardo-

"¡si lo sé en serio lo siento!" -dijo Blu con mucha preocupación- "¿puedo pasar?"

"la impuntualidad no es…"

"¡ya déjalo pasar!" -dijo Marisa-

Eduardo volteo e iba a contestarle comenzando una pelea, pero habían acordado dejar de hacerlo por Perla…

Eduardo dejo pasar a Blu, que corrió directo al cuarto de Perla.

Habían quedado de verse para estudiar, Perla odiaba hacerlo pero Blu la ayudaba y disfrutaba hacerlo con el…

Perla estaba sentada frente a un escritorio leyendo un libro de biología.

Alguien toco la puerta, Perla dejo el libro y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Blu con una expresión de preocupación con algo de tristeza.

"¡Hola Blu! ¿Cómo estás? Creí que no vendrías" -dijo Perla, sonriendo por la llegada de Blu-

Blu ignoro esto.

"¡Perla por favor perdóname!" -dijo Blu, casi escuchándose lloroso- "¡lo olvide en serio lo siento!"

Perla cambio su expresión alegre a una de preocupación, dejo entrar a Blu y lo abrazo…

"t… tranquilo Blu…" -dijo Perla, extrañándose un poco de la preocupación de Blu-

"lo siento, por favor no te enojes…" -dijo Blu-

"n… no estoy enojada…" -dijo Perla-

Perla si había sentido cierta decepción al ver que Blu no llegaba, pero no era la primera vez que la dejaban plantada, Blu demostró de nuevo ser su mejor novio al exagerar tanto y darle tanta importancia.

"Perdón…" -dijo Blu avergonzado mientras miraba a Perla a los ojos-

"ya amor… estas exagerando" -dijo Perla sonriéndole- "no te preocupes"

"perdón por dejarte plantada" -dijo Blu-

-suspiro- "ya te dije que no pasa nada, además, no creo que sea posible dejarme plantada en mi propia casa"

"te deje esperando..." -continuo Blu-

"¿si te doy un beso te vas a perdonar a ti mismo?" -dijo Perla, dando a notar que el único que se preocupaba por eso era Blu-

"¿me juras que no estas enojada?"

"no podría enojarme contigo…" -dijo Perla con voz tierna antes de darle un cariñoso beso en el pico-

Blu devolvió el beso y todo se le olvido en ese momento.

"¿mejor?"

"si… mucho mejor" -dijo Blu, mirando cariñosamente a Perla-

"oye Blu, yo quería decirte algo hoy…" -dijo Perla poniéndose más seria-

"¡ay no por favor no me digas que me vas a dejar!" -dijo Blu, comenzando a entristecerse-

"no no claro que no" -aclaro Perla- "ni loca te dejaría, quería hablar sobre, lo de…. Ya sabes…"

"¿te refieres a?"

"si, sobre eso…"

* * *

**Y ese fue el capít****ulo 11!**

**Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, he estado bastante ocupado últimamente, ¡pero ya estoy de vacaciones!**

**Y no me iré de viaje como tenía planeado, por lo que tendrán más actualizaciones… **

***lagrimas* "hago el sacrificio por ustedes, todo por mis lectores"**

**Papa: ¡ay no ma….!**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


	12. Recuerdos

**Hola a todos!**

**Me arde la mano izquierda, me duele mover el anular pero bueno, la ciencia duele a veces XD.**

**(Me incendie accidentalmente la mano por 3ra vez esta semana… ¡nuevo record de aguante! Ahora fueron 10 segundos)**

**Pero no importa el ardor, no importa que me duela escribir, hare el sacrificio por ustedes mis queridos lectores *llora***

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

"y… ¿Qué quieres decirme sobre?... ¿sobre eso?" -pregunto Blu, poniéndose nervioso por miedo a lo que Perla podría pedirle-

Perla bajo la mirada un momento por la vergüenza que le daba hablar sobre eso…

"quería decirte que… creo que no estoy lista…" -dijo Perla, intentando mirar a los ojos a Blu, aunque sentía pena y cierto miedo por el mal recuerdo-

P.B "ufff, que bueno porque yo tampoco…" -pensó Blu con cierto alivio, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo- "pero espera, has que parezca que estas decepcionado"

Blu bajo un poco la mirada intentando demostrarse decepcionado para que Perla notara que el si quería, aunque esto no era del todo cierto.

Perla se entristeció al notar la falsa decepción de Blu.

"yo… por favor no te enojes conmigo…" -dijo Perla, con una voz algo triste-

"¿yo? Claro que no amorcito" -dijo Blu cariñosamente, con un poco de arrepentimiento por haber hecho que Perla se sintiera mal por su actuación- "tu deberías estar enojada conmigo por llegar tan tarde"

"ya olvida eso… ¿no te estás enojado?"

"no... yo te esperare hasta que estés lista…" -dijo Blu-

Perla sonrío y le dio otro apasionado beso a Blu, que no dudo un segundo en devolverlo…

Blu no tardo mucho tiempo en tener que despedirse, Eduardo parecía ser el único molesto con Blu por llegar tarde.

Al día siguiente, Blu, Perla, Gustave, George e incluso Enya estaban en la misma mesa conversando durante el receso.

George sentía alegría, por fin tenía amigos de verdad…

Catherine, estaba pasando rápidamente por donde estaban las mesas de la cafetería, inmediatamente los demás alumnos comenzaron a susurrar cosas nada agradables sobre ella, Catherine solo oculto la cara y continúo caminando hasta salir de ahí.

Esta vez, Gustave se quedó callado y siguiendo con la mirada y los ojos bien abiertos a Catherine…

P.G "Es hermosa… ¿Cómo carajos no la había visto?"

"¿Gus?" -dijo Blu, notando que Gustave, se quedó embobado viendo a Catherine-

"¿Qué? ¡Ha si claro si!" -dijo Gustave-

"¿estabas viendo a la nueva no?" -dijo George con voz picarona-

"este… no claro que no" -afirmo Gustave, obviamente mintiendo-

"jeje, se nota que si" -dijo Perla riéndose-

"pues, es bonita pero por lo que dicen de ella no creo que te convenga" -dijo Enya-

"¿Qué dicen de ella?" -pregunto Gustave-

"bueno, no me consta pero tampoco es imposible, dicen que es una reverendísima puta" -susurro Enya-

"¿p… pero porque?" -pregunto Blu-

"dicen por ahí que se acostó con 5 machos"

"bueno, eso es mucho para la edad pero no es para tanto" -dijo George-

"al mismo tiempo…" -añadió Enya- "y que en total se ha acostado con 15 machos y 7 hembras de…."

"¡¿Hembras?!" -exclamo Perla sorprendida-

"¡sí! 15 machos y 7 hembras de su otra escuela"

"y…. ¿crees que sea verdad?" -pregunto Gustave, que se desilusiono un poco-

"como dije, no me consta, honestamente… no creo que sea verdad pero viéndolo objetivamente es muy posible" -dijo Enya-

Siguieron conversando, Gustave se olvidó del tema con desilusión…

Acabaron las clases, se dirigieron al estacionamiento…

Se escuchó el claxon de un auto, era Bobby que había ido a recoger a George.

"¡sube hijo! ¿Quiénes son ellos?" -pregunto Bobby mirando que George iba acompañado de Blu, Perla y Gustave-

"son… mis amigos" -dijo George, rogando por que su padre no hiciera una cosa rara como las que acostumbraba-

"¿ya tienes amigos? ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si vienen mañana a nuestra casa para que se reúnan y socialicen"

Todos aceptaron, aunque George hacia señas discretas para que no lo hicieran.

George subió al auto, cuando se alejaron dijo:

"está bien… que vayan PERO" -dijo George hacia Bobby casi ordenando- "por favor, no envenenes sus mentes con tus cosas"

"¿yo? ¿Cuándo he envenenado la mente de tus amigos?" -dijo Bobby-

"mmm ¿casi siempre?" -dijo George algo sarcástico-

"está bien está bien… prometo no mencionar el ejército" -dijo Bobby-

"ni tus medallas ni armas ni nada de eso ¿sí?" -dijo George-

Al día siguiente, como estaba acordado fueron a la casa de George a su reunión improvisada.

Gustave fue el primero en llegar, unos minutos después llego Enya, a la que también habían invitado.

Comenzaron a conversar en esperando a Blu y Perla en el cuarto de George, que estaba dividido en dos, un lado tenía un escritorio y algunas repisas, mientras que la cama y el vestidor estaban detrás de una puerta.

"oye… ¿Cuánto llevan Blu y Perla de novios? Se nota que se aman como si no hubiera un mañana" -pregunto George por curiosidad y para extender la conversación-

"llevan 3 meses…" -contesto Gustave-

"otra pregunta ya que Perla no quiere tocar el tema… ¿sabes si ellos ya…?" -pregunto Enya haciendo señas-

"no, Blu dice que quiere ser respetuoso y esas cosas" -dijo Gustave- "se supone que ya hablaron, pero no quedaron en nada"

"creo que acabo de tener una idea…" -dijo George-

"¿Qué planeas?"

"creo que se cómo "darles un empujón"" -dijo George-

Alguien toco el timbre…

"¡llegaron! Está bien, rápido todos síganme la corriente" -dijo George, mientras tomaba una botella y se sentaban en el suelo…

Bobby los dejo pasar, y llegaron al cuarto de George…

"¡hola! estábamos a punto de jugar, únanse, con más es mejor" -dijo George, mientras acomodaba a Perla paralelo a Blu-

"bien, este es un poco diferente al tradicional juego de botella, como soy el anfitrión, yo elijo lo que pasa cuando los señala, ¿ok?"

Todos asintieron, Enya y Gustave no entendían el plan de George.

Giraron la botella varias veces, George hacia preguntas personales o cosas así cuando tocaba a Gustave o Enya, pero no tardo en apuntar la tapa a Perla y la base a Blu…

P.G "¡SI! todo sale a la perfección"

"Ok, Blu a Perla" -dijo George mientras hacía como que pensaba- "ya sé, ambos entran al cuarto y Blu puede hacerle a Perla lo que quiera por 10 minutos" -dijo de forma picarona-

Enya y Gustave lo miraron, indicando que había dicho algo muy subido de tono.

Perla comenzó a asustarse, confiaba en Blu pero la sola idea la aterraba, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

"¿q… que?" -dijo Blu-

"¡eso suena como un sí! ¡Vamos vamos!" -dijo George mientras empujaba a ambos dentro del cuarto donde estaba la cama, lo cerro rápidamente desde fuera para evitar que salieran- "listo, ¿a que no la van a tener tentadora?" -bromeo George, pero vio que Gustave y Enya tenían cara de preocupación- "¿Qué sucede?"  
"¡Pero como se te ocurre!" -dijo Gustave-

"¿Qué tiene?" -dijo George, que sabía que era algo pervertido, pero eran novios y no era para tanto-

"¿Qué tiene? No quiero ser directa pero… ¿sabes que volaron a Perla?" -dijo Enya-

A George se le abrieron los ojos como platos al oír tal noticia.

"¡sí! la violaron… ¿y tú la encierras en un cuarto con un macho bajo la promesa de que este le hará "lo que quiera"?"

"¡¿y porque no me dijeron?!" -dijo George, arrepintiéndose de lo que acaba de hacer-

Mientras, dentro del cuarto…

Blu intento abrir la puerta unos momentos, Perla estaba temblando por el miedo.

Perla estaba aterrada, aunque confiara y amara plenamente a Blu, su mente no la dejaba no sentir miedo, no le permitía razonar y solo traía los malos recuerdos.

Blu volteo un momento, y vio como Perla temblaba y casi lloraba por el terror.

"¿amor estas bien?" -dijo Blu dando unos pasos hacia Perla-

Perla, inmediatamente dio pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared de espaldas.

Blu se acercó con preocupación, cuando acerco un ala para tocar a Perla esta comenzó a temblar más al sentirse acorralada.

"¡no me hagas daño!" -grito Perla rompiendo a llorar-

Blu aparto su ala rápidamente, se sintió mal al ver que Perla no lograba superar su trauma, pero más que nada que no confiaba lo suficiente en el como para saber que nunca le haría daño…

"no Perla tranquila no voy a hacerte daño…" -dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla rápidamente, pero esta se resistió-

"¡si lo vas a hacer!" -dijo Perla rindiéndose y dejándose abrazar por Blu- "ten cuidado ¿sí?" -susurro entre lágrimas-

P.B "¿Por qué no confía en mí? ¿Tan horrible fue para ella? ¿Cómo si quiera se le pasa por la cabeza que yo sería capaz de…. De violarla?"

No es que Perla no confiara en Blu, pero la situación despertó el miedo en su mente, no la dejaba confiar en nadie por miedo a vivir el sufrimiento de nuevo, prácticamente olvidaba que Blu era su novio y el amor que sentía por ella.

"ya cariño… tranquila" -dijo Blu, mientras empujaba suavemente la cabeza de Perla para que se recargara en su pecho-

"¿no vas a…?" -sollozo Perla, comenzando a entrar en razón-

"¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo te haría algo así?" -dijo Blu-

"bueno… dijo que… que me harías lo que quisieras, y tu querías eso…" -sollozo Perla, que todavía no se le pasaba el sentimiento-

"no Perla, yo quiero lo que tú quieras" -dijo Blu cariñosamente mientras apretaba el abrazo- "además, diez minutos no me bastan para demostrarte cuanto te amo…"

P.P "amo que me aprecie… que no quiera solo tener sexo conmigo y tirarme, que me respete, amo todo de el…"

Perla sonrío ligeramente, y luego devolvió el abrazo…

Se abrazaron unos segundos, luego rompieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos.

"perdón por snif… perdón por no confiar en ti…" -sollozo Perla mirando a los ojos a Blu- "soy una estúpida por favor perdóname…" -dijo bajando la mirada-

"no digas eso, yo te amo y nunca te haría daño…" -dijo Blu levantando suavemente la cara de Perla- "¿ya te dije que tus ojos son muy hermosos como para llenarlos de lágrimas?"

Perla sonrío, se limpió las lágrimas y beso a Blu, con más amor y cariño que de costumbre.

"te amo…"

"y yo a ti Perlita..."

Fuera de la habitación, los tres amigos estaban preocupados sobre lo que podrían decirles cuando salieran.

Blu fue el primero en salir…

"¡perdón! ¡Solo quería darles un empujoncito no sabía lo de…!" -dijo George-

"¡CALLATE!" -gritaron Gustave y Enya al unísono-

Siguieron un rato más intentando olvidar lo sucedido, aunque todo fue más incómodo sobre todo para George.

Gustave llevaba a Blu a su casa…

"perdón por la tontería de George, no sabíamos lo que tenía planeado hacer" -se disculpó Gustave-

"tranquilo, fue un accidente" -dijo Blu-

"oye y…. ¿Qué paso?"

"bueno… Perla se asustó, y pensó que yo iba a…" -dijo Blu con algo de vergüenza-

"¿Qué ibas a hacerle qué? ¿En serio pensó que la violarías?" -pregunto Gustave-

"creo que si…" -dijo Blu, algo triste por el hecho-

"debes ayudarla a superarlo…" -dijo Gustave- "si sabes a lo que me refiero…"

"¡ya deja eso!" -dijo Blu- "¿Por qué la urgencia con que tenga sexo con Perla? Además, me dijo que todavía no está lista"

"debes animarla, hacerle saber que se la va a pasar bien si lo hace" -dijo Gustave, como si fuera un conocedor-

"hagamos un trato, yo la animo a hacerlo si tu… le hablas a esa chica que te quedaste viendo en el receso"

"¿Cuál chica? Yo no me quede viendo a nadie"

"¡no hagas como si no fuera obvio! Es obvio que te gusta" -dijo Blu picaronamente-

-suspiro- "bueno si… cuando la vi… sentí que era perfecta"

"¿ves? Es lo mismo que sentí yo con Perla"

"pero… ¿no recuerdas lo que nos dijo Enya?"

"pero dijo que no creía que fuera verdad, solo hazlo ¿sí?" -dijo Blu-

"pero recuerda, si yo le hablo tu intentaras animar a Perla ¿sí?"

"está bien…"

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 12!**

**No tengo nada especial que decir.**

**Gracias y Por favor dejen review!**


	13. No es el…

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Este es el capítulo 13 de este Fic…**

**Si aquí está ya no estén molestando ¬¬**

**Está bien, me la juego, este Fic todavía le faltan unos cuantos capítulos más…**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**

* * *

**No es el…**

"¡No me obligues a hacer esto Blu!" -dijo Gustave mientras era empujado por Blu-

"¡prometiste que lo harías!" -dijo Blu-

"¡no! dije que le hablaría si tu animabas a Perla y no lo has hecho" -dijo Gustave-

"te equivocas, el trato es tu le hablas y yo hablo con Perla, no al revés así que ¡hazlo!"

Estaban detrás de unos arbustos, viendo a Catherine sentada sola leyendo en una banca.

"¿y que si es verdad? ¿E intenta hacer algo raro?" -dijo Gustave-

"¡te brillan los ojos cada vez que volteas! Estoy seguro de que sabes que no crees eso" -dijo Blu, intentando animar a Gustave- "no lo hagas por el trato, hazlo por ti ¿sí?"

-suspiro- "pero…" -dijo Gustave intentando excusarse-

"¡pero nada!" -dijo Blu- "iré por allá, te dejo solo"

Blu volvió a la mesa donde estaba Perla esperándolo.

"¿Qué planean ustedes dos?" -pregunto Perla-

"¿recuerdas a la nueva?"

"¿La que dicen que se acostó con medio mundo?" -dijo Perla recordando inmediatamente-

"si esa, bueno…a Gus le gusta…" -dijo Blu-

"no me digas…" -contesto Perla sarcásticamente, refiriéndose a lo obvio que era-

Mientras…

P.G "es tan bonita…."

Gustave no se atrevía a acercarse, solo admiraba como Catherine movía los ojos sobre las páginas del libro, se armó de valor y comenzó a acercarse.

P.G "está bien, tienes que decir algo inteligente como, "¿también contienes carbono, hidrogeno, oxígeno y nitrógeno? ¡Tenemos tanto en común!" NO, no digas algo inteligente, di algo cool"

"H….Hola…" -dijo Gustave, sin darse mucha cuenta de que ya estaba frente a Catherine-

"este… hola…" -dijo Catherine con mucha timidez-

P.G "rápido, improvisa"

"¿PLA o ABS?" -dijo Gustave rápidamente, sin pensar mucho-

"¿Qué cosa?"

"es que, eres tan perfecta que parece que te imprimieron en 3D" -dijo Gustave, perdido en los ojos de Catherine-

P.G "¡PERO QUE PEDAZO DE PENDEJADA ACABAS DE DECIR!"

Catherine se quedó mirando extrañada pero aun con timidez, Gustave tenía una expresión nerviosa.

P.G "ya la cagaste, ya se fue al demonio, ¡era perfecto! ¿Impresa en 3d? ¡No se te ocurrió algo mejor!"

P.C "¿me hizo un piropo? ¿O entendí mal? No creo, nadie me hace piropos…"

"este… PLA" -contesto Catherine-

P.G "¿me entendió?"

"porque… es más frágil que el ABS, y tampoco soy muy versátil que digamos…" -dijo Catherine, con un poco menos de timidez-

P.G "¡Me entendió! ¡Entendió la estupidez que dije!"

"algo tan lindo no necesita acabados bonitos…" -dijo Gustave sin pensar-

Catherine sonrió tímidamente, estaba bastante extrañada de que alguien le hiciera cumplidos, aunque estos tuvieran que ver con impresoras 3D y plásticos.

"g… gracias…" -dijo Catherine, extrañada- "¿p… porque?"

"¿q… que cosa?" -dijo Gustave-

"porque… ¿me hablas así?" -pregunto Catherine tímidamente-

"l… lo siento, fue atrevido perdón…" -dijo Gustave con algo de vergüenza-

"este… n… no, no… es que… nadie me dice cosas tan… tan lindas…" -dijo Catherine, que ya había soltado el libro y solo miraba tímidamente a Gustave-

"jeje…" -rio Gustave tímidamente y bastante sonrojado, tal vez no había estado bien ser tan directo, pero al parecer no le molesto-

P.C "¿podrá ser? ¿De verdad le intereso? Eso sería maravilloso…"

Catherine se levantó y encaro de frente a Gustave, poniéndolo muy nervioso.

P.G "¡ya casi la tienes! Bien… tienes que ser muy hábil…."

"Te amo" -susurro Gustave rápidamente-

P.G "ya la cague de nuevo… ¡Dios por favor dime que no escucho!"

"¿Qué?

P.G "¡GRACIAS AL CIELO!"

"que… eres muy atractiva…" -dijo Gustave, ya que no se le ocurrió otra cosa- "creo… que cualquiera quisiera estar contigo"

P.C "era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¡¿Por qué no me encuentro aunque sea un macho que no crea que soy una puta cualquiera?!"

P.G "bien, esto puede funcionar de dos formas, o lo toma como un cumplido, o cree que soy un pervertido"

"¿me estas insinuando?" -pregunto Catherine algo molesta-

"es… este no p… por supuesto que no" -dijo Gustave muy asustado por haber arruinado la oportunidad- "solo dije que a muchas aves les gustaría estar con…"

"¡CLARO! ¡PORQUE CATY ES UNA PUTA ¿NO?!" -dijo Catherine muy agresivamente hacia Gustave-

"¡No yo no quise decir eso!"

Catherine, comenzó además de sonar molesta a sonar triste y algo llorosa.

"¡NO NO TE DISCULPES! ¡SI LA FACIL SOY YO!" -continuo sarcásticamente-

"¡perdón es que yo!"

"¡CALLATE!" -dijo Catherine antes de pegarle una bofetada a Gustave que le tiro los lentes y lo aturdió bastante- "¡NADIE QUIERE ESTAR CONMIGO! ¡NADIE!"

Catherine volteo y se alejó rápidamente, aunque intento ser agresiva, no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar por la decepción.

Para cuando Gustave se recuperó, Catherine ya se había retirado, tomo sus lentes y fue con Blu con cara de fracaso.

"¿y bien?" -pregunto Blu al verlo-

"pues… todo iba bien…"

"¿aja?" -pregunto Perla-

"y… me abofeteo porque al parecer le dije que era una cualquiera…" -termino Gustave con cierta tristeza y decepción en su voz-

"¿Qué le dijiste?" -pregunto Blu-

"que… cualquiera quisiera estar con ella"

"pues, si le dijiste cualquiera de forma muy sutil" -dijo Perla-

"¿en serio?"

"pero tampoco era para darte una bofetada, tal vez si para irse disimuladamente" -dijo Perla, pensando en lo que ella habría hecho- "¿se notaba molesta o incomoda?"

"pues, creo que la escuche sollozar mientras se iba pero no creo…" -dijo Gustave con cierta culpa- "siento raro una chica dándome consejos para esto ¿sabes?"

"créeme que es mejor a que lo haga Blu" -dijo Perla-

"¡oye!" -dijo Blu-

"no es por nada cariño, soy hembra nos entendemos, yo creo que puedes usar esto a tu favor" -dijo Perla-

"¿Cómo podría usar esto a mi favor?" -pregunto Gustave-

"discúlpate con ella, aunque no necesariamente amerite una disculpa, pero solo hazlo" -dijo Perla como si fuera una erudita en la materia-

"está bien… intentare eso" -dijo Gustave dándose ánimos a sí mismo-

Terminaron las clases, Gustave estaba llegando a su casa.

"Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue?" -pregunto Isabel al verlo entrar-

"este… todo bien, como siempre" -contesto Gustave, pensando en lo contrario-

"¿seguro? No te ves muy feliz" -continuo Isabel-

"no pasa nada"

"sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras" -dijo Isabel intentando ver que inquietaba a su hijo-

Gustave pensó un momento en esto…

"cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo…?" -dijo Gustave con un poco de miedo- "¿Cómo se enamoraron tú y papá?"

Isabel, se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta…

"este… ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"n…nada, mejor olvídalo" -dijo Gustave arrepintiéndose- "voy a mi cuarto"

"espera, te llego algo por correo"

"¿a mí?"

"si, es raro pero… es para ti así que…" -dijo Isabel mientras extendía un sobre-

Gustave lo recibió extrañado y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Abrió el sobre de FeathEx, dentro había un folder con un logo del FBI.

Gustave inmediatamente pensó que tendría que ver con lo sucedido hace unos meses, esto lo asusto un poco.

Al abrir el folder lo primero que encontró fue un pedazo de papel con un mensaje escrito a mano que decía:

_Después del operativo para capturar a Nigel Clement y todos sus afiliados, se rescataron alrededor de 15 rehenes, estos se reunieron después de unas semanas y pidieron hacer llegar este paquete a las aves Tyler Gunderson, Perla Hathaway y Gustave Hegewisch._

Gustave se extrañó, aparto el papel y había una especie de portada que decía "Los rehenes"

Siguió con la siguiente página, era una foto grupal de los 15 jóvenes que estuvieron con él en ese sótano, la mayor diferencia es que estaban en un lugar soleado y todos estaban sonrientes.

Gustave, pasó la página, eran una foto de cada una de las aves con su nombre y un pequeño mensaje que por lo general era "gracias", algunas abrazando a sus padres, otras con sus hermanos, incluso las aves mayores que vivían solas se tomaron una foto abrazando su sillón o algo que extrañaban.

Gustave no pudo evitar reír al ver las de estos últimos, sintió un sentimiento extraño al ver la foto de un chico, un chico de unos 5 años, guacamayo verde que estaba con sus padres, su mensaje decía:

_Gracias, nunca me trague tanto mis palabras…_

Esto hizo que sonriera ligeramente, continuo mirando las fotos, la última lo sorprendió, era una foto que les tomaron cuando estaban con el FBI, estaban los tres juntos, Blu y el estaban sonriendo, Perla también lo intentaba, aunque se notaba la tristeza en su rostro.

Esta foto tenía igualmente unos mensajes sobre cada uno, que decían:

"_El enamorado" _Decía el de Blu. _"que tuvo el valor de correr por una habitación de secuestradores armados para salvar a su amada"_

"_la hermosa chica" _Decía el de Perla. _"que tuvo la fuerza y las ganas de vivir para superar un infierno"_

"_El loco de la Katana" _Decía el de Gustave. _"Que tuvo las agallas para romperse la muñeca y seguir peleando por su amigo"_

A la siguiente página, era otro mensaje…

"_Gracias a estas tres aves que lograron alcanzar lo que se creía inalcanzable, que sin ellos sabe Dios qué sería de todos nosotros, que tuvieron el valor de enfrentar a la muerte… y vencieron…"_

_Firman, Los rehenes…_

P.G "Dios, que poético"

A continuación estaban las 15 firmas de los jóvenes, Gustave sintió cierto orgullo por la importancia que le daban a él y sus amigos esas 15 aves, que habían hecho tan lindo detalle.

Luego de las fotos, estaba ahora una parte que había hecho el FBI, que eran fotos de todas las aves arrestadas.

Gustave pasó las fotos de las aves secuestradoras, se burlaba en sus adentros, hasta que sintió un profundo miedo…

Siempre mantenían a las otras aves con la cabeza baja o los ojos vendados, para que no vieran a nadie a los ojos, pero Gustave si había visto a Nigel a los ojos cuando este lo golpeo y amenazo al llamar a su madre.

¿Qué tenía esto que ver? Que cuando Gustave vio la foto de la cacatúa blanca llamada Nigel Clement, estaba seguro, de que esa ave no era Nigel.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Gustave, todo había terminado pero no sabía que pensar, estaba seguro de que esa ave no era Nigel, era un chivo expiatorio, un remplazo, eso significa que Nigel no estaba en la prisión...

Gustave se empalideció por un momento.

P.G "N…Nigel… este no es Nigel… ¿me equivoco? Dios mío dime que me equivoco… d… debe ser que… por el miedo no lo vi bien… d… de seguro fue eso…"

Gustave, fue a dormir un poco inquieto, pero intento convencerse de que era error suyo.

Al día siguiente se reunió con sus amigos como todos los días, era temprano y tenían unos minutos para hablar en lo que iniciaban las clases.

"¡Hola Gus! ¿También te llego el paquete?" -pregunto Blu al verlo llegar-

"s… si" -contesto Gustave al recordarlo-

"fue un lindo detalle, aunque las fotos de esos hijos de puta al final podrían haberse omitido" -dijo Perla con enojo y algo de tristeza al recordar los malos momentos-

"tranquila, no pasa nada…" -dijo Enya, que estaba cerca-

"¿el pasado es pasado no?" -dijo George intentando alegrar- "si fue un gran detalle, sobre todo haberse juntado 15 aves solo para enviarles eso, ¿oye estas bien?" -termino preguntando George al ver a Gustave pálido-

"este… s… si claro" -contesto Gustave-

"pues, no pareces muy alegre "loco de la Katana"" -dijo Blu bromeando-

"es que… no dormí muy bien" -mintió Gustave-

Entraron a clases, Gustave estaba un poco distraído.

"Hegewisch, ¿está con nosotros?" -pregunto el profesor de química, mirando que Gustave no parecía poner atención-

"este… s... si lo siento" -contesto, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza-

El profesor termino de explicar, y comenzaron a hacer la práctica.

"¿Hey seguro que estas bien?" -pregunto Blu, que era el equipo de Gustave-

"claro…" -contesto Gustave-

"y… ¿ya pensaste en cómo te acercaras a Caty?" -dijo Blu para cambiar de tema-

Gustave, comenzó a ver en el líquido dentro del tubo de ensayo que estaba sobre un mechero bunsen, como se formaba el rostro de Nigel, el Nigel que el recordaba, no el de esa foto.

"¡AAHH!" -grito Gustave soltando las pinzas con el tubo y haciéndose para atrás-

Todo el grupo volteo extrañado a Gustave….

"Hegewisch, ¿le pasa algo?" -pregunto el profesor-

"es que… me queme, lo siento" -mintió Gustave, acomodándose los lentes-

"entonces… tenga cuidado" -termino el profesor extrañado-

Blu lo miro extrañado un momento, pero siguió con la práctica.

Después de clases, Blu estaba solo con Gustave en su auto, camino a casa de Blu.

"oye, hoy estuviste muy raro, ¿Qué te pasa? Dime, puedes confiar en mí, ¿es por Caty?"

Gustave pensó un momento, Blu ni tampoco Perla habían visto a la cara a Nigel como para si quiera sospechar.

"recuerdas… ¿la foto de Nigel en el paquete?" -dijo Gustave, con cierto miedo-

"si… ¿Qué tiene?"

"yo… estoy seguro que… que…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Blu, estoy seguro, que esa cacatúa, no era Nigel…"

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capítulo 13!**

**Tengo algo raro llamado "vida" y dentro de esa cosa rara se incluye escuela y otros compromisos, por lo que no actualizare tan rápido.**

**Gracias y por favor dejen review!**


End file.
